De Buron
by nyunyukinomoto
Summary: Semua orang membicarakannya. Semua orang mencarinya. Ia tampan, banyak yeoja yang mengakui itu meski banyak pula yang enggan bertemu dengannya. Tapi bagaimana bila orang itu tiba-tiba muncul di kamar Lee Sungmin? Dia. Dia Cho Kyuhyun. Dia si buron yang tampan itu! / Basic cast: Super Junior, SNSD / Basic story: De Buron by Maria Jaclyn / Genderswitch
1. Chapter 1

Langkah _namja _itu terburu-buru. Ia berharap tidak ada satu pun orang yang mengetahui keberadaannya di gedung perkantoran berlantai sepuluh itu. Kegelapan yang menyelimuti gedung itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan kepanikan yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

_Namja _itu kini tidak hanya mempercepat langkahnya, tapi ia berlari. Secepat mungkin ia ingin meninggalkan gedung itu. Elevator sudah tidak berfungsi karena sejak dua jam yang lalu karyawan kantor itu pulang. _Namja _itu akhirnya memilih tangga darurat sebagai jalan keluarnya.

* * *

**De Buron**

**Basic cast: SUJU, SNSD**

**Basic story: De Buron by Maria Jaclyn**

Lee Sungmin memperhatikan para _namja _yang sedang bermain basket dari pinggir lapangan. Matanya tidak lepas dari _namja_ yang terlihat paling bersinar di antara mereka. Choi Siwon, adalah _namjachingu _ Sungmin. Kapten basket sekaligus _namja_ yang paling diidolakan seluruh _yeoja_ yang ada di sekolahnya. Bahkan, nama Siwon sudah terkenal ke sekolah-sekolah lain. Lee Sungmin sungguh beruntung karena dua bulan yang lalu Siwon menyatakan cinta dan meminta Sungmin menjadi kekasihnya.

Siapa yang menyangka Siwon memilih Sungmin?

Lee Sungmin hanya siswi kelas satu di SME Senior High School. Ya, Lee Sungmin bahkan baru dua bulan menjadi siswi di sekolah ini. Berbeda dengan Siwon yang sudah kelas tiga. Tidak hanya berbeda itu saja, Siwon yang tampan dan kapten tim basket memilih Sungmin. Sungmin yang penampilannya tidak menyolok. Memakai kacamata dan rambut berponinya selalu dikuncir kuda. Tidak pandai bergaul (juga tidak mengikuti ekstrakulikuler apapun) dan lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca buku atau mengeluarkan _laptop_-nya dan menulis. Karena hobinya itu, tidak heran Lee Sungmin menjadi siswi baru dengan peringkat nilai ujian tertinggi yang diterima SME Senior High School.

Lee Sungmin membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot. Ia membuka tas sekolahnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah novel yang belum sempat ia selesaikan membacanya. Membukanya tepat di halaman yang sudah diberinya pembatas. Membacanya dengan serius meski sesekali melirik Siwon. Kala Siwon melihatnya balik dan tersenyum padanya bahkan melambai, Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum kaku. Sebenarnya ia ingin membalas senyuman dan lambaian tangan Siwon, tapi perasaannya selalu terganggu dengan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Lihat saja kumpulan _yeoja_ yang sekarang sedang melihatnya dengan pandangan iri, dengki, bahkan tatapan ingin membunuh. Mereka adalah sekumpulan _yeoja _yang mengagumi sekaligus menjadi penggemar Siwon. Isinya mulai dari kelas satu hingga kelas tiga.

"Cih. Lihat, pangeran kita tersenyum pada si upik abu," ujar _yeoja_ yang berambut kecoklatan. Jessica, siswi kelas dua, kapten tim voli sekolah.

"Aish, berani benar dia membalas senyuman Wonnie," _yeoja_ lain yang berkuncir dua dan memakai rok mini itu menimpali. Yuri, siswi kelas tiga, kapten tim _cheerleader_ sekolah yang baru saja selesai latihan. Beberapa _yeoja_ yang berpakain seperti Yuri mengangguk untuk mendukung ucapan sang _leader._

Lee Sungmin hanya bisa menghela napas mendengar komentar mereka sambil terus mencoba berkonsentrasi membaca novel yang dipegangnya. Saat konsentrasi Sungmin mulai terpusat pada novel yang dibacanya, ada bayangan yang menutupi sinar matahari.

'Gelap?' tanya Sungmin dalam hati.

Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya wajah lelah dan berkeringat sang kekasih, Choi Siwon.

"Sedang sibuk, _eoh?" _tanya Choi Siwon sambil tersenyum. Siwon duduk di dekat Sungmin, ada tas besar yang membatasi mereka.

"_Ani,_ hanya membaca novel yang belum kuselesaikan," ujar Sungmin, kembali membatasi halaman buku yang dibacanya sebelum menutupnya dan menyimpannya di tas.

Siwon mengambil sesuatu dari tas besar yang ada di sampingnya, mengeluarkan botol minuman dan handuk.

"Biar kubantu membuka botolnya," tawar Lee Sungmin yang melihat Siwon agak kesulitan karena sedang mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk.

"_Ne, gomawo,"_ ucap Siwon berterima kasih.

Melihat adegan-adegan itu membuat para penggemar Siwon semakin sinis melihat mereka. Meski tidak terdengar, tapi Sungmin meyakini bahwa mereka sedang menyumpah-serapah dirinya. Lagi-lagi Sungmin hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Sudah sore, sebaiknya kita pulang." Siwon merapikan botol minum dan haduknya ke dalam tas besarnya. _"Kajja."_

Siwon berdiri. Mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Sungmin, menunggu Sungmin membalas ulurannya. Sungmin sempat menatap ragu pada Siwon, tapi akhirnya ia menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Siwon. Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan dan menyisakan keirian yang semakin mendalam bagi para penggemar Siwon.

* * *

Siwon menggandeng tangan Sungmin sampai di pelataran parkir sekolah. Di sana, supir Sungmin, Shindong sudah menunggu.

"Sampai jumpa besok, _ne," _ujar Siwon sambil mengacak pelan poni Sungmin. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu membuka pintu penumpang di samping kursi pengemudi. Meskipun kedudukan Sungmin adalah majikan, tapi ia terbiasa untuk membuka/menutup pintu mobil untuk dirinya sendiri. Lee Sungmin juga lebih memilih duduk di samping supirnya dibanding harus duduk sendirian di kursi penumpang belakang.

"Jalan, _ahjussi,"_ ujar Sungmin pada supirnya.

Sepanjang jalan dihabiskan Sungmin untuk mengobrol dengan Shindong. Saat mulai lelah, Sungmin pun tertidur.

"Minnie _agasshi,_ kita sudah sampai," Shindong membangunkan Sungmin dengan sopan.

Sungmin perlahan membuka matanya. Membiasakan diri lagi dengan kehidupan nyata setelah sejenak hidup di alam tidurnya.

"_Gomawo, ahjussi,"_ Sungmin bangun dan keluar dari mobil lalu menuju bangunan besar yang sudah ditinggalinya selama hampir tujuh belas tahun. Kediaman keluarganya.

Sungmin masuk melewati pintu dapur yang tidak terkunci, lalu berjalan mengendap-endap seperti seorang pencuri. Dari dalam terdengar suara televisi yang sedang menyala. Sungmin membuka sepatunya dan menentengnya. Ia meletakkan sepatu di rak yang ada di dekat ruang makan. Lalu meneruskan langkah pelannya menuju ruang keluarga, tempat suara televisi terdengar.

Seorang wanita setengah baya sedang serius menyaksikan siaran televisi yang sedang memberitakan sesuatu.

Sungmin mendekati wanita itu dan…

"DOR!" Sungmin berteriak semangat.

"Dor dor dor dor. Orang ganteng dor dor," wanita yang dikagetkan Sungmin itu latah, tubuhnya refleks seperti tentara yang sedang menembaki musuh.

Sungmin tertawa geli melihat tingkah wanita itu. Sedangkan wanita itu hanya memasang muka memelas.

"_Mianhe, Ahjumma," _ujar Sungmin di ujung tawanya. "Habisnya kau serius sekali menonton televisinya. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengagetkanmu."

"Minnie, kau ini sering sekali menggoda _Ahjumma," _ujar wanita bernama Heechul itu. Heechul adalah asisten rumah tangga di keluarga Lee Sungmin. Heechul sudah bekerja pada keluarga Lee Sungmin bahkan sebelum Sungmin lahir.

"Maafkan aku, _ne?_ Memangnya _Ahjumma_ sedang menonton acara apa sih?" Sungmin jadi ikut-ikutan menonton televisi.

CHO KYUHYUN. PEMBUNUH DIREKTUR PARK JUNGSU MENJADI BURON SEJAK DUA HARI YANG LALU.

Itulah tulisan yang menyertai foto seorang _namja_ yang sengaja ditayangkan pihak stasiun televisi. Sungmin memperhatikan wajah orang dalam foto itu. Kulitnya sedikit gelap, rambutnya lurus meski potongannya tidak terlalu panjang, alis matanya tebal, matanya tajam, bentuk wajahnya tegas.

'Cocok sekali menjadi penjahat,' ujar Sungmin membatin.

"_Omooo… _Kau lihat Minnie, dia sangat tampan untuk mejadi seorang penjahat," komentar Heechul berseberangan dengan pemikiran Sungmin.

Sungmin bergidik ngeri. 'Apanya yang tampan? Tampang kriminil begitu,' Sungmin masih berkomentar dalam hati.

"Direktur Park Jungsu, CEO dari PARK GROUP ditemukan tewas di kantornya pada pukul delapan malam, Senin 1 Juli lalu. Menurut saksi mata, jenazah ditemukan dalam kondisi tidak bernyawa karena luka tusukan," pembawa berita itu membacakan narasinya. Tayangan televisi itu kemudian menampilkan seorang _namja _usia dua puluhan.

"Saya melihatnya. Pembunuh itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Dia anak buah saya sebagai _office_ _boy _di kantor ini. Saat itu saya sedang mengecek untuk terakhir kalinya lampu-lampu di setiap lantai. Dan saat saya berada di lantai tujuh, saya melihat Cho Kyuhyun sedang berlari menuju tangga darurat. Saya berteriak memanggil namanya, tapi dia diam saja dan terus berlari. Saya penasaran dan mengecek seluruh isi lantai tujuh, di situlah saya menemukan Direktur yang sudah berlumuran darah dengan pisau yang tergeletak di sampingnya."

"Sadis," komentar Sungmin.

"Tampan," komentar Heechul berbarengan dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Asisten rumah tangganya ini sudah terbuai dengan penjahat itu.

"Apanya yang tampan sih?" tanya Sungmin sambil melihat televisi yang kali ini menayangkan lagi foto sang penjahat.

"Senyumnya itu lho, Minnie. Dia tampak begitu… Mac.. Mac apa ya kata anak muda sekarang?"

"Macho?" tebak Sungmin. Heechul mengangguk dengan semangat. "Tetap saja dia itu pembunuh dan…" Sungmin bersiap untuk bangkit sambil menjinjing tasnya. Ia mendekat ke telinga Heechul.

"BUROOOON!" teriak Sungmin tepat di telinga Heechul.

"Eh buron ganteng, ganteng buron. Buron-buron ganteng," lagi-lagi Heechul latah karena ulah Sungmin. Heechul memegangi dadanya yang naik-turun tidak teratur sambil mengatur napasnya sementara Sungmin berjalan menuju lantai dua sambil menahan tawanya karena berhasil menjahili asisten rumah tangganya yang sudah ia anggap seperti keluarga sendiri.

* * *

Sungmin memasuki kamarnya di lantai dua. Hal yang pertama dilakukannya adalah membuka kacamata dan menaruhnya di atas meja belajar. Kemudian Sungmin meletakkan tasnya di kasur dan menyalakan pendingin udara. Lalu membuka seragamnya dan menyisakan _tank top _berwarna putih. Sungmin menuju lemarinya dan mengambil kaos berwarna hijau. Saat hendak memakainya, Sungmin merasa perutnya sedikit melilit, ia ingin buang air kecil. Sungmin membawa kaos itu dan bermaksud memakainya di kamar mandi.

Sungmin membawa langkah ringannya menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya itu. Sungmin memasukinya dan begitu pintu tertutup…

* * *

GREP.

Kaos yang tadi Sungmin bawa direbut seseorang. Tidak hanya itu, kaos itu digunakan untuk menyumpal mulut Sungmin dari belakang. Kedua tangan Sungmin pun ditarik ke belakang dan dikunci oleh tangan seseorang.

Sungmin berontak, tapi orang itu semakin mengencangkan sumpalan pada mulut Sungmin dan kuncian pada tangan Sungmin. Kulit Sungmin bertemu dengan kulit orang itu. Dingin.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan berteriak ataupun lari, maka aku tidak akan menyakitimu," ujar sebuah suara berat tepat di telinga Sungmin. Bulu kuduk Sungmin berdiri. Keringat sudah mengucur di dahinya.

"Berjanjilah," ujar orang itu lagi yang diketahui Sungmin dari suaranya adalah seorang _namja._

Sungmin tidak ada pilihan. Ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Setelah beberapa detik, sumpalan dan kuncian pada tangan Sungmin mengendur. Sungmin tidak menyia-nyiakan itu dan menginjak kaki _namja _yang berada di belakangnya hingga seluruh tubuh Sungmin yang disandera terbebas. Sungmin mencoba membuka pintu, tapi dengan cepat orang itu menahannya. Ia membalik tubuh Sungmin hingga berhadapan dengannya. Tubuhnya menjepit tubuh Sungmin ke pintu. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengunci kedua tangan Sungmin, dan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk membekap mulut Sungmin sebagai pengganti kaos yang tadi menyumpal.

Sungmin dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah siapa pelaku semua ini. Kulitnya yang gelap kecoklatan, rambutnya yang lurus, alisnya yang tebal, rahangnya yang tegas, dan mata yang tajam. Sungmin seperti pernah melihat orang ini. Sungmin memaksa ingatannya untuk berpikir. Sungmin membesarkan matanya saat ia tahu bahwa _namja _yang ada di depannya adalah…

* * *

'Buron itu!'

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous Chapter: Baru saja Sungmin melihat siaran televisi yang menyiarkan berita tentang pembunuh yang menjadi buron. Tapi tiba-tiba saja orang itu muncul di kamar Sungmin.**

* * *

**-KYUHYUN POV-**

Aku merasa sudah berlari puluhan kilometer dan bersembunyi dari banyak orang yang kutemui di jalan. Aku lelah, tapi aku tetap meneruskan pelarianku. Hingga aku berada di sini. Di sebuah perumahan elit dengan rumah-rumah yang besar dan mewah.

Aku bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon besar. Mengatur napasku yang nyaris habis. Aku melihat di sudut mataku, seorang _ahjumma_ baru saja keluar dari sebuah rumah besar sambil membawa plastik besar berisi sesuatu. _Ahjumma _itu berjalan ke arah tempat sampah dan membuang platik yang dibawanya ke dalam tempat sampah itu. Saat ia berbalik, seorang _ahjumma_ lain yang kebetulan lewat menyapanya dan mengajaknya mengobrol.

Aku berjalan menyelinap ke arah sebuah pintu gerbang hitam, di mana _ahjumma_ yang membuang sampah itu tadi keluar. Aku masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Melewati halaman dan garasinya yang kosong serta luas.

Ceklek.

Pintu itu terbuka. Aku sempat berpikir apakah harus masuk atau tidak. Saat kulihat _ahjumma _itu sudah kembali dengan tangan kosongnya. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain dan masuk ke dalam melalui pintu itu.

Ternyata sebuah dapur. Aku memasuki dapur yang bersih itu. Kulihat _ahjumma_ itu sedang mengunci pintu gerbangnya dan berjalan mengarah ke sini. Aku panik bukan main. Aku tidak ingin _ahjumma_ itu melihatku lalu berteriak-teriak. Aku memperhatikan rumah bergaya minimalis-Eropa itu, aku keluar dari dapur dan memsuki ruang makan, lalu ruang keluarga. Saat kulihat ada lantai dua, aku memutuskan untuk menaikinya karena _ahjumma_ itu sudah semakin mendekat.

Hanya ada dua pintu di lantai dua dan satu lorong pendek yang membawaku pada sebuah pintu bercat putih di ujungnya. Pintu itu lagi-lagi tidak terkunci, aku membukanya dan masuk ke dalamnya. Sebuah kamar bernuansa putih dan hijau. Kamar yang rapi dan bersih. Sepertinya kamar seorang _yeoja_.

Aku memperhatikan sekeliling isi kamar. Tidak terlalu ada banyak barang di kamar ini. Hanya ada tempat tidur yang cukup besar dengan dua meja di masing-masing sisi kanan dan kirinya, lemari pakaian, sofa panjang, dan meja belajar dengan tumpukan buku. Aku mendekati meja belajar itu. Kebanyakan buku pelajaran _senior high-school. _Ada juga di antaranya beberapa buku fiksi.

Aku melongokkan kepala sedikit ke arah luar jendela. Sebuah sedan berwarna hitam berhenti di depan pintu gerbang. Kulihat seorang _ahjussi_ keluar dari pintu pengemudi. Membuka gerbang dan masuk lagi ke dalam mobil. Tidak lama kemudian mobil masuk melewati gerbang, menuju garasi yang ada di sebelah halaman.

"Sampai kapan?" tanyaku pelan. Entah pada siapa karena aku pun tidak tahu apa jawabannya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku karena tidak ada lagi yang dapat kulihat selain halaman dan jalanan. Mengedarkan lagi pandanganku ke seluruh isi kamar. Aku tertarik pada sebuah foto yang dipajang di meja kecil dekat tempat tidur. Foto itu adalah foto satu-satunya yang ada di kamar ini.

Tiga orang _yeoja_ dengan seragam _junior_ _high school_. Mereka berkuncir enam, juga memakai _name tag_ yang terbuat dari kardus bertuliskan nama hewan. Aku mengira foto itu pasti diambil saat masa ospek sekolah_. _Yang paling kiri adalah _yeoja_ berambut pendek dan lebih tinggi dari dua _yeoja _lainnya, memakai _name tag _bertuliskan Kera Pesek. Yang di sebelah kanan adalah _yeoja_ berambut ikal yang paling pendek dan bertubuh paling tambun, nama yang tertera di papannya adalah Gajah Sipit. Dan yang di tengah, _yeoja_ yang hanya tersenyum kecil dibading dua _yeoja _lain yang tertawa. _Yeoja _itu memakai kacamata. Bebek Culun namanya. Salah satu dari mereka pasti pemilik kamar ini.

"Burooon!"

Aku panik mendengar suara seseorang yang berteriak dari lantai satu. Samar, tapi aku bisa mendengarnya. Setelah itu yang kudengar hanya suara tawa dan derap langkah yang kian mendekat ke kamar ini.

'Aku harus bersembunyi!' perintahku pada diriku sendiri. 'Tapi di mana?'

Aku melongok ke bawah tempat tidur. Terlalu mencolok kalau aku bersembunyi di sini, pasti akan cepat ketahuan. Aku melihat sebuah pintu di sudut ruangan ini. Sementara langkah itu terdengar semakin jelas. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, aku langsung saja masuk ke dalam pintu itu.

Ternyata sebuah kamar mandi. Tubuhku menegang di balik pintu kamar mandi saat aku mendengar suara pintu di buka. Seseorang pasti sudah memasuki kamar. Kurasakan napasku berburu dengan debar jantungku sendiri.

Jantungku semakin berdebar kala pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Seorang _yeoja_ berdiri memunggungiku. Tanpa aba-aba aku menarik kaos yang dipegangnya dan kugunakan untuk menyumpal mulutnya agar tidak berteriak. Aku juga menahan kedua tangannya dengan tanganku yang bebas.

Dia berusaha meronta, sedangkan aku menahannya lebih kuat agar dia tidak lepas dan kabur.

"Kalau kau berjanji tidak akan berteriak dan lari maka aku tidak akan menyakitimu," ujarku pelan.

Dia diam saja, tidak merespon.

"Berjanjilah," kataku meyakinkannya.

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Kukendurkan sedikit kedua tanganku karena dia sudah berjanji. Tapi dia malah menginjak kakiku. Aku sedikit meringis kesakitan.

Dia berusaha kabur dengan membuka pintu, segera saja kutahan pintu itu dengan kakiku. Kubalik dia dan kudorong pelan tubuhnya menyudut ke pintu. Kubekap mulutnya dan tangannya kembali kukunci.

Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang ketakutan. Peluh yang membanjir di wajahnya. Dan matanya yang membesar saat mata kami beradu pandang.

Si Bebek Culun dalam foto.

Sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak berniat menakutinya apalagi menyakitinya.

**-KYUHYUN POV END-**

* * *

"Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan berteriak atau pun lari. Jangan coba-coba mengingkari janjimu. Percayalah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu," ujar Cho Kyuhyun. Nada bicaranya lebih terdengar seperti memohon daripada mengancam.

'Mana mungkin aku mempercayai pembunuh berdarah dingin sepertimu!' teriak Sungmin dalam hati.

"Apa kau tahu siapa aku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

'Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau si buron yang sedang dicari-cari itu kan!' Lagi-lagi Sungmin hanya bisa menjawab dalam hati.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu siapa aku." Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri karena Sungmin diam saja. "Tapi aku tidak seperti yang mereka bicarakan. Percayalah padaku," ujar Kyuhyun tetap berusaha meyakinkan Sungmin.

Sungmin berusaha untuk bicara meski tidak bisa. Kyuhyun menyadari bekapan tangannya pada mulut Sungmin yang sama sekali tidak berkurang.

"Kau ingin bicara sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya karena tidak bisa berbicara.

"Berjanjilah padaku, kau tidak akan berteriak atau pun lari," Kyuhyun mengulangi lagi ucapannya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. Rambut Kyuhyun sedikit lebih panjang dari yang tadi dilihatnya di siaran berita televisi. Sungmin juga bisa melihat bahwa di sepanjang rahang Kyuhyun mulai tumbuh bulu-bulu halus.

'Mata itu. Ke mana perginya mata tajam pembunuh itu?' tanya Sungmin pada diri sendiri.

Mata Kyuhyun terlihat kuyu dan cekung dengan lingkaran hitam yang besar. Bagaimana tidak, Kyuhyun tidak tidur selama dua hari dalam masa pelariannya.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu kalau kau mau berjanji padaku."

Sungmin akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit ragu. Tapi akhirnya dilepaskan juga tangannya yang membekap mulut Sungmin. Meski tubuh Kyuhyun tetap mengunci tubuh Sungmin dan satu tangannya tetap menahan kedua tangan Sungmin.

"Bi... Biarkan aku buang air kecil. Aku ingin... Ingin sekali buang air kecil," ujar Sungmin terbata.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Lesung pipit terlihat di kedua pipinya.

Sungmin mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Wajahnya memerah antara menahan malu dan... Tentu saja menahan rasa ingin buang air kecilnya.

Kyuhyun mundur satu langkah. Ia mengambilkan kaos hijau Sungmin yang terjatuh di lantai dan memberikannya pada Sungmin. "Aku akan menunggumu di luar. Aku percaya padamu dan kuharap kau juga percaya padaku."

Kyuhyun menggeser posisi tubuh Sungmin lalu ia sendiri keluar dan menutup pintu kamar mandi dari luar.

* * *

"Gila, ini gila!" Ujar Sungmin tertahan. "Aku pasti sedang bermimpi," Sungmin menampar-nampar pelan pipinya. _"Aish," _ringis Sungmin saat pipinya terasa nyata bertemu dengan telapak tangannya.

Setelah memastikan pintu kamar mandi terkunci dan memakai kaosnya serta mengeluarkan apa yang ingin dikeluarkannya, Sungmin terlihat sedang mondar-mandir.

"Ada pembunuh di kamarku. Di dalam kamar mandiku. Dia seorang buron, lalu memintaku percaya padanya, dan..." Sungmin mengusap wajahnya. Antara takut, bingung, dan putus asa karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. "... dan dia menungguku di luar pintu ini. Di kamarku!"

_"Eottokhe?"_ Sungmin menggigiti ujung kuku ibu jari kanannya.

Sudah hampir setengah jam Sungmin berada di dalam kamar mandi. Dahinya berkerut pertanda ia sedang berpikir keras. Sungmin masih saja mondar-mandir seperti sebuah setrikaan. Sesekali Sungmin menggigiti kukunya atau memelintir ujung kaosnya.

Setelah mendapat keputusan, Sungmin akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membuka kunci pintu kamar mandi. Lalu dibukanya pelan pintu itu.

Dilihatnya Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di kursi belajarnya. Kyuhyun menggeser kursi beroda itu ke dekat tempat tidur Sungmin. Lalu menepuk-nepuk ranjang Sungmin sebagai isyarat permintaan agar Sungmin bersedia duduk di situ. Sungmin terlihat ragu, meski akhirnya ia melangkah juga dan duduk di ranjangnya.

"Sudah berulang kali kubilang, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Jangan tegang seperti itu," ujar Kyuhyun yang melihat tubuh Sungmin sekaku boneka kayu.

"Langsung saja katakan, maumu apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil tetap waspada.

"Begini, _Agasshi_ Bebek..."

"Bebek?!" Sungmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. "Kau memanggilku apa?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia mengarahkan dagunya ke arah meja kecil di mana terdapat foto Sungmin dan kedua sahabatnya. Sungmin mengikuti ke mana dagu Kyuhyun mengarah.

_"Omo!"_ Sungmin langsung mengambilnya dan menyembunyikan foto itu di balik bantalnya. Ada _namja _yang tidak dikenalnya melihat fotonya dengan kunciran aneh dan nama yang aneh pula. Bagaimana pun itu sungguh memalukan.

"Lupakan foto tadi. Panggil aku Lee Sungmin saja dan cepat katakan apa maumu," ujar Lee Sungmin berusaha untuk tetap tidak terlihat takut atau pun panik.

"_Ne, Agasshi_ Lee Sungmin," Kyuhyun menuruti keinginan Lee Sungmin. "Aku Cho Kyuhyun _imnida._ Aku... Kurasa kau sudah tahu siapa aku, pasti media sudah..."

"Langsung saja katakan maumu. Jangan berbelit-belit," Sungmin mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

"Baiklah," Kyuhyun mengambil napas sebagai jeda. "Izinkan aku tinggal di sini," ujar Kyuhyun cepat. Ia turun dari kursi belajar Sungmin dan berlutut di hadapan Sungmin.

_"MWO?!"_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca dan _review. _:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previous Chapter: Kyuhyun meminta izin untuk tinggal bersama Sungmin. Sungmin kaget bukan main, mana mungkin dia membiarkan seorang buron untuk tinggal bersamanya.**

* * *

_"MWO?!"_ Setengah berteriak Sungmin mengutarakan kekagetannya.

"Ma... Maksudku biarkan aku meminjam kamar mandimu," Kyuhyun meralat ucapannya.

"Kamar mandiku?" Sungmin mengulangnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. _"Ne,_ biarkan aku tinggal di kamar mandimu untuk sementara waktu. Aku janji tidak akan mengganggumu atau menyakitimu."

Sungmin menggeleng keras. _"Andwae, andwae."_

"Semua orang mencariku karena mereka mengaggapku sebagai pembunuh. Asal kau tahu, aku sama sekali tidak membunuh direktur itu. Percayalah padaku. Kau satu-satunya harapanku saat ini," ujar Kyuhyun memelas.

Jujur saja, Sungmin tidak ingin mempercayai kata-kata _namja _yang sekarang sedang berlutut di hadapannya. Tapi hati kecil Sungmin berkata lain. Hati kecilnya menerima sinyal dari matanya yang sedang menatap Kyuhyun. Ya, mata Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak rapuh dan putus asa. Sungmin tidak melihat Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya sebagai pembunuh. Nalurinya berkata bahwa ia harus menolong orang itu.

"Ta… tapi," Sungmin yang awalnya jelas-jelas menolak mulai ragu. Kebimbangan bergejolak di hati dan pikirannya.

"Izinkan aku menempati kamar mandimu. Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan mengganggu atau menyakitimu. Aku hanya butuh tempat untuk tinggal dan… bersembunyi." Kyuhyun menunduk saat mengucapkan kata terakhirnya.

"Kalau kau tidak bersalah kenapa kau bersembunyi?"

Kyuhyun seperti tertampar mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku terus berlari dan bersembunyi. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa memunculkan diriku untuk saat ini," Kyuhyun mencoba menjelaskan meskipun ia sendiri terlihat bingung saat menyusun kata-katanya.

"Sampai kapan?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entahlah. Kurasa sampai keadaan di luar sana mulai tenang," Kyuhyun sendiri ragu dengan jawabannya. "Jadi, bagaimana _Agasshi _Lee Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun masih memohon.

"Kau akan tinggal di mana? Bagaimana kalau orang rumahku tahu?"

"Aku akan menempati kamar mandimu," Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir. "Kau boleh mengunciku dari luar kamar mandi. Dan aku akan keluar saat kau ingin menggunakan kamar mandimu. Aku tidak akan membuat kegaduhan. Aku hanya akan menggunakan kamar mandimu saat kau sedang ada di kamar. Jadi orang lain akan mengira kau yang menggunakan kamar mandi. Bagaimana, _Agasshi _Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin terdiam beberapa saat dan menatap Kyuhyun yang penuh rasa memelas sekaligus memohon. Ia tahu dirinya tidak akan tega melihat orang yang begitu memerlukan pertolongan darinya. "Ba… baiklah," ujar Sungmin akhirnya.

Kyuhyun terlihat girang bukan main. Lesung pipitnya terlihat lagi. Karena terlalu senang Kyuhyun refleks menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin yang berada di pangkuan Sungmin. Sungmin yang kaget dengan gerakan cepat menarik tangannya.

"_Mi… mian,"_ Kyuhyun menyadari ketidaksopanannya. _"Kamsahamnida, kamsahamnida, Agasshi _Lee Sungmin. _Kamsahamnida,"_ kata Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Sudahlah, jangan seperti itu," ujar Sungmin risih. "Satu lagi, kau tidak perlu memanggilku seformal itu. Kau cukup memanggilku Sungmin," lanjut Sungmin.

"_Ne, _Sungmin," sahut Kyuhyun masih memamerkan lesung pipitnya. Ia bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi di sudut kamar Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melepas kunci yang terdapat pada lubang kunci bagian dalam dan memasang kuncinya di bagian luar. "Sekarang kau bisa mengunciku dari luar."

Kemudian Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya dari dalam. Menunggu untuk Sungmin menguncinya dari luar kamar mandi.

Lima detik kemudian pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka. Kepala Kyuhyun terlihat melongok. "Kau tidak mengunci pintunya?" tanya Kyuhyun heran karena ia masih melihat Sungmin yang masih belum berubah posisinya. Terduduk di kasurnya.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Sungmin. Sungmin masih tidak percaya ia sedang menyembunyikan seorang buron di kamar mandinya. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kamar mandinya. Dilihatnya wajah Kyuhyun yang heran karena menunggu respon Sungmin. Sungmin akhirnya berjalan mendekati pintu kamar mandi, mendorong kepala Kyuhyun sampai masuk ke dalam dan saat hendak menutup pintunya, Kyuhyun menahan pintu itu dengan tangannya. Pintu itu terbuka lagi dan kepala Kyuhyun muncul.

"Sungmin, bi... Bisakah kau memberiku..." Kyuhyun tergagap, ia sedikit menunduk. "... pisang?"

_"Mwo?_ Pisang?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Aku melihat ada buah pisang di meja makanmu. Kau tahu, aku hampir dua hari ini tidak makan apapun. Jadi..."

Kruyuk kruyuk.

Ada suara-suara aneh yang berasal dari perut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun nyengir sebagai ganti kata maafnya. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat lucu seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan mengompol oleh orang tuanya. Sungmin menahan senyumnya.

'Penjahat apa yang seperti anak kecil begitu?' Sungmin geli sendiri.

Sungmin mendorong kepala Kyuhyun dan menutup pintu dan tidak lupa menguncinya. Baru saja pintu terkunci, terdengar dua ketukan dari dalam.

"Apalagi?" tanya Sungmin tanpa membuka pintu.

_"Gomawo,"_ sahut Kyuhyun dari dalam.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepala sambil menahan senyumnya.

'Apa benar dia buron?'

* * *

Sungmin memasukkan kunci kamarnya ke dalam saku celananya. Setelah mengunci pintu kamar mandinya, Sungmin mengganti rok sekolahnya dengan celana sedengkul yang lebih santai. Setelah itu Sungmin keluar dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Untuk berjaga-jaga siapa tahu ada seseorang yang masuk ke kamarnya. Akan lebih aman kalau Sungmin mengunci kamarnya.

Lalu Sungmin turun ke lantai satu dan menuju ruang makan. Benar saja ada tiga buah pisang di meja makan. Sungmin mengambilnya. Kemudian Sungmin melirik ke dapur, rupanya Heechul sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

Sebelum kembali ke kamarnya, Sungmin membuka lemari penyimpanan yang berada persis di bawah tangga. Isinya macam-macam. Sabun, sikat gigi, pasta gigi, handuk, dan banyak lainnya yang memang sengaja disediakan untuk stok keperluan rumah. Sungmin mengambil peralatan mandi seperti handuk, sabun, shampo, dan sikat gigi serta pasta gigi.

Setelah memastikan semuanya lengkap, Sungmin menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Sungmin melewati sebuah pintu sebelum pintu kamarnya. Kamar orang tuanya.

Sungmin membuka pintu kamar itu. Kosong, seperti lama tidak digunakan. Sungmin tidak menghiraukan kondisi itu, ia melihat lemari pakaian besar yang ada di sudut kamar. Sungmin mendekatinya dan terlihat berpikir.

"Kalau kupinjam beberapa, tidak akan ketahuan bukan?" tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri. Sungmin berdeham, "Silakan ambil semaumu, Minnie," ujar Sungmin dengan suara berat meniru seperti suara _appa_-nya. Sungmin tersenyum dengan bangga atas ide aneh yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Sungmin mengambil tiga buah baju dan tiga buah celana dari lemari orang tuanya. Tangan Sungmin penuh dan itu merepotkan dirinya sendiri untuk menutup dan membuka pintu, termasuk pintu kamarnya sendiri.

Sungmin meletakkan barang-barang yang dibawanya di atas meja belajarnya. Sungmin juga memakai kembali kacamatanya sebelum membuka pintu kamar mandinya.

Ketika Sungmin membuka pintu kamar mandinya, Sungmin kaget melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya.

Tubuh Kyuhyun terkulai lemah di dalam _bath tub_ kamar mandinya yang tidak terisi air.

Sungmin mendekatinya dengan panik. 'Apa dia mati?'

"Hei, bangun." Sungmin menggoyang-goyang tubuh Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap diam dan tidak bergeming.

"Hei, kau..."

Zzz... Zzz...

"… tidur?" Sungmin menghela napas lega karena Kyuhyun ternyata hanya tertidur.

Sungmin menyalakan keran dan menampung air sebisanya dengan menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. Kemudian Sungmin berlari kecil mendekati bath tub.

Byur.

Sungmin menyiramkan air yang dibawanya tepat di wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terbangun dan perlahan matanya terbuka.

"Bangunlah. Sebaiknya kau makan dulu," ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya yang sedikit basah. "Kau membawakan aku pisang?"

Sungmin mengangguk dan membawa langkahnya keluar kamar mandi. Kyuhyun mengikutinya.

Sungmin duduk menuju ranjangnya. "Itu. Aku membawakanmu pisang," tunjuk Sungmin ke buah pisang yang ada di meja belajarnya.

Kyuhyun mengambil pisang-pisang itu, _"Gomawo,"_ ujar Kyuhyun hendak kembali ke kamar mandi.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu saja kembali ke kamar mandimu," jawab Kyuhyun. Tangannya tidak tahan untuk menggaruk kepalanya karena heran dengan pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Ngng... Kau makanlah di sini," ujar Sungmin memberi tahu.

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin. Sungmin kaget dan mengambil bantal-bantal yang dijadikannya sebagai tameng.

_"Yaa,_ kau mau apa?"

Kyuhyun berhenti ketika satu langkah lagi mencapai ranjang Sungmin. "Kau bilang aku makan di sini?" Kyuhyun mengulang perkataan Sungmin.

"Maksudku bukan di sini, di ranjangku. Tapi di... sofa itu," kilah Sungmin. "Pasti menjijikan makan di dalam sana. Kau tidak mungkin makan sementara di dekatmu ada _closet._ Lagipula aku ingin menggunakan kamar mandiku," lanjut Sungmin.

_"Ne,_ Sungmin," Kyuhyun memundurkan langkahnya dan duduk bersila di sofa panjang berwarna hijau di dekat jendela.

Sungmin sendiri segera mengambil pakaian ganti dan handuknya untuk mandi sore sementara Kyuhyun sedang menikmati pisangnya.  
...

Usai mandi Sungmin kembali ke kamarnya. Kyuhyun masih duduk di sofa. Sepertinya ia sudah menyelesaikan makannya. Pisang itu sudah tidak ada. Sungmin mengambil pakaian dan perlengkapan mandi yang tadi sudah disiapkannya. Sungmin memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ini baju _appa_-ku. Kau boleh memakainya setelah kau mandi. Kurasa kau sudah cukup lama tidak mandi _eoh?_" kata Sungmin memandangi baju Kyuhyun yang memang terlihat sudah lusuh.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sedikit lengannya. Ia bisa mencium bau keringatnya yang sudah bercampur dengan bau matahari, debu, dan banyak lagi. Sungmin benar, sebaiknya ia segera mandi. Sudah dua hari Kyuhyun tidak mandi, Kyuhyun hanya terus berlari, bersembunyi. Wajar saja tubuhnya sudah mulai mengeluarkan bau yang tidak sedap.

"_Ne,_ aku mandi dulu, Sungmin." Kyuhyun menerima pakaian bersih dan perlengkapan mandi yang diberikan Sungmin. Lalu Kyuhyun menuju kamar mandi Sungmin.

Selama Kyuhyun mandi, Sungmin mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari tasnya. Ada tugas sekolah yang belum diselesaikannya. Sungmin pun mulai mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Sedang asyik mengerjakan tugasnya, Sungmin mendengar suara siulan dari arah kamar mandinya. Pasti Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang bersiul.

'Sepertinya sebuah intro lagu,' tebak Sungmin mengira-ngira.

Penasaran Sungmin mendekati kamar mandi dan menempelkan telinganya di pintu. Sungmin merasa pernah mendengarnya, meskipun setelah ia mencoba mengingatnya, Sungmin tetap tidak berhasil menemukan judulnya.

* * *

Sungmin mengetuk pintu kamar mandinya tiga kali.

"_Wae?"_ sahut Kyuhyun dari dalam.

"Aku akan ke bawah. Ingat, jangan buat kegaduhan. _Arraseo?_"

"_Arraseo, _Sungmin."

Sungmin turun ke lantai satu untuk makan malam. Sepuluh menit yang lalu, Heechul sudah memintanya turun untuk makan malam. Karena Sungmin sudah tidak mendengar suara air dari dalam kamar mandinya, Sungmin berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun sudah selesai mandi.

"Minnie, apa kau tadi yang memakan pisang?" tanya Heechul saat dirinya sedang mempersiapkan makan malam untuk Sungmin dan Shindong. Sungmin memang terbiasa makan bersama asisten rumah tangga dan supirnya jika orang tuanya sedang tidak ada di rumah.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. _"Ne," _jawab Sungmin berbohong. Ada perasaan tidak enak sekaligus bersalah karena ia harus berbohong pada orang yang sudah merawatnya seumur hidup.

"_Aigoo,_ kau sudah mulai suka makan buah pisang, _eoh?_ Baiklah, besok akan kubelikan kau buah pisang yang banyak, _ne?"_

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. Terpaksa.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previous Chapter: Sungmin akhirnya membolehkan Kyuhyun untuk mendiami kamar mandi pribadinya. Itu artinya Sungmin sedang menyembunyikan seorang buron!**

* * *

Sungmin menggeliat ke kanan dan kiri saat mendengar suara jam wekker yang berbunyi nyaring. Tubuh Sungmin bergerak tidak nyaman di balik selimut karena suara berisik yang menggema di seluruh penjuru kamarnya. Rasanya semalam ia bermimpi tentang cerita yang panjang. Ingin kembali ke dunia nyata, tapi ada juga rasa enggan. Bahkan semalam Sungmin baru benar-benar tertidur pukul 2 dini hari. Tapi dengan terpaksa akhirnya Sungmin bangun juga dan mematikan jam wekkernya.

Sungmin mengucek matanya sebentar, lalu mengambil handuknya dan berjalan dengan sedikit sempoyongan ke arah kamar mandi. Di kamar mandi, seperti biasanya Sungmin menggantung handuknya di balik pintu, lalu melepas atasan piyama tidurnya. Sungmin berbalik badan dan…

"KYAAAAAA!" Sungmin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Sungmin langsung mengambil lagi baju dan handuknya. Dengan cepat ia keluar dan mengunci pintu kamar mandinya lagi.

"Kenapa bisa ada _namja_ di _bath tub _kamar mandiku?" tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri. Sungmin menyelimuti tubuh bagian atasnya dengan handuk.

Tok tok.

Dua ketukan itu terdengar dari kamar mandi.

"Kau kenapa, Sungmin? Ini aku, Cho Kyuhyun," ujar Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar mandi.

'Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun siapa?' Sungmin mencoba mengingat. 'Seperti nama _namja_ yang muncul dalam mimpiku? Tapi ini kan nyata. Berarti, buron itu…'

Tok tok tok.

Kali ini ketukan berasal dari luar pintu kamarnya. Seseorang berusaha membuka kenop pintu kamar Sungmin yang terkunci.

"Minnie, kau baik-baik saja? _Gwaenchana?"_ suara Heechul terdengar cemas.

'Gawat! Kalau _ahjumma_ curiga dan memaksa masuk, dia bisa ketahuan! _Eothokke?_' Sungmin panik, ia menggigiti ujung kukunya.

"Tenang Lee Sungmin, kau tidak boleh membiarkan _ahjumma_ curiga. Tenaaang, tarik napas." Sungmin menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan melalui mulut. Lalu berusaha memperlihatkan kalau dirinya baik-baik saja. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya setengah saja.

"Selamat pagi, _Ahjumma,"_ sapa Sungmin mengatur suaranya senormal mungkin.

Heechul berjinjit dan melongok ke dalam kamar Sungmin. "Kau baik-baik saja, Minnie?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepala. "Tentu saja. _Wae?"_

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. _Wae _kau sudah berteriak-teriak sepagi ini?" Heechul balik bertanya.

"_Ani, _hanya ada…" Sungmin sedikit berdeham. "… ada kecoa di kamar mandiku. Jadi aku sedikit kaget."

'Tuhan, aku sudah berbohong lagi.' Sungmin membatin.

"Mau kubantu mengeluarkannya?" tanya Heechul menawarkan pertolongan.

"_Andwae!" _Sungmin refleks berteriak.

"_Andwae _eh_ andwae," _ Heechul yang kaget sekaligus heran jadi latah karena teriakan Sungmin. Tidak biasanya anak majikannya ini berteriak pada orang lain.

"Maksudku, aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri." Kali ini Sungmin memelankan suaranya, bahkan sambil memberikan senyum.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau bersiap. Sarapanmu sudah hampir selesai," ujar Heechul mengalah meskipun masih menaruh curiga.

"_Ahjumma,_ bisa kah kau siapkan bekal untukku? _Omellete _atau roti isi mungkin?" pinta Sungmin sebelum Heechul beranjak.

"Kau ingin bawa bekal? Tumben sekali, apa tidak ingin sarapan?" Lagi-lagi Heechul membalik pertanyaan Sungmin dengan pertanyaan.

"Aku akan sarapan… juga membawa bekal," sahut Sungmin dengan alasan yang menggantung.

Heechul tersenyum mendengar permintaan Sungmin. "Apa kau akan memberikan bekalmu untuk kekasihmu? Begitu rupanya kan?"

"_Mwo?" _Sungmin tidak sepenuhnya paham dengan pertanyaan Heechul. "Ah iya, kau benar. Aku akan memberikannya pada seseorang. Dan tentu aku akan mengatakannya bekalku adalah yang terenak karena dibuatkan oleh _Ahjumma,"_ Sungmin akhirnya mengiyakan saja perkataan Heechul yang bahkan tidak pernah terlintas di pikirannya.

"_Arra, _akan kubuatkan yang paling spesial untuk pangeranmu," ujar Heechul sambil berlalu menuju lantai satu.

Sungmin buru-buru menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Ia bersandar pada pintu untuk mengatur debar jantungnya yang masih bekerja keras. "Fiuuh. Hampir saja."

Sungmin menuju kamar mandinya dan membuka pintunya. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang menatapnya cemas.

"Kau baik-baik saja? _Gwaenchana?_" pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun sama persis seperti pertanyaan Heechul.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya tidak biasa melihat ada orang lain di kamar mandiku. Aku ingin mandi, sebaiknya kau keluar dulu," sahut Sungmin sekenanya.

"_Ne," _Kyuhyun menuruti ucapan Sungmin.

* * *

Begitu selesai mandi, Sungmin membuka pintu kamar mandinya dan melihat ranjangnya yang sudah rapi. Seprainya, posisi bantal-bantalnya dan guling yang tertata serta selimut yang sudah dilipat rapi. Juga melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk bersila di sofa.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot merapikannya," ujar Sungmin sambil memakai kacamatanya. Sungmin sudah berseragam dan menguncir rambutnya.

"Aku akan ke bawah untuk membawakanmu sarapan. Jadi jangan buat kegaduhan, _arra?" _ujar Sungmin

Kyuhyun tersenyum, seperti biasa lesung pipitnya terlihat.

Sungmin kemudian turun ke lantai satu setelah memastikan kamarnya terkunci rapat. Melihat ke ruang makan. Sarapan untuknya sudah tersedia, begitu juga kotak bekalnya. Sungmin membawa kotak bekal itu kembali ke kamarnya, juga segelas susu putih yang sengaja disiapkan Heechul untuknya.

"Cepat makanlah. Dan ini minum untukmu," ujar Sungmin memberikan kotak bekal dan gelas susunya.

"Ini bukannya bekal yang akan kau bawa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dia tidak ingin Sungmin memberikan bekal makannya, tapi malah nantinya kelaparan di sekolah.

Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya. _"Ani,_ aku tidak biasa membawa bekal makan. Aku bilang pada _ahjumma_ ingin memberikan bekal pada kekasihku. Makanya dia membuatkannya," ujar Sungmin beralasan.

"_Ne, gomawo," _ujar Kyuhyun lalu kembali duduk bersila pada sofa Sungmin dan mulai memakan 'bekalnya'. Sementara Sungmin sendiri sedang menyiapkan buku-buku sekolahnya.

Begitu selesai makan, Kyuhyun menyerahkan kotak bekal dan gelas yang kosong itu pada Sungmin. Untuk memperkuat aktingnya, Sungmin memasukkan kotak bekal kosong itu ke dalam tasnya. Lalu Sungmin mengunci lagi kamar mandinya setelah Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam dan meminta Sungmin menguncinya dari luar.

Sungmin turun ke lantai satu dengan gelas kosong dan tentu kunci kamarnya yang ia pastikan sudah aman di dalam tasnya.

Sungmin duduk di meja makan sambil termenung. Mengingat kejadian yang terjadi kemarin hingga pagi ini. Semuanya masih terasa seperti mimpi. Ia masih tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya sedang menyembunyikan seorang buron di kamar mandinya. Bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang tahu?

"_Ya, _Minnie, kau belum menyentuh makananmu tapi susumu sudah habis?" tanya Heechul yang baru ingin bergabung sarapan dengan Sungmin. "Mau kubuatkan segelas lagi?"

'Lagi-lagi aku harus berbohong.'

* * *

**SEGERA JAUHI CHOI SIWON, ATAU HIDUPMU TIDAK AKAN TENANG!**

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya saat ia membaca sepucuk kertas yang menyambut kedatangannya saat tiba di kelas. Kertas itu dalam keadaan terlipat dan sudah ada di atas meja tempat Sungmin belajar. Tidak jelas ditujukan untuk siapa, tapi karena ada di atas mejanya dan karena isinya menyangkut Choi Siwon, _namjachingu_-nya, surat ini pasti memang untuk Sungmin. Tidak ada nama pengirimnya. Bukan tulisan tangan, Sungmin jadi tidak bisa menerka siapa pengirimnya.

'Surat kaleng?' Sungmin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin mencoba berpikir tentang kemungkinan siapa pelakunya. Tapi Sungmin sadar bahwa peluangnya sangat kecil untuk menemukan siapa pelakunya. Bukan kah semua _yeoja_ di sekolah ini memusuhi Sungmin karena ia berpacaran denga Siwon? Itu artinya ada sekitar 200 siswi sebagai calon tersangkanya.

"Minnie! Minnie! Minnie!" Seru _yeoja _bertubuh tambun dari arah pintu kelas. Ia sedikit berlari menghampiri Sungmin, diikuti seorang _yeoja_ lain yang bertubuh tinggi.

Sungmin segera melipat surat kaleng itu hingga kecil dan cepat-cepat dimasukkannya ke dalam saku kemeja seragamnya.

"_Waeyo, _Bummie?" tanya Sungmin pada _yeoja _bertubuh tambun.

"Bummie sedang tergila-gila pada seorang buron," yang menjawab malah _yeoja _bertubuh tinggi.

"_Ani,_ dia bukan buron. Tapi buron yang sangat tampan, Wookie!" Kim Kibum, _yeoja_ tambun itu meralat ucapan Kim Ryewook, si _yeoja _bertubuh tinggi.

"Lihat ini," Kibum memperlihatkan _PC tablet_ yang dibawanya pada Sungmin.

**WASPADA! BURON INI BISA ADA DI SEKITAR ANDA.**

Itulah _headlines_ yang dibaca Sungmin saat Kibum memperlihatkan halaman situs portal berita. Di bawah tulisan itu terdapat foto Cho Kyuhyun yang kemarin dilihat Sungmin di televisi. Sedangkan isi beritanya tidak jauh dari kronologi ditemukannya jenazah, kaburnya pembunuh, dan tersangkanya yang sampai hari ini menjadi buron.

"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Kabarnya si tampan ini masih berada di Seoul!" ujar Kibum bersemangat. "Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Dari fotonya saja sudah tampan begini, apalagi aslinya," tambah Kibum sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Kibum memeluk _PC tablet_-nya erat. Seakan _namja_ yang dikaguminya itu berada dalam dekapannya.

"_Ya, _Bummie. Dia tetap saja seorang pembunuh," Ryewook mengingatkan.

Sungmin mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan Ryewook. 'Benar, dia adalah pembunuh!'

"Dia tampan dan seperti pangeran. Wajahnya itu terlihat sangat maskulin dan… seksi," bantah Kibum. Matanya mengerling centil.

'Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu jelek sih.' Sungmin menimpali dalam hati.

"Kau tidak takut dibunuhnya?" tanya Ryewook. Wajahnya seakan berkata, 'Dia mengerikan.'

'Bahkan aku rasanya ingin mati saat pertama melihatnya.'

"Aku tidak akan keberatan kok kalau dibunuh cinta dan senyumnya," jawab Kibum.

'Senyum? Dia punya lesung pipit kalau sedang tersenyum.'

"Ngomong-ngomong dia bersembunyi di mana ya saat ini? Kita harus berhati-hati jika benar dia masih ada di Seoul," Ryewook mengingatkan lagi.

'Dia sedang kukurung di kamar mandiku. Haha.'

"Apa pangeranku itu sudah makan ya?" Kibum bertanya dengan wajah khawatir.

'Kemarin sudah kuberi makan pisang. Dan pagi ini kuberikan bekal makanku dan segelas susu.'

"Dia pasti tidak sempat mandi dalam masa pelariannya itu. Hiii," kali ini Ryewook berkomentar.

'Aku tidak sejahat itu padanya. Aku meminjamkan kamar mandi dan juga peralatan mandinya.'

"Bajunya pasti sudah sangat lusuh. Wajah setampan dia seharusnya memakai setelan jas." Sepertinya Kibum sudah tenggelam dengan khayalan Cinderella-nya.

'Setelan jas? Itu berlebihan, setidaknya aku sudah meminjakannya baju _appa_-ku.'

"Astaga, apa dia mengganti pakaian dalamnya ya?" Ryewook yang melontarkan pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu.

"_MWO?!"_ Sungmin refleks berteriak bahkan sampai berdiri dari kursinya.

Kibum dan Ryewook saling pandang, lalu memandangi Sungmin heran. Sejak tadi Sungmin hanya diam saja dan tidak menanggapi percakapan antara Kibum dan Ryewook, tapi malah tiba-tiba berteriak kaget seperti itu.

"Kau kenapa, Minnie?" tanya Ryewook.

"_A… ani. _Aku… aku hanya berpikir kalau… kalau kalian sebaiknya tidak usah membahas tentang buron itu sampai begitu jauh," Sungmin terdengar hati-hati dalam menyusun kalimatnya. "Itu saja."

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Previous Chapter: Sebagai buron, ternyata Kyuhyun cukup terkenal di kalangan **_**yeoja **_**di Korea Selatan. Bukan karena berita pembunuhan itu, tapi karena ketampanannya.**

* * *

_"Astaga, apa dia mengganti pakaian dalamnya ya?"_

**-SUNGMIN POV-**

Ini semua karena percakapan antara Bummie dan Wookie tadi pagi. Ini semua karena pertanyaan Wookie yang tiba-tiba itu. Ini semua karena buron itu sekarang berada di kamar mandiku!

Ini pertama kalinya aku berada di sini. Di _departement store_. Kalian salah kalau mengira ini pertama kalinya aku datang ke _departement store_. Aku tidak sekampungan itu sampai baru pertama kali datang ke _departement store_ di usiaku yang ke-16_._ Maksudku di sini. Di bagian pakaian dalam _namja!_

Seusai pulang sekolah, aku langsung mengganti pakaian seragamku dengan baju santai. Untung saja di mobil memang selalu sedia pakaian ganti (yang bisa dipakai saat darurat seperti ini). Setelah itu aku meminta Shin _ahjussi_ untuk mengantarkan aku ke sini. Bahkan aku tidak sempat bertemu Siwon sama sekali, jadi aku belum menunjukkan surat kaleng yang kuterima tadi pagi padanya.

Baiklah kembali ke sini, biar kujelaskan kondisinya. Aku anak tunggal. Aku tidak pernah membelikan pakaian dalam untuk kakak laki-lakiku atau adik laki-lakiku. Aku juga tidak pernah membelikan _appa_ pakaian dalam, karena mungkin _umma _yang membelikan untuk _appa_ dan kurasa _appa _sudah cukup dewasa untuk membeli pakaian dalamnya sendiri_._ Atau sebenarnya aku tidak pernah terpikirkan untuk membelikan seorang _namja_ pakaian dalam. Benar, sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas di pikiranku.

Jadi lah aku bingung sendiri di sini. Tidak tahu harus membelikan yang mana. Bahkan ada sepasang pengunjung _namja_ yang kuyakini mereka YAOI, mereka melihatku dan mulai tertawa-tawa kecil. Bahkan _namja_ yang terlihat lebih gagah dari _namja _yang satunya lagi, mencubit pinggang pasangannya saat aku sedikit memelototkan mataku ke arah mereka.

Cih. Aku seperti sedang mempermalukan diriku sendiri di sini.

'Apa kubatalkan saja ya?'Aku mulai berpikir untuk pergi. Tapi...

'_Andwae, andwae.'_

Sehari saja aku tidak mengganti pakaian dalamku, aku pasti merasa tidak nyaman. Apalagi si Cho Kyuhyun itu. Astaga! Bagaimana kalau dia terkena penyakit kelamin gara-gara tidak mengganti pakaian dalamnya selama berhari-hari? Bagaimana kalau sampai virusnya menyebar dan menular?

'_Andwae. Andwae.'_ Kugelengkan lagi kepalaku keras-keras. Kuhentikan langkahku yang ingin hampir pergi untuk berbalik lagi berhadapan dengan ratusan pakaian dalam _namja_ yang ada di hadapanku.

Aku meringis dalam hati. Ini lebih gila daripada yang aku perkirakan.

Seseorang menyentuh pundakku. Aku menoleh, ternyata seorang _yeoja_ usia sekitar pertengahan 30 berseragam khas pramuniaga _departement store_ ini. Ia tersenyum ramah padaku, aku menghela napas lega. Setidaknya aku bisa meminta bantuannya, yang lebih berpengalaman dalam memilih pakaian dalam untuk _namja_.

"Kau kelihatan bingung _Agasshi,_ apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Seohyun ramah. Bisa kulihat namanya dari _name tag _ yang dipakainya.

"_Ne, _aku sedang berencana membeli pakaian dalam untuk _namja_," kataku sambil berbisik.

"_Aigoo… _Kau kan memang sedang ada di bagian pakaian dalam _namja_ mana mungkin kau ingin membeli sepatu," sahutnya. Benar juga!

"Pertama-tama, kau ingin membelikan apa? Boxer, celana dalam, celana renang, atau kaus dalam?" tanyanya padaku.

"Celana dalam," jawabku dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

"Kau akan membelikan celana dalam untuk anak-anak atau orang dewasa?" tanya Seohyun lagi. Padahal aku bicara padanya dengan berbisik, tapi dia malah bersuara keras.

"Dewasa," jawabku, masih berbisik.

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu ikuti aku," katanya mengajakku ke dekat rak-rak yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah bagian pakaian dalam _namja_ ini. "Apa kau akan membelikannya untuk _appa_-mu, _oppa, dongsaeng _atau suamimu?" tanyanya setelah kami sampai di bagian yang lebih spesifik. Pakaian dalam _namja_ dewasa.

"Se.. sebenarnya dia bukan _appa, oppa,dongsaeng, _ataupun suamiku," kataku mendekat ke telinganya untuk berbisik.

"_Aigoo… _ternyata kau _yeoja _yang bersemangat, _eoh?_"katanya dengan suara yang sukses membuatku seperti kepiting rebus. Suaranya bahkan lebih keras dari bel di sekolahku yang bunyi setiap masuk atau pulang sekolah. "Aku tahu, kau akan membelikan pakaian dalam untuk _namjachingu_-mu kan?"

"_Ani,_ bukan begitu." Aku menggerakkan kedua tanganku menolak perkataan –tuduhan lebih tepatnya- yang ditujukan padaku. "Maksudku…"

Dia mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Aku paham dengan semangat masa mudamu," katanya masih saja sok tahu. "Baiklah, _namjachingu_-mu suka motif yang seperti apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"_Mwo?_ Motif?" aku tetap bertanya padahal aku mendengar ucapannya.

Tangannya bergerak. Seperti mencari sesuatu di rak tumpukan celana dalam. "Yang ini motif loreng," katanya mengacungkan celana dalam _namja_ berwarna hijau khas loreng tentara. "Kalau yang ini berbagai motif klub sepak bola Eropa. Ini motif _rainbow_. Atau ini, yang sedang tren dan banyak dicari…" lanjutnya sambil mengacungkan satu per satu berbagai macam motif celana dalam _namja._ Dan yang terakhir… Astaga, di depan mataku ada celana dalam dengan motif doraemon!

"_Namja_ sekarang banyak yang imut," katanya ceria. Benar-benar seperti ibu rumah tangga yang sedang bergosip.

"Apa tidak ada yang lain? Maksudku, yang biasa saja, yang polos." Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Seohyun ini.

"Rupanya _namjachingu_-mu orang yang pemalu ya," ujar Seohyun menebak asal. Sungguh, kalau tidak terpaksa, rasanya aku ingin segera kabur dari sini. Jujur saja, aku merasa beberapa pasang mata sudah ada yang melihat ke arah kami. Bukan hanya pengunjung, tapi juga pramuniaga yang lain.

"Pertanyaan terakhir agar kau bisa segera memilih," katanya lagi. Syukurlah, sudah pertanyaan terakhir.

"Berapa ukuran _namjachingu_-mu?" tanyanya membuat aku terbengong. Dia sukses membuatku melongo dengan mulut dan mata yang membesar.

"U.. Ukuran?" tanyaku pelan sambil menelan ludah.

"Apakah S, M, L, XL, atau jumbo?" Ia bertanya lagi. Aku curiga ini bukan pertanyaan terakhir. Bahkan aku tidak tahu bahwa 'itunya' _namja_ ada ukurannya.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku sangaaat pelan.

"_MWO?!_ KAU TIDAK TAHU UKURAN 'ITU' NAMJACHINGU-MU?"

**-SUNGMIN POV END-**

* * *

Wajah Sungmin seperti sedang direbus dalam air bersuhu seratus derajat. Ucapan Seohyun yang berkata dengan suara lantang itu menyisakan tawa dan seyuman pada orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka.

"Bisakah kau pelankan suaramu dan segera mencarikan yang aku perlukan saja?" Sungmin mulai putus asa karena dirinya sudah menjadi pusat perhatian.

_"Ne_, agar aku tidak salah pilih, coba kau ceritakan bagaimana bentuknya?" Seohyun masih saja mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuat Sungmin rasanya ingin mati saja.

Sungmin menutup kedua wajahnya dengan frustasi. Ia benar-benar ingin segera pergi dari sini.

"Maksudku bentuk badannya, bukan bentuk 'itunya'," ralat Seohyun yang menyadari kegelisahan Sungmin. Sungmin menarik napas lega karena tidak harus membayangkan apa yang tidak ingin dibayangkannya.

"Dia tinggi, sekitar segini," ujar Sungmin mengangkat tangannya sekitar lima belas sentimeter di atas kepala. "Badannya tegap, dan lengannya sedikit berotot," Sungmin mencoba mendeskripsikan _namja_ yang sedang ada di kamar mandinya.

Seohyun mengetuk pelan dagunya dengan telunjuk. Lalu mengambil beberapa celana dalam dan menyimpannya dalam kantong plastik belanjaan dan menyerahkannya pada Sungmin.

"Semoga ukurannya pas dan tidak membuat 'itunya' lecet ya," katanya sebelum Sungmin pergi ke kasir.

Sungmin berusaha mengacuhkannya dan cepat-cepat meninggalkan Seohyun yang sepertinya sudah bersiap dengan 'mangsanya' yang baru saja datang.

Setelah membayar celana dalam yang dibelinya, Sungmin menuju ke swalayan yang masih berada di dalam _departement store._ Ia membeli beberapa cemilan dan pencukur elektrik. Sungmin berpikir siapa tahu Kyuhyun memerlukannya, mengingat cambang di sekitar rahang dan dagu Kyuhyun yang mulai tumbuh tidak beraturan. Setelah itu, Sungmin juga mampir ke sebuah restoran _fastfood,_ membeli makan untuk Kyuhyun. Kalau bukan dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun bisa dapat makan dari mana lagi?

* * *

Begitu sampai di kamarnya, Sungmin mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun langsung membuka pintu kamar mandinya. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur di _bath tub_. Karena kaki Kyuhyun yang panjang, ia sedikit menekuk kakinya. Kyuhyun yang menyadari kedatangan Sungmin pun terbangun.

"Kau sudah pulang, Min?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan suara berat khas orang yang bangun tidur.

"_Ne, _ini untukmu." Sungmin memberikan kantung plastik berisi makanan pada Kyuhyun.

"_Gomawo,"_ Kyuhyun menerima plastik itu dengan wajah yang penuh rasa terima kasih.

"Kau makan saja dulu di sana," unjuk Sungmin mengarahkan wajahnya ke dalam kamarnya. "Aku akan mengambilkan minum untukmu," lanjut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk bersila di sofa. Sementara Sungmin berlalu dari kamarnya untuk mengambil minum.

Sungmin menuruni tangga dan menuju ruang makan. Dilihatnya ada satu sisir buah pisang, rupanya Heechul benar-benar menyiapkan buah pisang karena mengira Sungmin sudah mulai menyukainya. Sungmin mengambil dua buah pisang dan membuka kulkasnya untuk mengambil dua botol minum berukuran besar. Tepat di saat itu bel rumahnya berbunyi. Heechul yang terlihat sedang serius menonton siaran berita –lagi-lagi berita tentang Kyuhyun- tergopoh-gopoh membuka pintunya.

"_Annyeong_. Kami dari kepolisian."

'Polisi?!'

Sungmin yang baru akan menaiki tangga otomatis menghentikan langkah kakinya. Wajahnya pucat. Sungmin cemas.

"_Eothoke?"_ bisiknya pelan sambil menatap anak tangga paling atas di lantai dua.

'Apa mereka sudah tahu keberadaan Kyuhyun di rumah ini?' Sungmin bertanya dalam hati.

Sungmin meletakkan pisang dan botol minum yang dibawanya di meja makan. Lalu menghampiri Heechul, yang sedang kebingungan berhadapan dengan dua orang berseragam polisi. Ini kali pertama rumah mereka didatangi polisi. Wajar saja kalau Heechul sedikit bingung dan ketakutan.

"_Annyeong." _Sapa polisi yang berkulit lebih gelap pada Sungmin yang sudah berada di dekat Heechul.

"_Ann.. yeong." s_ahut Sungmin. Sungmin menganggukkan kepala sopan. "A… ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya Sungmin. Saking gugupnya Sungmin sampai terbata-bata.

"Begini, kami sedang mencari seorang buron," jawab polisi yang berkulit putih dan sedikit kemerahan. Ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari map berwarna putih yang dibawanya.

Foto Cho Kyuhyun dengan tulisan WANTED di bawahnya.

"Ini dia. Apa kalian mengenalnya?"

DEG!

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Heecul atau Heechul? Jujur, sebenernya aku juga nggak tau yang bener yang mana. Terima kasih atas koreksinya. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Previous Chapter: Tanpa disangka-sangka, polisi mendatangi rumah Sungmin untuk menanyakan keberadaan Kyuhyun.**

* * *

Sungmin menatap kertas yang ada di hadapannya. Lalu ia menatap Heechul yang sedang menatap kertas itu dengan wajah serius.

_"Aigoo_.. Tentu saja kami tahu," Heechul yang menjawab. "Dia Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan itu kan?"

Kedua polisi itu saling pandang, entah ini sudah yang ke berapa kalinya mereka mendengar komentar yang sama. Setiap mereka bertanya pada yeoja tentang keberadaan Kyuhyun, pasti yang dibahas tentang ketampanan Kyuhyun.

_"Ne,_ dia Cho Kyuhyun. Tersangka kasus pembunuhan seorang direktur sebuah perusahaan. Sudah buron selama tiga hari," jelas polisi berkulit putih.

"Informasi yang terakhir kami dengar, seseorang melihat keberadaannya masuk ke dalam kompleks perumahan ini. Karena itu kami mencarinya ke mari," lanjutnya.

_"Eothoke?_ Kompleks perumahan ini sedang tidak aman rupanya," Heechul masih menyahuti perkataan polisi.

"Benar, meskipun tidak ada yang tahu keberadaannya di mana sekarang. Apakah masih berada di sekitar sini atau tidak, tapi kami akan tetap menempatkan personil kami untuk berjaga di sekitar perumahan. Kami harap kalian tetap waspada," kali ini polisi yang berkulit gelap mengingatkan.

Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya. _"Ne, _kami akan berhati-hati."

"Kalau kalian melihat atau mengetahui informasi tentang buron ini, harap segera hubungi nomor 911. Itu saja, kami permisi dulu. _Annyeong,"_ ujar polisi berkulit putih mengakhiri kunjungannya di rumah Sungmin.

"Fiuuh.." Tanpa sadar Sungmin menghela napas begitu pintu tertutup. Heechul menatapnya heran.

_"Wae?_ Kenapa kau terlihat lega begitu?" Heechul menatap Sungmin heran.

_"Ani,_ aku hanya... Senang, karena polisi berjaga di sekitar sini. Kuharap kita aman dan baik-baik saja," Sungmin mencari alasan yang dibuat-buat.

"Huh, padahal aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya," keluh Heechul sambil menerawang. "Seperti di film-film, dia menculikku dan menyekapku, lalu sang penculik jatuh cinta pada sanderanya sendiri. Sangat romantis bu..."

_"Yaaa,_ Minnie, aku masih bicara padamu. Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku begitu saja?"

Sementara Sungmin sudah berlalu.

* * *

Sungmin memasuki kamarnya. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk kaku sambil memegang makanannya yang belum dibuka.

"Apa mereka mencariku?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang sedang menuju meja belajarnya, meletakkan botol minum dan pisang yang dibawanya. Kemudian Sungmin duduk di kursi belajarnya.

Saat hendak makan tadi, Kyuhyun dikejutkan dengan kedatangan mobil polisi yang berhenti di depan gerbang rumah Sungmin. Kyuhyun sempat mengintip dari jendela kamar, dan melihat dua orang polisi yang turun memasuki rumah.

_"Ne,_ mereka bilang ada yang melihatmu masuk ke kompleks perumahan ini. Dan mereka juga mengatakan akan menempatkan personil mereka di sekitar sini untuk berjaga-jaga."

"Kau tidak bilang kalau aku bersembunyi di sini?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudahlah, makan saja dulu. Ini minum dan pisang untukmu."

Sungmin melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat aneh. Sedih, takut, atau apa? Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk, tidak ada lesung pipit di kedua pipinya.

Sepanjang Kyuhyun makan, tidak ada pembicaraan yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Sesekali Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang menyantap makanannya. Sungmin memperhatikan cara makan Kyuhyun yang begitu lahap.

'Pasti dia kelaparan,' pikir Sungmin.

Setelah Kyuhyun benar-benar selesai makan –buah pisang dan juga minum-, Sungmin mengeluarkan belanjaannya yang lain dari dalam tas.

Sungmin memberikan satu kantung plastik berwarna hitam pada Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan heran.

"Ini apa?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa membuka plastik.

"I itu..." Sungmin sedikit berdeham. "Untukmu. Isinya kau lihat saja sendiri." Sungmin enggan memberi tahu apa isinya.

Kyuhyun membuka plastiknya. Yang pertama dikeluarkannya pencukur elektrik, Kyuhyun tersenyum. Lesung pipitnya terlihat lagi. Kyuhyun kemudian mengeluarkan isi yang lainnya, dan merentangkan sebuah celana dalam berwarna abu-abu tua yang menutupi wajahnya.

_"Ya!_ Jangan melakukan hal mesum seperti itu di depanku," dengus Sungmin sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Tapi karena ada rasa penasaran, Sungmin merenggangkan jari-jarinya, agar bisa mengintip.

"Ah,_ mian,"_ Kyuhyun yang sadar segera menyimpan celana dalam itu lagi dalam kantung plastik. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk berbuat mesum."

Perlahan Sungmin menurunkan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. "Sudah sana. Sebaiknya kau lekas ganti."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, _"Gomawo. Jeongmal gomawo,_ Minnie."

Pintu kamar mandi pun tertutup dari dalam. Lalu terdengar suara Kyuhyun yang melantunkan potongan lagu.

**_I know your eyes in the morning sun_**

**_I feel you touch me in the pouring rain_**

* * *

Sungmin sedang mengeluarkan isi tasnya, buku-buku, seragam dan beberapa cemilan yang dibelinya saat di swalayan. Sungmin tidak menyadari ada secarik kertas yang jatuh dari saku seragamnya. Ia malah lebih tertarik dengan suara yang berasal dari kamar mandi.

Sungmin mendekatkan telinganya ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Sungmin ingin mendengar lebih jelas lagu apa yang dinyanyikan Kyuhyun.

"Suaranya lumayan," ujar Sungmin tanpa sadar. Sungmin mengeratkan lagi telinganya karena suara Kyuhyun tertutup suara keran air. Sungmin membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot. Samar-samar suara Kyuhyun kembali terdengar.

**_You're the light in my deepest, darkest hour_**

**_My saviour when I fall_**

Sungmin masih mencoba mengingat judul lagu yang dinyanyikan Kyuhyun. Dahinya berkerut. Sungmin sepertinya mengenal betul lagu itu, ia hanya lupa judulnya.

_And it's me you need to show_

Sungmin sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya dan semakin merekatkan lagi telinganya saat suara Kyuhyun mulai pelan dan tidak terdengar.

'Suaranya hilang, _eoh?'_ tanya Sungmin dalam hati saat suara Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak terdengar lagi.

Sungmin mengenduskan hidungnya saat indera penciumannya menangkap wangi harum buah. Seperti wangi sabun khas buah tropis.

"Kau sedang apa, Sungmin?" tanya suara berat itu sukses membulatkan mata Sungmin.

"Ups!" Perlahan Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang memakai pakaian _training_ kebesaran milik _appa _Sungmin sudah berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat lebih bersih dan segar. Rupanya Kyuhyun baru saja mandi dan membersihkan cambang di wajahnya. Tidak terlalu bersih, sehingga menyisakan sedikit saja titik-titik hitam di sekitar rahang dan dagunya yang membuat Kyuhyun terlihat lebih maskulin.

"A… aku mau ke kamar mandi," Sungmin mencari alasan.

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau kan tahu aku sedang menggunakannya?"

"Benar, tapi…" Sungmin mencoba mencari alasan agar dirinya tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sedang berbuat asusila di kamarnya sendiri. "Hanya saja aku takut kau pingsan di dalam." Sungmin menelan ludahnya sendiri, menyesali alasan yang digunakannya.

"Aku pingsan?" suara Kyuhyun masih terdengar nada curiga. "Kau tidak sedang mengintipku bukan?" Kyuhyun bertanya lagi. Skak!

"_Mwo?" _Sungmin salah tingkah._ "Ani! _Kau pikir aku semesum itu!" bantah Sungmin keras. "Aku mau pakai kamar mandinya! Permisi." Sungmin mendorong pelan tubuh Kyuhyun agar tidak menghalanginya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Padahal jelas-jelas Sungmin yang sudah menutup akses Kyuhyun untuk keluar kamar mandi.

Blam. Pintu kamar mandi tertutup tepat di belakang Kyuhyun. Sedetik kemudian pintu itu terbuka lagi. Terlihat Sungmin yang memelotot ke arah Kyuhyun.

"_Ya! _Siapa yang membolehkanmu menggantung celana dalammu sembarangan dalam kamar mandiku?!" Sungmin setengah berteriak sambil berkacak pinggang.

Kyuhyun menggaruk rambutnya. Dipamerkannya wajah _innocent_ dan senyum lesung pipitnya karena protes Sungmin barusan.

* * *

Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang duduk bersila di sofa, sementara Sungmin sedang mandi. Kyuhyun masih senyum-senyum sendiri saat mengingat wajah Sungmin tadi. Wajah merah Sungmin saat dirinya menangkap basah Sungmin, juga wajah kesal Sungmin saat mengetahui celana dalam Kyuhyun yang digantung di gantungan handuk. Kyuhyun mengingat perkataan Sungmin setelah ia

"_Aku akan mengambilkanmu tali. Kau buat saja gantungan bajumu sendiri. Kau bisa menggantung baju-bajumu juga pakaian dalammu, tapi ingat! Hanya saat aku sedang tidak di rumah!" Usul Sungmin dari luar kamar sementara Kyuhyun membereskan celana dalamnya yang masih basah itu._

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Ada-ada saja,' ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun masih duduk bersila di sofa. Menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh kamar yang mulai dirasakannya sangat nyaman itu. Sampai titik pandangnya jatuh pada kertas yang berada di lantai.

Kyuhyun merasa tertarik dan mengambil kertas itu. Dibukanya kertas itu dan dibacanya deretan huruf besar-besar yang ada di dalamnya.

**SEGERA JAUHI CHOI SIWON, ATAU HIDUPMU TIDAK AKAN TENANG!**

"Siapa Choi Siwon? Apa dia sudah menyebabkanmu berada dalam bahaya?" tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. "Semoga kau selalu baik-baik saja, Min."

Kyuhyun melipat kertas itu lagi dan menyelipkannya di tumpukan barang yang ada di meja belajar. Kyuhyun kembali duduk bersila di sofa. Menunggu Sungmin yang masih menggunakan kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun kembali melantunkan pelan lagu yang tadi dinyanyikannya dalam kamar mandi. Lagu yang sangat disukainya.

Nyanyian Kyuhyun terhenti saat ia mulai mendengar ada langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arah kamar. Kyuhyun menajamkan lagi pendengarannya. Tidak salah lagi, seseorang sedang mendekat ke arah kamar ini. Kyuhyun panik sekaligus cemas. Ia bingung harus sembunyi di mana, ia tidak mungkin bersembunyi di kamar mandi sementara ada Sungmin yang sedang menggunakannya.

_'Eotohoke? Apa aku akan ketahuan?'_

Langkah itu berhenti.

Ceklek.

Pintu kamar Sungmin yang lupa dikunci oleh pemiliknya terbuka lebar. Heechul sudah berdiri di sana. Berkacak pinggang.

_"Omo!"_

* * *

Sungmin mencari kacamatanya yang ia letakkan di dekat meja cermin yang ada di salah satu sudut kamar mandi. Kemudian Sungmin mengeringkan rambutnya sebentar dengan handuk sebelum ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

Begitu selesai, Sungmin membuka pintu kamar mandinya. Tubuh Sungmin mematung di ambang pintu kamar mandi. Sungmin mengedipkan matanya sekali saat melihat sosok yang kini berada di dalam kamarnya.

Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Sungmin mengangkat kacamatanya dan mengucek matanya. Sungmin mengedipkan lagi matanya.

"_OMOO! Ahjummaaa!" _Sungmin hampir terlonjak melihat sosok Heechul yang sedang menggunakan _vaccum cleaner_ untuk membersihkan lantai kamar Sungmin.

"_Omo, omo, omo!" _ Heechul yang latah mematikan _vaccum cleaner _mendadak dan melemparnya sembarangan.

"Apa yang _ahjumma_ lakukan di sini?!" tanya Sungmin terkaget-kaget.

"_Yaa, _Minnie. Kau mengagetkan aku saja," Heechul kembali mengambil _vaccum cleaner_ yang tadi sempat dilemparnya dan mulai melanjutkan lagi pekerjaannya. "Tentu saja aku sedang membersihkan kamarmu, Minnie."

"Membersihkan kamarku?" tanya Sungmin mengulang perkataan Sungmin.

"_Ne, _memangnya sedang apa lagi?" Heechul mulai membersihkan kolong tempat tidur Sungmin.

'Di mana buron itu?'

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**NC? Maaf, aku kayaknya belom kuat mental untuk membuat cerita dengan rate M. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Previous Chapter: Heechul masuk ke dalam kamar Sungmin saat Sungmin sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi. Lalu di mana Kyuhyun berada?**

* * *

Sungmin memperhatikan sekeliling kamarnya. Tapi matanya tidak menangkap sosok Kyuhyun di manapun.

"_Ahjumma, _biar aku saja yang membersihkan kamarku," ujar Sungmin berusaha merebut _vaccum cleaner_ dari tangan Heechul. Heechul mematikan _vaccum cleaner-_nya.

"Kau ini kenapa, Minnie?" Heechul menatap heran Sungmin. Heechul sadar bahwa ada yang berubah pada anak majikannya beberapa hari ini.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Kau tidak menyiapkan makan malam?" tanya Sungmin mengingatkan Heechul. Biasanya Heechul sedang memasak pada pukul seperti ini.

"Aigoo…! Kau benar." Heechul menepuk dahinya. "Aku sedang menggoreng daging. Ini ini, selesaikan membersihkan kamarmu. Aku akan melanjutkan memasakku," Heechul lalu berlari keluar kamar.

Sungmin kembali menghela napas setiap melewati masa-masa tegang karena takut ketahuan dirinya sedang menyembunyikan buron. Segera saja ia kunci kamarnya. Mulai sekarang Sungmin tidak boleh lengah sedikit pun dalam hal mengunci kamar.

"_Hatchiii."_

'_Siapa yang bersin?'_

Sungmin menolehkan ke kanan dan kirinya. Menundukkan tubuhnya melihat ke bawah kolong tempat tidurnya. Tidak ada siapa pun. Mata Sungmin tertuju pada lemari kayu bercat hijau yang ada di dekat kamar mandinya. Sungmin mendekatinya dan membukanya.

Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang sedang menutup wajahnya. Kyuhyun pasti sudah mengira dirinya ketahuan oleh Heechul.

"Ini aku. Keluarlah." ujar Sungmin. Kyuhyun menurunkan kedua tangannya.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas lega yang dari tadi susah payah ditahannya. Ia keluar dari lemari Sungmin yang terasa sempit baginya.

"Bagaimana bisa Heechul _ahjumma_ berada di kamarku dan kau berada dalam lemari?"

Kyuhyun duduk di sofa. "Saat kau masuk kamar mandi tadi, aku mendengar ada suara langkah yang mendekat. Aku tidak punya pilihan, makanya aku langsung saja bersembunyi di lemari. Dua detik saja aku terlambat bersembunyi, aku pasti sudah ketangkap basah," Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

"Untung saja kau tidak ketahuan. Lain kali aku akan mengunci pintu kamarku. Dan sebaiknya mulai sekarang aku membersihkan kamarku sendiri," ujar Sungmin sambil menyalakan lagi _vaccum cleaner._

"Sini biar kubantu," Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin bermaksud untuk membantu Sungmin membersihkan kamarnya.

"_Andwae,_ biar aku sa…"

Bukk.

Kyuhyun tidak melihat ada kabel _vaccum cleaner_ yang terbentang di lantai. Kakinya tersandung dan sekarang tubuhnya menimpa tubuh Sungmin.

"Aw," ringis Sungmin yang tubuhnya berada di bawah tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Arrgghh," Kyuhyun berteriak tertahan. Harusnya Sungmin yang kesakitan karena tiba-tiba saja tubuh Kyuhyun jatuh terhuyung ke arahnya. Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun ikut kesakitan?

* * *

"_OMO!" _teriak Sungmin saat melihat ujung _vaccum cleaner_ yang dipegangnya sudah berada di dahi Kyuhyun. Kulit wajah Kyuhyun memerah, terutama di dahinya yang sedang tersedot _vaccum cleaner._

Sungmin langsung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dan menarik _vaccum cleaner_ sekuat tenaganya. Tidak berhasil dan tidak terlepas. Kepanikan melanda Sungmin.

"_Eothoke?_ Tidak mau terlepas," Sungmin mulai ketakutan karena wajah Kyuhyun sudah sangat merah dengan urat hijau yang mulai muncul di sekitar dahinya. "Kau bisa tersedot ke dalam! Bagaimana ini?"

"Matikan. Matikan _vaccum cleaner-_nya!" perintah Kyuhyun di tengah kesakitannya.

"Ah iya!" Sungmin langsung menekan tombol _off._ Akhirnya _vaccum cleaner_ itu terlepas dari dahi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengipas-ngipas dahinya yang sangat merah.

Sungmin menghampirinya, mencoba meraba dahi kemerahan Kyuhyun.

"Aduh," Kyuhyun mengaduh bahkan sebelum jari-jari Sungmin menempel di dahinya.

"Apa sesakit itu?" tanya Sungmin khawatir. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kepalanya pelan.

Sungmin membantu Kyuhyun untuk duduk di sofa. Lalu ia mengambil kotak P3K kecil yang disimpannya di dalam laci meja belajarnya. Sungmin duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun dan mulai membersihkan dahi Kyuhyun yang sedikit berdebu dengan alkohol. Sungmin melakukannya dengan perlahan karena Kyuhyun menahan sakit setiap kali kapas dingin beralkohol itu menyentuh dahinya. Dengan telaten Sungmin mengeluarkan krim dari kotak P3K dan membubuhkannya di jarinya. Sungmin mengoles perlahan bagian dahi Kyuhyun yang merah.

* * *

**-SUNGMIN POV-**

Bagaimanapun aku merasa bersalah karenaku dahinya jadi memerah seperti ini. Walaupun semua terjadi karena unsur ketidaksengajaan. Dia tidak sengaja tersandung kabel, aku pun tidak sengaja mengarahkan ujung _vaccum cleaner _ke dahinya sampai dia tersedot. Tapi sebaiknya aku membantunya untuk mengobati luka merah di dahinya itu.

Dia sedikit menundukkan wajahnya agar sejajar dengan wajahku untuk memudahkanku mengobati dahinya. Wajar saja, tubuhnya lebih tinggi dariku.

Sekarang aku sedang membersihkan dahinya yang kotor karena debu. Aku menangkap kejanggalan akan situasi aneh ini. Aku tidak merasa takut sedikit pun padahal aku sedang berada sedekat ini dengan seorang buron. Padahal ia menjadi buron atas tuduhan pembunuhan. Tapi anehnya, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan aura pembunuh dalam dirinya.

Awalnya aku sempat takut saat pertama kali dia muncul di kamar mandiku, tapi entah kenapa rasa takut itu hilang tanpa jejak, tanpa sebab. Bahkan ketika aku sekarang hanya berjarak tidak lebih dari dua puluh sentimeter darinya, aku merasa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas dahinya yang memerah, aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya di wajahku, aku bisa mencium aroma buah dari tubuhnya, aku bisa melihat hidungnya yang mancung, dan aku bisa melihat sisa cambang di sepanjang rahang hingga dagunya.

Pantas saja, _ahjumma_, Bummie, dan mungkin ribuan _yeoja_ lain mengakui ketampanannya. Sebenarnya Cho Kyuhyun tidak hanya tampan, tapi dia juga terlihat maskulin. Apalagi dari jarak sedekat ini. Pasti mereka semua bisa pingsan bila jadi aku.

'_Aigo, _apa yang sedang aku pikirkan?' Sudahlah, Lee Sungmin. Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, kau ini hanya sedang menolongnya.

Aku mengoleskan krim obat di dahinya dengan jariku. Omong-omong, ini pertama kalinya aku menyentuh dengan sengaja wajah seorang _namja _lho. Siapa sangka orang itu adalah seorang buron? Dia Cho Kyuhyun, buron tampan yang diidolakan para _yeoja._

"Selesai. _Mian,_ sudah membuatmu jadi sakit begini," kataku sambil membereskan obat ke dalam kotaknya lagi.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang maaf. Apa tidak ada yang sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun padaku. Aku merasa ada nada kekhawatiran di suaranya, juga tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku berdiri dari sofa, pada saat itu, tangannya menahan tanganku.

**-SUNGMIN POV END-**

* * *

"Lee Sungmin, apa kau tidak takut padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun saat tubuh Lee Sungmin yang hendak berdiri ditahannya, dan kembali duduk.

Sungmin menarik tangannya dari tangan Kyuhyun. "Apa kau akan melukai dan menjahatiku?" Sungmin balik bertanya. Kyuhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu jawabanku juga tidak," jawab Sungmin enteng. Ia kembali bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan menuju meja belajarnya untuk menyimpan kembali kotak P3K di laci.

Sementara Kyuhyun beranjak untuk mengambil _vaccum cleaner_ yang hampir terlupakan. Kyuhyun menyalakannya dan mulai melanjutkan pekerjaan Sungmin yang tadi terhenti.

"Hei, kau mau apa?" tanya Sungmin. "Kepalamu masih sakit. Sini berikan padaku," paksa Sungmin berusaha merebut _vaccum cleaner._

"Kau sudah banyak menolongku. Setidaknya biarkan aku membantumu membersihkan kamar," ujar Kyuhyun menahan _vaccum cleaner_ yang hendak direbut Sungmin.

"_Andwae, andwae. _Kau duduk saja di sofa dan diam," sergah Sungmin cepat. "Atau nanti akan ada korban lagi." Sungmin berlaga akan mengancam.

"Tapi…" Kyuhyun masih berusaha membantah.

"Lain kali kau boleh membantu membersihkan kamarku, tapi hari ini biarkan aku saja, _ne?" _ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Senyum pertama yang diberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membalas senyum Sungmin dengan lesung pipitnya. _"Ne, gomawo." _Kyuhyun akhirnya terpaksa mengikuti perkataan Sungmin.

* * *

Malam ini Sungmin memutuskan untuk makan di kamarnya saja. Sungmin membawa dua piring makan malam. Juga satu buah pisang. Tentu ini membuat Heechul dan Shindong kebingungan. Mereka saling pandang sebelum Sungmin menjelaskan.

"Hari ini aku akan belajar sampai larut. Jadi aku perlu makan malam ekstra. Begitulah." Sungmin beralasan dan cepat-cepat naik ke lantai atas sebelum ada pertanyaan lebih lanjut dari mereka berdua, terutama dari Heechul.

Begitu masuk kamar, Sungmin langsung membuka kunci kamar mandinya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun keluar.

"Aku membawakanmu makan malam. Kita makan bersama," ujar Sungmin memberikan satu piring makanan yang dibawanya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menerimanya, _"Gomawo."_

"Kepalamu sudah lebih baik?" tanya Sungmin menyuapkan makanannya.

"Jauh lebih baik," jawab Kyuhyun. Ia menyantap makan malamnya di sofa, sementara Sungmin di duduk di kursi belajarnya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan sepanjang pagi hingga sore selama aku tidak di rumah?"

"Tidur. Lalu melamun. Tidur lagi."

"Kau tidak bosan?"

"_Ani. _Kurasa kamar mandimu adalah tempat paling aman dan nyaman untukku saat ini."

"Kau tidak rindu keluargamu?"

"Tentu, aku sangat merindukan mereka. Keluargaku pasti mencemaskan keadaanku. Kau sendiri, orang tuamu ke mana?"

"Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk," Sungmin tersedak dan terbatuk saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri Sungmin dan membantu Sungmin membuka salah satu botol minum berisi setengah yang dibawa Sungmin siang tadi.

"_Gwaenchana?"_

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Teruskan saja makanmu," jawab Sungmin sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan dadanya.

Kyuhyun kembali hanya menuruti perkataan Sungmin. Meneruskan kegiatan makannya, begitu pun Sungmin, ia kembali makan namun dengan kecepatan yang sangat pelan. Seperti kehilangan napsu makan.

Seusai makan, Kyuhyun menghampiri meja belajar Sungmin. Kyuhyun berlutut di samping meja belajar, kedua tangannya bertopang lurus di sisi pinggir meja kayu itu.

"Kau tidak melanjutkan makanmu, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat piring Sungmin yang masih setengah. Kyuhyun sudah tidak melihat Sungmin menyuapkan lagi makanannya.

"Sudah kenyang," sahut Sungmin singkat.

"Kalau begitu kau makan pisangnya. Untuk menambah asupan makanmu," Kyuhyun menyodorkan pisang yang ada di dekat mereka.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak suka pisang. Lagipula aku membawakannya untukmu."

"Apa aku sudah salah bertanya?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh penyesalan.

"_Ani," _jawab Sungmin jelas-jelas berbohong.

"_Mianhe, _Sungmin. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kehilangan selera makan," Kyuhyun masih merasa tidak enak hati. Ia tahu pasti ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya.

"Sudahlah, makan pisangmu. Aku mau ke bawah dulu, mengembalikan piring," Sungmin menghindari pertanyaan Kyuhyun dan cepat-cepat membereskan piringnya yang masih tersisa setengah makanan dan piring Kyuhyun yang sudah kosong. Lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

Sungmin menatap sebuah pintu yang berjarak hanya lima langkah dari tempatnya sekarang berdiri.

"_Appa, Umma," _bisik Sungmin lirih. Lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ke bawah.

Saat kembali ke kamarnya, Kyuhyun sudah tidak lagi duduk di sofa. Pisang yang dibawakan Sungmin pun sudah tidak ada. Sementara pintu kamar mandi sudah tertutup rapat.

Sungmin mengetuk pintu kamar mandinya. "Kau sudah di dalam?" tanya Sungmin dari luar kamar mandi.

"_Ne," _jawab Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kunci pintunya."

"_Ne, _selamat malam Lee Sungmin."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Sebenernya **_**disclaimer**_** cerita ini udah aku cantumin di **_**summary. **_**Cerita ini memang **_**basic story **_**dari novel 'De Buron' karya Maria Jaclyn. Tapi mungkin ada **_**reader**_** yang membacanya nggak dari **_**summary. **_**Terima kasih udah diingetin. :)**

**Untuk chap yang pendek, itu memang ciri khasku. Aku nggak suka chap yang banyak **_**words**_** tapi setengahnya hanya dipakai buat pengulangan **_**disclaimer, summary, **_**pengenalan tokoh, dan sebagainya. Mohon dimaklumi ya. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Previous Chapter: Kyuhyun mulai menyadari bahwa ada banyak rahasia yang disembunyikan Sungmin rapat-rapat.**

* * *

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai ke dalam kelasnya. Pagi ini ia kembali berbohong pada Heechul. Seperti biasanya, Heechul sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin mengatakan akan memakannya di kamar, Sungmin pun membawa piring sarapannya ke kamar. Tanpa sepengetahuan Heechul, bahwa sarapan itu diberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sedikit lemas karena selama ini ia termasuk orang yang selalu sarapan sebelum beraktivitas. Sungmin semakin lemas saat melihat ada kertas di atas mejanya. Seperti kemarin. Sungmin membuka dan membacanya.

**AKU TIDAK MAIN-MAIN! JAUHI CHOI SIWON!**

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Lagi-lagi surat kaleng berisi ancaman.

'Siapa pelakunya?' Sungmin bertanya dalam hati.

"Sungmin," seseorang memanggilnya dari arah pintu kelas. Choi Siwon rupanya, sedang tersenyum ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin melipat kertas itu dan menyimpannya ke saku seragamnya. Sungmin merasa belum saatnya ia memberitahu Choi Siwon tentang surat kaleng yang diterimanya kemarin dan hari ini.

"Pagi-pagi begini putri cantik sudah melamun. Apa kau sedang melamunkan pangeranmu ini, _eoh_?" Siwon mencubit pelan pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum dengan perlakuan manis Siwon padanya.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Siwon pada Sungmin.

"Belum."

"Kalau begitu kita sarapan bersama. _Kajja,"_ ajak Siwon sambil menggandeng tangan Sungmin menuju kantin.

Tanpa Sungmin dan Siwon sadari, ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka dari jendela kelas.

"Cih. Sudah kubilang jauhi Siwon."

* * *

"Kemarin kau ke mana? Kenapa tidak menontonku latihan basket?" tanya Siwon saat dirinya dan Sungmin sudah berada di kantin sekolah.

"Ada yang harus kukerjakan di rumah. Jadi aku terburu-buru, sampai aku lupa bilang padamu," sahut Sungmin.

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya mencoba mengerti.

"Lain kali kau harus memberiku kabar, ne? Biar aku tidak khawatir."

"Ehem." Sooyoung, salah satu siswi paling cantik di sekolah ternyata sudah berdiri di samping mereka. Sooyoung adalah model yang sekarang sedang naik daun. Satu tahun yang lalu, saat Sooyoung baru merintis karir, ia pernah berpacaran dengan Siwon. Namun hubungan mereka berakhir setelah Sooyoung mulai sibuk dengan dunia modelnya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Siwon ketus.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau memilih _yeoja_ seperti ini setelah putus denganku," Sooyoung menatap sinis pada Sungmin.

"Setidaknya dia lebih baik darimu. Ayo Min, kita pergi saja dari sini," ajak Siwon sambil menggandeng tangan Sungmin.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang sangat tidak suka melihat kepergian mereka.

* * *

Sungmin baru saja keluar kamar mandi saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang sedang menikmati mie sayur yang dibawakan Sungmin untuknya. Sungmin memang sempat mampir di kedai mie setelah pulang sekolah untuk membelikan Kyuhyun makan.

Sungmin mendekati meja belajarnya, mengeluarkan buku-buku untuk mulai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, Sungmin sudah tenggelam dalam pekerjaan rumahnya. Sementara Kyuhyun baru saja menyelesaikan makannya.

"Kau sedang apa, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membuka kulit pisang.

"Mengerjakan PR-ku," jawab Sungmin sekenanya. Ia sibuk membolak-balik buku. Mencari rumus untuk menyelesaikan soal logaritma yang cukup sulit.

"Boleh aku membantumu?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan mulut yang ditutup karena sedang mengunyah pisang.

Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya membolak-balik buku dan menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menunggu izin dari Sungmin. Sungmin bukan meremehkan Kyuhyun, tapi hanya ragu.

"Setidaknya pendidikan _senior high-school_ sudah aku tamatkan," ujar Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan yang melintas di pikiran Sungmin. Sungmin diam saja, diamnya Sungmin diartikan "iya" oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya persis di samping Sungmin. Melihat soal-soal yang sedang dikerjakan Sungmin, lalu tersenyum memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipitnya.

'Aroma buah dan lesung pipit. Khas sekali.'

Tanpa sadar Sungmin berusaha untuk menghirup aroma buah yang menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kau harusnya menggunakan rumus cosinus untuk menyelesaikan soal nomor lima ini. Begini..." Kyuhyun mulai menulis-nulis deretan angka di buku.

Sementara Sungmin? Sungmin sibuk memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

'Kenapa banyak _yeoja_ mengagumimu? Kau tahu, bahkan Bummie sudah mulai mengkliping surat kabar yang memuat beritamu. Sebenarnya kau tidak jelek sih, bahkan kau cukup tampan. Cukup? Kurasa kau sangat tampan. Lho? Aku ini kenapa sih?'

"Sungmin, kau mengerti kan? Min, Min?" Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan wajah Sungmin.

"Ah iya, aku mengerti. _Gomawo, ne,"_ ujar Sungmin sedikit memerah karena tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau ada yang sulit, katakan saja. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu," ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengunyah pisang terakhirnya. Kyuhyun menjauh dari Sungmin untuk menuju kamar mandi sambil bersiul pelan. Lagu yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Pintu kamar mandi tertutup. Tapi lima detik kemudian terbuka lagi.

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin. "Kertas ini jatuh di kamar mandi." Kyuhyun menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang terlipat. Surat kaleng itu. Mungkin terjatuh dari saku seragam saat Sungmin mengganti bajunya. Sebenarnya ini bukan kertas pertama yang Kyuhyun baca.

"Kau melihat isinya?" Sungmin jadi berhenti mengerjakan soal-soalnyanya dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. _"Mian,_ Min."

"Sudahlah, kau juga tidak akan paham," ujar Sungmin merebut kertas itu dari Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau sedang dalam bahaya, Min?"

"_Ani. _Hanya surat kaleng tidak jelas dari orang yang tidak jelas juga," Sungmin mngalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada soal-soalnya yang belum selesai.

"Andai aku bisa menjagamu, Lee Sungmin."

"_Mwo?"_

"Kau orang baik, Min. Aku hanya tidak mau ada orang yang melukaimu," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak berkedip saat ditatap seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun. Terlalu lembut, terlalu dalam. Ada desir yang mencoba mengusik perasaan Sungmin, tapi ditepisnya paksa dan segera.

'Ja… jantungku?' tanya Sungmin pada dirinya saat merasakan kerja jantungnya yang berdetak seakan memburu detik.

"Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu, tapi kuharap kau selalu baik-baik saja."

* * *

Pagi ini, Sabtu yang tidak terlalu cerah. Mendung menggelayuti langit kota Seoul.

Sebelum hari ini, sudah hampir dua minggu ini Sungmin selalu bangun dengan mendengar suara yang berasal dari kamar mandi. Ya benar, sudah hampir dua minggu ada seorang _namja _yang menghuni kamar mandinya.

Sungmin tidak lagi terbangun karena suara wekker, suara Cho Kyuhyun yang membangunkannya. Setelah bangun tidur, Sungmin selalu membuka kunci pintu kamar mandinya. Dan senyum Kyuhyun dengan lesung pipitnya, selalu menyapa, "Selamat pagi."

Lalu Sungmin menjalankan rutinitasnya. Merangkai berbagai macam alasan untuk bisa mengelabui Heechul yang sudah terlalu menaruh curiga. Mulai dari porsi makan, buah pisang, membersihkan kamar, dan lainnya. Apapun, yang penting Heechul tidak masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Beberapa hari ini Sungmin juga lebih sering membiarkan Kyuhyun berada di kamarnya daripada di kamar mandi. Kyuhyun kadang membantu Sungmin mengerjakan PR-nya, atau sekadar menemani Sungmin yang belajar hingga larut malam. Seperti tadi malam, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun membahas surat-surat kaleng yang selama ini diterima Sungmin. Isinya tetap sama, Sungmin harus menjauhi Choi Siwon atau hidupnya tidak akan tenang.

"Kau tidak bilang pada kekasihmu?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Percuma saja. Dia tidak akan tahu siapa pelakunya. Terlalu banyak yang tidak menyukai hubungan kami."

"Setidaknya dia bisa menjagamu. Kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu bagaimana?"

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku."

"Tapi, Min, aku tidak mau kau kenapa-kenapa."

"Aku membolehkanmu tinggal di kamar mandiku, bukan berarti kau boleh mencampuri urusanku!" Sungmin bicara dengan nada tinggi.

Tanpa sadar Sungmin membentak Kyuhyun. Sungmin sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Hanya saja Sungmin mulai tidak nyaman saat Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkannya seperti itu. Lebih tepatnya, tidak nyaman dengan dirinya sendiri. Seperti ada bagian lain dari dirinya yang sedang mengajak bergulat.

Dan pagi ini Sungmin bangun seperti biasanya, walaupun tanpa wekker dan tanpa nyanyian Kyuhyun. Dibawanya langkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membuka kuncinya. Kyuhyun tetap menyapa Sungmin dengan senyumnya. Sungmin hanya menghindari bertatap muka dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya sementara Kyuhyun seperti pagi yang lain; merapikan tempat tidur Sungmin.

Sungmin masih belum juga menyapa Kyuhyun dan memilih untuk sarapan setelah ia mandi.

"Minnie, hari ini apa kau ada rencana pergi?" tanya Heechul saat sarapan bersama Sungmin juga Shindong.

"Sepertinya tidak ada. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Begini, saudaraku pagi-pagi sekali menghubungiku. Ada sanak keluargaku yang meninggal di daerah timur. Bukan keluarga dekat sih, tapi aku ingin datang ke pemakamannya untuk penghormatan terakhir kali. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apa kau akan menginap?" Sungmin balik bertanya.

"Tidak, Minnie. Kalau kau mengizinkan, aku akan berangkat setelah sarapan bersama Shindong, agar lebih cepat sampai dan cepat kembali. Kami usahakan sebelum malam sudah kembali," Heechul menjelaskan.

"Kurasa aku akan baik-baik saja," ucap Sungmin yakin.

"_Ne,_ terima kasih, Minnie. Ah iya, apa kau ingin kubuatkan satu porsi dadar gulung dan susu tambahan?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Belakangan ini makanmu tambah banyak, Min," Heechul tidak tahan untuk berkomentar.

"Benarkah? Mungkin aku sedikit bersemangat belakangan ini."

* * *

Sungmin menggonta-ganti saluran televisi dengan tidak sabaran. Hanya satu detik, kemudian diganti ke saluran lain. Sudah berjam-jam Sungmin menghabiskan waktunya di ruang televisi. Sungmin sedang malas berada di kamarnya karena terus teringat tentang percakapan terakhirnya dengan Kyuhyun semalam. Sungmin hanya dua kali ke kamarnya, untuk membawakan sarapan dan makan siang untuk Kyuhyun. Lalu membiarkan Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, dan Sungmin keluar dari kamar.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi bukan karena perkataan Kyuhyun ataupun perkataan Sungmin. Tapi lebih karena Sungmin mulai merasa ada yang tidak biasa saat dirinya ada di dekat Kyuhyun. Sesuatu yang tidak dikenalnya, padahal ini tentang dirinya sendiri.

Kring.

Telepon yang ada di dekat Sungmin berbunyi. Sungmin menjawabnya dengan malas-malasan.

"_Yoboseyo?"_

'_Minnie, kau baik-baik saja?'_ suara Heechul terdengar khawatir.

"_Ne, waeyo, Ahjumma?"_

'_Di sini sedang ada badai Minnie, kami tidak mungkin pulang. Bahkan badai mulai bergerak ke kota Seoul. Bagaimana ini?'_

Sungmin mengganti saluran televisi. Mencari saluran berita, benar saja, Korea Selatan sedang dilanda badai, bahkan badai itu sudah mulai bergerak ke kota Seoul.

"Kalau begitu _Ahjumma_ dan _Ahjussi_ sebaiknya menginap saja. Jangan mengambil risiko yang berbahaya," kata Sungmin sebenarnya tidak yakin.

'_Baiklah, kau hati-hati ya di rumah. Kunci pintu dan jendela rapat-rapat, _ne?_'_

"_Ne, Ahjumma."_ Sungmin mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Heechul dan menghela napasnya berat.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar. Sungmin tidak melihat ada Kyuhyun di sana. Sepertinya Kyuhyun berada di dalam kamar mandi. Sungmin mendekat ke kamar mandinya. Lalu menguncinya karena ia sedang tidak ingin melihat Kyuhyun. Tidak ingin melihat apa yang mungkin sudah hadir di hatinya.

* * *

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Previous Chapter: Sungmin mulai merasakan ada rasa yang berbeda setiap kali dirinya bersama Kyuhyun. Dan saat ini, ia dan Kyuhyun hanya berdua saja di rumah.**

* * *

Sungmin duduk di sofa kamarnya yang panjang. Dibiarkan tubuhnya bersandar di sofa, sementara kakinya panjang menjuntai ke lantai dan matanya menatap langit dari jendela kamar yang letaknya berada di dekat sofa.

Langit kota Seoul mulai gelap.

"Badai sebentar lagi datang," ujar Sungmin pelan.

Sungmin menarik lututnya agar merapat ke dada. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di lutut. Sementara titik-titik air mulai membasahi bumi. Perlahan Sungmin memejamkan mata, menikmati suara gerimis yang mulai turun.

Sungmin baru terbangun saat kamarnya benar-benar terasa gelap ditambah dengan suara hujan yang deras. Sudah malam rupanya. Ia mencoba bangun dan meraba dalam gelap untuk menyalakan lampu.

JEDERR.

"KYAAAAA..."

Suara petir yang sangat keras membuat Sungmin berteriak sebelum mencapai saklar lampu.

JEDER. JEDER.

"KYAAAAAAAAA...!"

Suara petir di luar sana semakin keras. Membuat jendela kamar Sungmin sedikit bergetar. Kilatan-kilatan petir itu terlihat menakutkan memberi warna keemasan di langit. Kini suara-suara petir itu tidak hanya sekali, tapi mulai saling bersahutan. Seakan sedang berlomba, siapa pemilik suara yang paling nyaring.

Tubuh Sungmin lemas. Lututnya seakan tidak bertulang. Ia terduduk di lantai. Kedua matanya terpejam erat. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup kedua telinganya agar memperkecil suara petir yang menyambar. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, Sungmin mulai menangis.

"KYAAAA." Sekali lagi Sungmin berteriak di antara sedu-sedannya karena petir yang kembali menyambar.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Lee Sungmin,_ gwaenchana?"_

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar mandi keras-keras dari dalam. Mencoba membuka pintu meskipun terkunci. Rupanya Kyuhyun mendengar teriakan Sungmin. Setiap suara petir terdengar maka teriakan Sungmin akan menyahut di belakangnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Min?" Kyuhyun semakin panik karena sekarang ia bisa mendengar suara tangis Sungmin.

Dor. Dor. Dor.

Kyuhyun tidak hanya mengetuk tapi sudah mulai menggedor pintu kamar mandi yang belum juga terbuka.

"Min, buka pintunya! Kau kenapa?" ada nada memohon sekaligus memaksa dalam perkataan Kyuhyun.

Suara gedoran pada pintu itu menyadarkan Sungmin. Sungmin mulai membuka mata dan kedua tangan yang menutupi telinganya.

Sungmin berjalan merangkak menuju pintu kamar mandinya.

JEDER.

"KYAAA." Sungmin berteriak lagi karena petir menyambar sebelum Sungmin mencapai pintu kamar mandi.

Sungmin bisa merasakan jantungnya bekerja berkali-kali lipat dari keadaan normal. Sungmin sangat ketakutan sekarang ini.

"Astaga, Sungmin! Buka pintunya!" Kyuhyun mulai frustasi. Entah sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun menggedor pintu kamar mandi yang tidak kunjung terbuka itu. Tangannya sudah mulai memerah dan terasa perih.

Sungmin kembali tersadar karena panggilan Kyuhyun. Ia mulai merangkak lagi ke arah kamar mandi. Diselingi tangisnya yang belum reda. Begitu sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi, Sungmin mencoba berdiri dengan berpegang pada kenop pintu. Dibukanya kunci pintu kamar mandi. Begitu terbuka…

"Kyu…" panggil Sungmin lemah.

"Min," Kyuhyun menangkap tubuh Sungmin yang terjatuh ke arahnya. Sungmin pinsgsan!

* * *

Hujan belum berhenti, meski petir sudah tidak menyambar sekeras tadi. Sudah hampir dua jam sejak Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh Sungmin dan membaringkannya di ranjang. Menyelimuti Sungmin sampai sebatas dada.

Kyuhyun duduk di kursi belajar Sungmin dengan rasa yang campur aduk. Ketakutan melandanya. Kyuhyun sudah mengeluarkan minyak yang ada di kotak P3K, dan mendekatkannya ke indera penciuman Sungmin. Berkali-kali. Tapi Sungmin belum juga sadar.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah Sungmin yang terlihat tidak tenang. Berkeringat dan sesekali menggeliat tidak nyaman. Tidak hanya satu dua kali Kyuhyun mengelap keringat Sungmin dengan tangannya.

"Sadarlah, Min," bisik Kyuhyun.

Seakan mendengar bisikan Kyuhyun, Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan.

"Min, kau sudah sadar?" Kyuhyun benar-benar lega.

"_Umma, appa,"_ Sungmin bergumam pelan.

'_Umma? Appa?' _Kyuhyun bertanya dalam hati.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun, Min," ujar Kyuhyun mencoba menyadarkan Sungmin sepenuhnya.

Dari balik selimut, tangan Sungmin bergerak. Mencoba mencari pegangan untuk meredakan tangannya yang gemetaran. Diraihnya tangan Kyuhyun, digenggamnya tangan Kyuhyun erat. Tanpa Sungmin tahu, tangan Kyuhyun terasa perih akibat tangannya yang tadi tidak henti-hentinya menggedor pintu.

"Kyu," panggil Sungmin pelan sebelum kembali memejamkan mata.

"Min…"

Zzz.

Kyuhyun menghela napas lega. Sungmin tidak pingsan lagi, ia hanya tertidur sekarang.

* * *

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan. Mencari kesadarannya. Dirasakan kepalanya yang berat seperti terkena hantaman bongkahan batu besar.

Sungmin menggerakkan tangannya, tapi tertahan tangan lain. Diliriknya ke arah tangannya berada. Sebelah tangan Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, dan satu tangan Kyuhyun yang lain menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Tangan Sungmin yang putih terlihat kontras di antara kedua tangan cokelat Kyuhyun yang mengapitnya. Entah kenapa Sungmin merasa tangan Kyuhyun sangat hangat. Sementara si empunya tangan sedang tertidur dalam posisi duduknya.

'Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini? Kenapa tidak tidur di kamar mandi?'

Menyadari pergerakan di dalam genggaman tangannya, Kyuhyun terbangun. "Kau sudah bangun, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. Kedua tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Sungmin akhirnya menarik tangannya dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Semalam ada badai, hujan besar dan petir. Setiap ada suara petir, kau berteriak. Aku juga mendengar kau menangis. Aku terus memanggilmu dari dalam kamar mandi, dan begitu pintu terbuka… Kau tidak sadarkan diri," Kyuhyun menceritakan apa yang terjadi semalam.

Sungmin menerawang. Apa yang diceritakan Kyuhyun benar adanya. "Apa kau yang membawaku ke ranjang?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. _"Mian_. Aku yang menggendongmu ke sini. Kau juga sempat sadar, dan kau mengigau memanggil _umma _dan _appa-_mu. Lalu kau tertidur," Kyuhyun melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku memanggil _umma _dan _appa?"_ Sungmin mulai tidak ingat mulai dari situ.

"_Ne, _kau juga mengganggam tanganku. Karena kau menggigil, aku balik menggenggam tanganmu. _Mi… mian," _Kyuhyun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku melihat mereka…" ujar Sungmin.

"Mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan kosongnya. "Tapi kemarin kau sendirian saja," Kyuhyun keheranan.

"Enam tahun yang lalu, saat usiaku sepuluh tahun. Aku baru saja pulang membeli mainan bersama _umma,_ Heechul _Ahjumma_, dan Shin_ Ahjussi_. Saat itu hujan deras, petir tidak berhenti menyambar, angin bertiup sangat kencang, dan rumah kami sangat gelap. Seperti tidak ada seorang pun di rumah. Tapi kami salah, saat aku dan _umma_ naik ke lantai atas, lampu kamar orang tuaku menyala..." Suara Sungmin pelan dan mulai bergetar. Sungmin menahan air matanya. Hampir tidak terbendung. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendengarkan cerita Sungmin.

"Aku melihat _appa_ sedang bercumbu dengan seorang _yeoja_ di kamar orang tuaku. Aku tidak mengenalnya, bahkan aku baru pertama kali melihatnya. Saat itu aku belum mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan _appa_ dengan _yeoja_ itu. Yang aku tahu saat itu _umma_ berteriak histeris... Lalu, lalu menangis dan terus menjerit. Kemudian _Ahjumma_ datang dan membawaku ke kamar. Memelukku erat, dan.."

Sungmin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "... dan aku hanya bisa mendengar jeritan _umma,_ teriakan _appa_... suara hujan, dan suara petir yang menggelegar. Aku sangat takut."

Bahu Sungmin bergetar hebat, suaranya mulai putus-putus karena Sungmin menangis.

"Semenjak itu, _appa _dan _umma _tidak pernah saling menyapa dan lebih sering bertengkar. Dan tiga tahun yang lalu, _appa_ memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah, sementara _umma _menyibukkan diri dengan bekerja dan dinas keluar negeri. Mereka hampir tidak pernah pulang sama sekali. Aku kesepian."

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin, duduk di sisi ranjang Sungmin dan membawa tubuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sudah, Lee Sungmin. Jangan menangis lagi. Hujan sudah berhenti, suara petir sudah tidak ada lagi, dan aku janji akan menemanimu terus di sini. Kau tidak akan kesepian."

* * *

Kyuhyun tidak menyangka dibalik sikap Sungmin yang selama ini dingin dan pendiam, ternyata Sungmin menyimpan trauma yang mendalam tentang kehidupan keluarganya. Pantas saja Kyuhyun tidak pernah melihat orang tua Sungmin sama sekali. Jangan kan melihat langsung, foto mereka saja tidak ada di kamar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengelus dengan lembut punggung Sungmin, dirasakannya punggung Sungmin mulai bergerak teratur dalam pelukannya. Bajunya sudah basah karena Sugmin menangis di dadanya, tapi Kyuhyun bersyukur tangis Sungmin sudah mereda. Perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, ditatapnya wajah Sungmin yang sedikit kacau. Poninya berantakan, sementara matanya terlihat bengkak dan sembab.

Kyuhyun menghapus sisa air mata Sungmin dengan punggung tangannya. "Apa sudah lebih baik?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kring. Kring.

Ponsel Sungmin yang ada di meja belajar berbunyi. Sungmin hendak mengambilnya, tapi Kyuhyun menahannya. Kyuhyun yang mengambilkan ponsel itu untuk Sungmin.

"_Yoboseyo,"_ sapa Sungmin dengan suara seraknya.

'_Minnie! _Gwaenchana?_'_

"Bummie? _Wae?"_

'_Semalam Heechul _ahjumma_ menghubungiku. Dia bilang, kau sedang sendirian di rumah karena _ahjumma_ sedang pergi ke pemakaman keluarganya. Sebenarnya aku dan Wookie ingin ke rumahmu semalam, tapi badai sudah keburu datang. Karena itu…'_

Suara Kibum terputus.

'_Karena itu kami sudah berada di depan pagar rumahmu. Kami membawakanmu sarapan, Minnie."_ Kini suara Ryewook yang terdengar.

"Oh, kalian… _MWO?!" _

Sungmin terlonjak dari ranjangnya. Cepat-cepat ia memakai kacamatanya yang ada di meja belajar. Kemudian mengintip sebentar dari jendela kamarnya.

"_Omo,"_ bisik Sungmin tidak bersuara.

Dari jendela kamarnya Sungmin dapat melihat kedua sahabatnya itu berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya. Tidak ketinggalan _scooter_ kuning milik Ryewook yang sudah membawa mereka berdua sampai di rumah Sungmin.

'_Cepat buka pintunya dan kita sarapan bersama. _Palli,_ Minnie.'_ ujar Kibum.

Pembicaraan itu terputus. Menyisakan kepanikan di wajah Sungmin.

"Mereka datang…" ujar Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin mulai menggigiti jarinya.

"Makusdmu orang tuamu?" Kyuhyun ikut-ikutan panik.

Sungmin menggeleng keras. "Mereka, Kim Kibum dan Kim Ryewook. Kedua sahabatku yang hobinya mengacaukan rumahku kalau sedang berkunjung. _Eothoke?_" Sungmin dilanda kepanikan.

"Begini, kau bersembunyi di kamar mandi. Jangan bersuara sedikit pun sampai aku membukakan pintu. Aku akan mengusahakan mereka tidak sampai masuk ke kamarku, atau kalau tidak…"

Kyuhyun masih menunggu Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kau bisa ketahuan. Asal kau tahu, mereka punya penciuman yang lebih tajam dari anjing polisi, dan punya penglihatan yang lebih tajam dari burung elang. Mereka sangat peka."

"_Arraseo,"_ Kyuhyun segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan Sungmin menguncinya.

Tok. Tok.

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar mandi sebelum Sungmin pergi.

"Min, bisakah kau memanggil namaku, seperti tadi malam?" tanya Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar mandi.

Sungmin melemparkan ingatannya sejenak. Benar, sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya, Sungmin memang memanggil Cho Kyuhyun dengan nama.

"Baiklah, Kyuhyun."

Sungmin meninggalkan kamarnya untuk menemui kedua sahabatnya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum di balik pintu kamar mandi. Sayang, lesung pipit itu tidak sempat dilihat Sungmin.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_**Dear readers,**_** cerita ini terpaksa aku **_**pause**_** dulu sekitar 8-10 hari karena aku mau mudik. Mohon maklum, dan harap bersabar ya. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Previous Chapter: Rumah Sungmin kedatangan kedua sahabatnya, Kibum dan Ryewook yang notabene sering membuat kekacauan.**

* * *

Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun akan aman di dalam kamar mandi kamarnya, Sungmin pun menemui kedua sahabatnya. Kini, Sungmin bersama Kibum dan Ryewook sedang menikmati bubur mereka di ruang makan rumah Sungmin.

"Minnie, kau tampak kusut sekali sih?" tanya Ryewook prihatin memperhatikan wajah Sungmin yang sedikit lesu.

_"Ne,_ matamu kelihatan bengkak dan sembab. Apa kau habis menangis?" Kali ini Kibum yang bertanya. Mereka memang sangat peka.

Sungmin merapatkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot. _"Ani,_ sepertinya aku hanya kurang tidur saja semalam," Sungmin berkata yang tidak sebenarnya. Jelas-jelas ia tidur sepanjang malam dengan tangan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

Kibum dan Ryewook saling menoleh, sama-sama ragu dengan alasan Sungmin. Tapi akhirnya Ryewook tetap mengangkat kedua bahunya seakan berkata "sudahlah".

"Baiklah, sehabis ini kita ke kamarmu, ne?" cetus Kibum tiba-tiba.

"Uhuk. Uhuk. Uhuk." Sungmin tersedak mendengar usul Kibum yang mendadak itu. Tangannya sibuk menggapai minum dan yang satunya menepuk pelan dadanya. Ryewook akhirnya membantu Sungmin menyodorkan gelas berisi air.

_"Yaa,_ Minnie. Kau ini sedang makan bubur, bukan makan batu. Kenapa bisa tersedak sih?" Ryewook tidak habis pikir.

"Sepertinya kau begitu terkejut, _wae?"_ Kibum yang bertanya. Keduanya bergantian menginterogasi Sungmin.

Sungmin menelan airnya sekali lagi untuk melancarkan tenggorokkannya. "Bukan begitu, aku hanya kaget kalian mau ke kamarku. Memang ada apa?"

"Bukannya setiap kami ke sini, kita akan bersama di kamarmu? Tidur bertiga di ranjang dan mengobrol sepanjang waktu?" tanya Ryewook mengingatkan kebiasaan mereka sejak _junior high-school._

"Lagipula kami akan menemanimu sampai Heechul _ahjumma_ datang. Sudah lama kan kita tidak kumpul bertiga dan menghabiskan waktu bersama?"

"Ka... kalian benar juga ya. Tampaknya kurang tidur membuat keadaanku tidak begitu baik pagi ini," Sungmin tersenyum ganjil, menyembunyikan kekhawatiran yang seharusnya sudah bisa ditebaknya.

* * *

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu," ujar Kibum saat dirinya dan kedua sahabatnya sedang berbaring di ranjang Sungmin. Kibum berada di tengah, diapit Sungmin di sebelah kirinya dan Ryewook di sisi kanannya.

Kibum membuka ransel yang dari tadi dipeluknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah album foto. Di sampulnya tertulis 'De Buron'. Dan benar saja, album foto itu bukan album foto sembarangan, tapi berisi kliping tentang Cho Kyuhyun, buron tampan idola Kibum.

"Sudah hampir dua minggu si tampan ini menjadi buron," Kibum mulai membuka albumnya. "Aku mengumpulkan semua berita tentangnya. Hei, Minnie, kau tahu dia pernah terlihat berada di sekitar perumahanmu ini?" tanya Kibum, tangannya menunjuk artikel berjudul, **"Buron Ini Terlihat Berkeliaran di Perumahan."**

_"Ne,_ polisi juga sempat bertanya pada kami beberapa hari yang lalu," jawab Sungmin, kali ini jujur.

"Apa kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya?" Kibum masih bertanya.

"Kurasa tidak pernah," ujar Sungmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Tidak pernah tidak melihat maksudku. Bahkan dia ada di dekat kita saat ini.' Sungmin menambahkan dalam hati.

"Sayang sekali," Kibum jadi kurang bersemangat, kecewa tidak mendapat informasi lebih dari Sungmin. "Nah, berita yang ini. Kalian tahu, polisi sudah meminta keterangan keluarganya. Ternyata dia berasal dari keluarga sederhana di daerah pedesaan sebelah selatan. Kedua orang tuanya hanya pemilik perkebunan kecil. Dia juga memiliki dua adik _yeoja,"_ Kibum menjelaskan sebuah artikel mengenai keluarga Kyuhyun.

"Lalu?" Ryewook sepertinya tertaik dengan cerita kehidupan pribadi si Buron daripada cerita yang berkaitan dengan kasus kriminalitasnya.

"Menurut keluarganya, pangeranku ini pemuda sederhana yang baik hati. Sudah dua tahun semenjak lulus _senior high-school,_ dia hijrah ke Seoul. Niatnya bekerja untuk mengumpulkan biaya kuliah. Keluarganya hampir tidak percaya kalau Kyuhyun berbuat sesuatu yang kriminal. Begitu pun tetangga di sekitar rumahnya, mereka yakin Kyuhyun bukan pelakunya. Semua mengenal Kyuhyun sebagai orang yang ramah dan baik hati."

'Sebenarnya aku juga tidak yakin kalau dia seorang pembunuh.' Sungmin menimpali dalam hati.

"Dan ini, ini berita terakhir yang aku dapatkan," Kibum membalik langsung ke lembar terakhir album fotonya. "Kabarnya, salah satu CCTV parkiran di kantor tempat kejadian pembunuhan itu sempat merekam ada seseorang yang melintas dengan pakaian serba hitam dan masker yang menutupi wajahnya pada saat kejadian. Sampai sekarang belum ada keterangan tentang siapa orang itu sebenarnya. Jika orang itu bukan Tampan-ku, tersangkanya bisa saja bertambah, tapi sayang..."

_"Wae?"_ Sungmin tidak tahan untuk bertanya. Ada untungnya mempunyai sahabat yang mengidolakan Cho Kyuhyun, ia tidak perlu repot-repot mengcari informasi tentangnya, cukup Kibum yang bercerita.

"Hanya ada sidik jari pangeranku yang terekam di pisau alat pembunuhan itu, tidak ada yang lain. Sampai sekarang polisi masih terus menyelidiki siapa orang yang ada di CCTV dan apa kepentingannya."

"Aduh," rintih Ryewook tiba-tiba.

"Kau kenapa Wookie?" tanya Kibum menoleh ke sebelah kanannya.

Ryewook terbangun dan turun dari tempat tidur. "Perutku mulas. Aku ingin ke kamar mandi."

_"Andwae. Andwae."_ Sungmin bergerak cepat dan lebih dulu mencapai pintu kamar mandi.

"Wae, Min? Aku sudah tidak tahan," Ryewook berusaha menggeser tubuh Sungmin dari pintu kamar mandi.

"Ngng itu... WC kamar mandiku sedang tersumbat. Sebaiknya kau pakai kamar mandi yang di bawah saja."

_"Yaa_ Minnie, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" Ryewook langsung berlari keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

Sungmin menghela napas lega. 'Untung saja, belum terlambat.'

"Kau kenapa, Minnie? Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan _eoh_?" Kibum yang masih ada di kamar heran melihat tingkah Sungmin yang mencurigakan.

_"Aa-ani._ Sebaiknya kita lihat lagi artikel apa saja yang kau punya." Sungmin berusaha bersikap normal. Menghampiri Kibum dan membolak-balik album kliping milik Kibum. Kibum sempat menoleh sebentar ke arah pintu kamar mandi, tapi perhatiannya dengan cepat teralihkan ketika Sungmin mulai membicarakan pangeran buronnya.

* * *

Hari pun berganti, pagi sudah tiba. Samar-samar Sungmin mendengar suara nyanyian dari dalam kamar mandi. Nyanyian Kyuhyun terdengar lagi seperti biasanya. Bibir Sungmin tertarik ke kanan dan kiri. Tanpa sadar Sungmin tersenyum mendengar lagu yang dilantunkan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membuka kamar mandinya, dan seperti biasa Kyuhyun menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi, Min," ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang senantiasa menampilkan lesung di kedua pipinya.

"Selamat pagi, Kyu," Sungmin balas menyapa.

Begitu selesai mandi dan keluar kamar mandi, seperti biasa, tempat tidur Sungmin sudah dalam kondisi rapi. Sementara Kyuhyun sudah menunggu Sungmin di sofa.

"_Gomawo,_ sudah membereskan tempat tidurku. Aku akan mengambil sarapan dulu," ujar Sungmin lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun di kamarnya.

Sungmin merasa hari ini akan berjalan baik-baik saja. Dimulai dengan selamatnya keberadaan Kyuhyun dari kedua sahabatnya di hari Minggu kemarin, lalu Heechul dan Shindong yang sudah kembali ke rumah semalam. Semua masih dalam keadaan aman-aman saja.

Dan pagi ini, Heechul tidak mempermasalahkan sarapan Sungmin yang menjadi dua kali lipat dan lebih memilih menyantapnya di kamar. Begitu juga dengan buah pisang yang sekarang selalu tersedia di meja makan. Tidak ada pertanyaan lagi mengapa Sungmin sekarang jadi gemar menghabiskan buah pisang, padahal sebelumnya Sungmin selalu enggan memakan buah sehat yang identik dengan hewan primata itu.

Sungmin menikmati sarapannya bersama Kyuhyun di dalam kamarnya. Dan setelah mereka masing-masing menyelesaikan sarapannya, Sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun menghabiskan pisangnya.

"Apa kau begitu menyukai pisang, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin akhirnya.

Kyuhyun menelan habis pisangnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. "Aku suka apapun yang kau berikan, Min," Kyuhyun berkata dengan tidak lupa memberikan cengiran khasnya pada Sungmin.

Deg.

Sungmin merasa ada yang memaksa berdetak di dalam tubuhnya. Otak Sungmin memberi perintah agar jantungnya tidak menerima impuls yang diterima Sungmin hanya karena efek melihat lesung pipit Kyuhyun, tapi tetap saja, semua seperti di luar kendali Sungmin.

"Ka… kau sudah selesai kan?" Sungmin mengalihkan pikirannya. "Aku akan berangkat sekolah. Sebaiknya kau lekas masuk ke dalam," Sungmin menunjuk ke pintu kamar mandinya.

Kyuhyun hanya menuruti perkataan Sungmin dan berjalan menuju Sungmin.

"Aku akan menunggumu pulang, Sungmin," ucap Kyuhyun pelan sebelum pintu ditutup dan dikunci oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu kamar mandi yang sudah dikuncinya itu. Di sentuhnya jantung yang sedang berdetak kencang itu. 'Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa?'

* * *

Sesampainya di sekolah, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya ringan saat turun dari mobil. Ditapakinya jalan menuju kelasnya. Hari ini Sungmin datang terlalu pagi, belum banyak siswa-siswi yang terlihat berlalu-lalang.

Sungmin menghentikan kakinya saat ia hampir sampai di kelas. Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam. Sungmin hanya mengintipnya dari jendela kelasnya. Ruangan itu masih kosong, hanya ada seorang _yeoja_ di dalamnya.

_Yeoja_ itu berjalan mengendap, ia tampak menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, seperti tidak ingin keberadaannya diketahui siapapun. Dan _yeoja _itu berdiri tepat di samping meja Sungmin. Dari sakunya ia mengeluarkan sesuatu.

Sungmin memicingkan matanya untuk memastikan siapa _yeoja _yang sedang berdiri di dekat meja belajarnya.

* * *

"Wookie?" Sungmin memanggil _yeoja _itu dari pintu kelas. Sungmin pun berjalan menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

Ryewook kaget bukan main dengan kemunculan Sungmin. Refleks tangannya mengambil kertas yang tadi diletakkannya di meja Sungmin. Disembunyikannya di balik tubuhnya.

"Mi... Minnie? Selamat pagi. Sejak kapan... kau datang?" Ryewook tergagap tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkagetannya.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" tanya Sungmin saat mereka sudah benar-benar berhadapan.

_"Ani._ Bukan apa-apa kok," jawab Ryewook berusaha terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Membuat Sungmin justru semakin curiga dengan kegugupan Ryewook.

"Berikan padaku!" ujar Sungmin dingin.

"Maksudmu apa? A… aku tidak mengerti, Minnie," Ryewook mencoba mengelak.

"Berikan apa yang kau sembunyikan di balik badanmu," Sungmin berkata dengan tegas.

Ryewook menggelengkan kepalanya, masih bersikeras.

"Berikan!" Sungmin menggapai tangan Ryewook berusaha merebut kertas yang ada dalam genggamannya.

Saat kertas itu berhasil Sungmin rebut, Ryewook hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Sungmin membuka kertas itu dan membaca deretan huruf yang tertera.

**LIHAT APA YANG TERJADI JIKA KAU TETAP BERSAMA CHOI SIWON!**

"Ini…" Sungmin baru saja akan bertanya, saat tiga orang teman sekelas mereka datang. "Urusan kita belum selesai!"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Dear readers, terima kasih sudah mau bersabar dan tetap membaca cerita ini. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Previous Chapter: Sungmin benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang selama ini mengiriminya surat kaleng adalah Ryewook, sahabatnya sendiri.**

* * *

Kibum memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya bergantian. Sungmin yang menatap tajam ke arah Ryewook, sementara Ryewook dari tadi hanya menunduk saja.

Mereka bertiga masih berada di kelas. Padahal bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Sepanjang jam sekolah tadi, Kibum sudah dibuat pusing karena aksi perang dingin antara Sungmin dan Ryewook.

Setiap Kibum bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi di antara mereka pada Sungmin, Sungmin menjawab, "Tanyakan padanya."

Saat Kibum bertanya pada Ryewook jawabannya malah lebih parah, "Entahlah."

Dan sekarang, mereka sudah saling diam selama sepuluh menit tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Sungmin," panggil seseorang. Choi Siwon berada di ambang pintu kelas.

Ryewook menatap tidak suka dengan kehadiran Siwon. Sungmin membalas tatapan Ryewook dengan pandangan yang lebih tidak suka.

Sungmin berdiri, menghampiri Siwon dan menariknya ke luar kelas. Sementara Kibum dan Ryewook hanya bisa memandangi mereka. Sepertinya Sungmin hanya berbincang sesaat pada Siwon, tidak lama kemudian Sungmin muncul lagi dan kembali ke tempat duduknya semula.

"Kenapa? Sepertinya kau jengah melihatku dengannya?" tanya Sungmin sinis pada Ryewook.

"Apa maksudmu, Minnie? Kau tidak boleh berkata hal seperti itu pada Wookie," Kibum yang tidak mengerti pun bertanya.

Sungmin mengeluarkan barang bukti dari tasnya kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja dalam keadaan terbuka. Kibum meraihnya dan membaca tulisan dalam kertas itu.

"Ini sebuah surat kaleng, _ne?"_ tanya Kibum nyaris tidak percaya. "Siapa yang melakukannya padamu, Minnie?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Hanya matanya masih terus menatap tajam pada Ryewook. Kibum mengikuti arah mata Sungmin.

"Wookie, apa kau..." Lidah Kibum kelu, hampir tidak percaya dengan kenyataan bahwa Ryewook mengancam Sungmin lewat surat kaleng.

Ryewook terus menghindari tatapan Kibum.

"Hari ini sudah yang ke sepuluh kalinya aku menerima surat seperti itu." Sungmin akhirnya berbicara. "Entah apa maksud dan tujuannya, aku juga belum tahu."

"Wookie..." Kibum memanggil pelan. "Jelaskanlah, kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Apalagi yang perlu kujelaskan? Sudah jelas aku tidak suka kau berpacaran dengannya!" Ryewook berkata dengan emosi tinggi karena merasa disudutkan.

_"Wae,_ Wookie, _wae?"_ Sungmin jadi ikut-ikutan emosi. "Apa kau iri? Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukai Choi Siwon?!" tuduh Sungmin.

"Biacara apa kau, Minnie? Aku bukan sahabat yang seperti itu!" bantah Ryewook keras.

_"Yaa!_ Kau masih menyebut dirimu sahabat? Kau pikir pantas dirimu disebut sahabat?"

"Minnie, kau salah paham!"

_"YAAAA!_ Berhenti kalian berdua," tiba-tiba saja Kibum berteriak, menyela pertengkaran Sungmin dan Ryewook. "Kalau kalian sama-sama emosi seperti itu, masalahnya tidak akan selesai dan semakin larut," Kibum mencoba menengahi.

"Wookie, coba kau jelaskan dengan sejelas-jelasnya, mengapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

"Minnie, aku sama sekali tidak iri. Aku juga tidak punya perasaan apapun pada Siwon. Tapi asal kau tahu, dia bukan _namja_ yang baik."

"Apa alasannya kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Apa kalau aku bilang, _namjachingu-_mu hanya ingin mempermainkanmu kau akan percaya?" tanya Ryewook tajam.

_"Mwo?_ Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu? Apa dasarmu berkata seperti itu?"

"Dia sedang mempermainkanmu untuk mencapai tujuannya. Aku tidak mau kau sakit hati karena dia. Aku yakin, kalau kuberitahu apapun alasannya, kau tetap tidak akan percaya. Yang jelas, aku tidak suka hubungan kalian!"

"Benar, kau tidak suka hubungan kami. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan berbuat seperti ini!" Sungmin berkata seperti itu sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Ryewook dan Kibum.

"Minnie..." Kibum berusaha memanggil. Kibum sempat melirik Ryewook. Bimbang apakah harus mengejar Sungmin atau tetap bersama Ryewook. Tapi akhirnya Kibum memutuskan untuk mengejar Sungmin, dan meninggalkan Ryewook sendirian.

* * *

Sungmin berlari meninggalkan kelasnya tanpa tujuan. Sungmin hanya ingin menghindar. Menghindar dari panggilan Kibum yang sedang mengejarnya saat ini.

Kenyataan bahwa Ryewook adalah pengirim surat kaleng sudah cukup membuat Sungmin syok. Sungmin, Kibum, dan Ryewook sudah bersahabat semenjak _junior high-school._ Bahkan mereka memutuskan untuk kembali bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Karena itu hingga sekarang mereka masih terus bersahabat. Dan apa yang dilakukan Ryewook benar-benar membuat Sungmin tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin Ryewook tega menghancurkan persahabatan mereka yang sudah lebih dari tiga tahun? Mereka lah yang selama ini menemani Sungmin selain Heechul dan Shindong. Memahami sikap Sungmin yang terkadang dingin, namun baik hati.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal karena ia hanya berlari tanpa tujuan sejak tadi. Kibum juga sepertinya sudah tertinggal, Sungmin sudah tidak lagi mendengar panggilannya.

"Jadi kapan kamu akan memutuskan bebek culun itu?" ujar suara seseorang.

Sungmin memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia baru tersadar bahwa dirinya sekarang sedang berada di dekat gudang sekolah. Tempat yang katanya angker dan jarang sekali dijamah siswa.

Sungmin berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati sumber suara. Merapat ke dinding karena penasaran siapa yang berada di dekat gudang pada usai jam sekolah begini?

"Segera, tenang saja," kali ini suara seorang _namja_ yang menanggapi ucapan _yeoja_ tadi.

Deg.

'Bukankah itu suara Siwon _oppa_? Bukankah dia sudah pulang?'

Sungmin menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja," lanjut suara _namja_ itu.

'Tidak salah lagi itu suara Siwon _oppa_.'

Sungmin ingat betul tadi saat ia sedang bersama kedua sahabatnya di kelas, Siwon memanggilnya untuk mengatakan bahwa hari ini dirinya tidak ada latihan basket dan ingin langsung pulang saja. Kenapa sekarang Siwon belum pulang dan malah berada di tempat seperti ini bersama _yeoja_?

"Sebenarnya kenapa sih kau memintaku untuk mengerjainya? Kau ada masalah dengannya?" tanya Siwon.

_Yeoja_ yang belum Sungmin ketahui siapa orangnya itu tertawa. _"Ani,_ aku sedang merasa bosan. Jadi ingin mencari hiburan saja," jawabnya setelah tawanya reda. "Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau sudah menyukainya?"

Kali ini suara tawa Siwon yang terdengar. "Setelah aku mencampakkannya, kau akan jadi milikku. Untuk apa aku menyukai _yeoja_ culun bernama Lee Sungmin itu?"

* * *

Siwon membelai pipi _yeoja_ yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya. Kemudian Siwon memajukan wajahnya, hingga jarak wajah mereka hanya tinggal lima sentimeter.

_"Yaaa! Oppa!"_ Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berteriak membuat kedua orang itu saling menjauhkan wajahnya.

'Astaga! Bukankah itu Tiffany? Siswi kelas tiga, anak dari pemilik yayasan sekolah ini? Jadi benar gosip bahwa semanjak dulu Siwon _oppa_ menyukai dan mengejar-ngejar _yeoja_ barbie itu?'

"Sungmin?" Siwon menjauh dari Tiffany dan menghampiri Sungmin. "Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya."

"Kalau kau memang ingin mempermainkan dan mencampakkan aku, kau sudah berhasil, _oppa,"_ Sungmin mencoba menahan air matanya. Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah hanya karena seorang _namja._ "Semoga kau bahagia bersamanya," ujar Sungmin sebelum meninggalkan Siwon dan Tiffany.

Siwon tidak berusaha mengejar Sungmin, ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Tiffany.

"Perjanjian kita dibatalkan," ujar Tiffany santai ingin berlalu meninggalkan Siwon. Siwon segera menahannya.

"Maksudmu?" Siwon tidak mengerti. Lebih tepatnya tidak terima keputusan sepihak Tiffany.

"Ini tidak sesuai dengan perjanjian kita sebelumnya. Kau tidak ingat perjanjian kita?"

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Kau lihat siswi baru yang berkacamata itu?" tanya Tiffany pada Choi Siwon. Mereka sedang memperhatikan ratusan siswa baru yang sedang MOS (Masa Orientasi Siswa) dari meja panitia.

"Maksudmu yang pakai _name tag_ 'Bebek Culun'?" Siwon menunjuk pada siswi baru berkamacata yang sedang dihukum jalan jongkok oleh seniornya.

_"Ne,_ dia." Tiffany membenarkan. "Pacari dia selama dua bulan. Setelah itu putuskan hubungan kalian di depan banyak orang," lanjut Tiffany menjelaskan.

"Imbalannya?" Siwon masih memperhatikan si 'Bebek Culun' yang kini sedang mengelap keringatnya setelah jalan jongkok cukup jauh.

"Apapun yang kau mau. Uang, dana untuk tim basket, nilai yang tinggi, bahkan... Aku."

"Hmm..." Siwon tersenyum mendengar penwaran yang diberikan Tiffany. "Baiklah, aku setuju. Jadi, bisa kumulai sekarang?"

"Silakan," ujar Tiffany sambil tersenyum. Tiffany memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan Choi Siwon pada siswi baru itu.

Ternyata Siwon mengambil gelas berisi air yang disediakan oleh panitia. Lalu mendekati 'Bebek Culun' yang sedang tertunduk sambil memijat dengkulnya.

_"Annyeong._ Kau mau minum?" tawar Siwon sambil duduk di sebelah 'Bebek Culun'.

_Yeoja_ itu mengangkat wajahnya, membetulkan letak kacamatanya untuk melihat siapa yang berbaik hati memberinya minum.

_"Gomawo sunbae,"_ ujarnya pelan sambil menerima minuman itu.

_"Nuguya?"_ tanya Siwon mengulurkan tangannya. _Yeoja _itu sempat ragu tapi dibalasnya juga uluran tangan Siwon.

"Lee Sungmin_ imnida."_

**-FLASHBACK OFF-**

* * *

Sungmin berlari lagi, kali ini tidak ada yang mengejarnya seperti tadi. Tiba-tiba saja…

Brukk.

Sungmin menabrak seseorang. Sungmin dan orang yang ditabraknya sama-sama terjatuh.

"Auwh..." Sungmin mengaduh kesakitan. Ia memegang kedua matanya. Tidak ada kacamatanya. Sungmin menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat orang yang ditubruknya.

"Minnie?"

Ternyata orang yang bertabrakan dengan Sungmin adalah Kibum. Sungmin berdiri dan membantu Kibum untuk berdiri. Kibum mengambilkan kacamata Sungmin yang terlempar akibat insiden kecil itu. Rupanya kacamata Sungmin terpental mengenai dinding. Satu gagang kacamatanya patah dan kedua kacanya retak. Sungmin menerimanya dan hanya menyimpannya dalam saku seragamnya.

"Kau dari mana saja, _eoh?_ Aku mencarimu dari tadi."

"Sudahlah. Kita tidak ada waktu. Aku harus bertemu dengan Wookie. Aku sudah salah paham pada Wookie," Sungmin ingin kembali berlari, tapi Kibum menahannya.

"Wookie sudah pulang. Sebaiknya kita langsung saja ke rumahnya. Aku akan ikut denganmu dan meminta supirku untuk pulang saja," Kibum mengusulkan.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Sungmin mengiyakan dan mengajak Kibum pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke rumah Ryewook, Sungmin menceritakan apa yang baru didengarnya dari percakapan antara Tiffany dan Choi Siwon.

"Benar-benar keterlaluan. Mentang-mentang putri pemilik yayasan, cantik, punya segalanya dan bisa membeli apapun, dia seenaknya memanfaatkan Siwon untuk mempermainkanmu!" ujar Kibum berapi-api.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka," sahut Sungmin. "Bodohnya aku bisa begitu saja percaya pada Siwon."

"Tidak, Minnie. Kau bukannya bodoh, hanya saja kau ini masih polos. Dengan semua kejadian ini, kuharap kau bisa mendapat pengalaman berharga dan belajar," Kibum menasihati Sungmin.

Sesampainya di rumah Ryewook, Sungmin dan Kibum disambut oleh ibu Ryewook dengan hangat seperti biasa saat mereka datang berkunjung, tanpa tahu bahwa putrinya sedang berkonflik dengan kedua sahabatnya itu. Ibu Ryewook bahkan mempersilakan Sungmin dan Kibum untuk langsung menemui Ryewook di kamarnya.

"Wookie, ini aku," ujar Sungmin saat dirinya dan Kibum sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Ryewook.

Begitu pintu terbuka, Sungmin langsung menghambur memeluk Ryewook. Karena terharu, Kibum pun ikut memeluk kedua sahabatnya.

"_Mianhe, mianhe, _Wookie," ujar Sungmin. "Aku sudah salah paham padamu. Aku sudah tahu bahwa Siwon _oppa_ hanya mempermainkan aku," lanjut Sungmin.

Ryewook melepaskan pelukannya. "Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu. Aku sudah mengetahui apa yang direncanakannya, tapi aku tidak langsung memberitahumu dan memilih cara yang salah. Aku…"

Sungmin menggeleng. _"Ani. _Aku yang tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanmu. Maafkan aku, _ne?"_

Ryewook mengangguk, kemudian memeluk Sungmin lagi. "Syukurlah, semua belum terlalu jauh."

* * *

**TBC**

…


	12. Chapter 12

**Previous Chapter: Hubungan antara Sungmin dan Siwon berakhir. Kesalahpahaman antara Sungmin dan Ryewook pun sudah selesai.**

* * *

Semua yang terjadi hari ini membuat Sungmin lupa pada satu orang. Ya, seseorang yang sedang menempati kamar mandinya. Sungmin baru pulang sekitar pukul delapan malam. Itu berarti Sungmin lupa membawakan Kyuhyun makan siang.

Begitu sampai di rumahnya, Sungmin langsung membawa makan malamnya dan tiga buah pisang ke kamar. Meninggalkan Heechul dan Shindong di ruang makan.

Sampai di kamarnya, Sungmin langsung membuka pintu kamar mandinya. Tidak seperti biasanya, Kyuhyun menyambut Sungmin dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas. "Kenapa baru pulang?"

"Ada sedikit masalah di sekolah. _Mian,_ kau pasti kelaparan. Ini, makanlah."

Kyuhyun menerimanya. Sedangkan Sungmin menuju lemarinya dan mengambil baju ganti. Lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Selama Sungmin mandi, Kyuhyun hanya duduk terdiam di sofa. Ia merasa belum tenang sebelum mendengar penjelasan Sungmin mengapa ia pulang larut. Selambat-lambatnya Sungmin pulang, tidak pernah sampai malam.

Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang basah karena habis keramas. Di tangannya, Sungmin memegang kacamatanya yang kondisinya mengenaskan. Ditaruhnya kacamata itu di atas meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya. Sungmin duduk di ranjang dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang. Kemudian memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang ternyata sedang memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa tidak makan? Apa kali ini kau tidak suka apa yang kuberikan?" tanya Sungmin mengingat ucapan Kyuhyun yang mengatakan menyukai apapun yang diberikannya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Tidak usah bertanya. Habiskan saja makananmu."

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dengan membawa piring makannya. Menarik kursi belajar Sungmin di sisi tempat tidur dan duduk di sana.

"Kau pasti belum makan kan? Untukmu saja." Kyuhyun meletakkan piring itu di atas pangkuan Sungmin.

"Aku mambawakannya untukmu. Kau yang makan," Sungmin balas meletakkan piring itu di atas pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Aku bisa makan pisang. Yang penting kau makan." Lagi, Kyuhyun meletakkan piring itu di pangkuan Sungmin.

"Tapi kau belum makan dari siang. Jadi kau saja yang makan."

"Kau juga belum makan, Min. Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, kita makan bersama saja," Sungmin akhirnya mengambil keputusan. Sepertinya tidak ada gunanya terus berdebat, sementara untuk mengambil makanan di bawah juga percuma. Heechul pasti sudah membereskan meja makan karena makan malam seharusnya sudah selesai.

Kyuhyun terlihat lega karena bujukannya berhasil. Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi, kembali memamerkan cekungan kecil di kedua pipinya. Kyuhyun mulai menyuap makanannya.

'Sial, ada apa sih dengan senyumnya? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku jadi merasa ada yang aneh setiap melihat senyumnya?'

"Aaaa..." Kyuhyun menyodorkan sendok berisi makanan tepat di depan mulut Sungmin yang tertutup.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Aku sedang menyuapimu. Kau bilang kita akan makan bersama, tapi kau malah diam saja," jawab Kyuhyun. Tangannya masih menunggu di atas angin.

"A-aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," Sungmin mengambil alih sendok dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi, membuat Sungmin menggertakkan sedikit giginya karena semakin tidak mengerti mengapa jantungnya jadi berdetak begitu cepat seperti orang yang habis lari maraton puluhan mil.

Sungmin menelan susah payah makanannya. Sebenarnya saat Sungmin menyantap sendok pertamanya, Kyuhyun juga menyantap sendok keduanya. Bahkan Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin menyelesaikan suapan pertamanya meskipun suapan keduanya sendiri sudah dari tadi ditelannya.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk menghindari menatap Kyuhyun. Ia jadi salah tingkah karena terus-terus menatap dan ditatap Kyuhyun.

Di suapan terakhirnya, Sungmin hendak mengambil sendok, dan itu berbarengan dengan Kyuhyun yang baru saja menyuap makanan terakhirnya. Bukannya sendok besi yang digenggam Sungmin, ia malah menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Ketidaksengajaan itu terjadi karena Sungmin lebih memilih melihat ke arah lain, selain melihat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin spontan menarik tangannya berbarengan.

Kyuhyun memperlihatkan senyuman khasnya. "Itu milikmu," ujarnya.

Sungmin mengambil sendok itu dan cepat-capat menuntaskan makanannya –bersama Kyuhyun-.

"Aku akan mengambilkan minum," ujar Sungmin sambil membawa piring kosong itu keluar kamarnya.

Begitu pintu kamarnya tertutup, Sungmin menghembuskan napasnya keras. Mengipas wajahnya yang memanas dengan satu tangan. "Ini gila," desisnya pelan.

* * *

Sungmin membawakan segelas air untuk Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun sedang duduk bersila di sofa sambil memakan buah pisangnya yang kedua.

Sungmin mengambil kacamatanya yang sudah tidak jelas kondisinya itu. Sungmin duduk di ranjangnya dan kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya. Lama Sungmin memandangi kacamatanya.

"Kondisinya parah. Sepertinya tidak bisa diperbaiki."

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya. Ternyata Kyuhyun sudah duduk di dekatnya dengan kursi belajarnya. Kyuhyun sudah menghabiskan kedua pisangnya, satu pisangnya yang lain diletakkan begitu saja di sofa.

"Benar. Sepertinya aku memang harus menggantinya," jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Sangat dekat hingga mereka bisa merasakan hembusan napas masing-masing. Aroma buah dari tubuh Kyuhyun membuat perasaan Sungmin terusik entah mengapa.

Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin lekat. Tatapan Kyuhyun itu dirasakan Sungmin dapat menembus hingga ke jantungnya. Jantungnya yang terus berdetak kencang membuat Sungmin berpikir mungkin ia punya kelainan jantung atau semacamnya.

"Apa kau bisa melihatku dengan jelas tanpa kacamatamu?" tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya melebur keheningan yang sempat tercipta.

Sungmin mengedipkan matanya sekali. Lalu menarik dirinya dari Kyuhyun. "Te… tentu saja. Mataku hanya minus, bukan buta," Sungmin sedikit tergagap.

Kyuhyun kembali memajukan tubuhnya, bahkan kali ini ia menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin merasa tidak bisa menerimanya namun juga tidak kuasa untuk menolak.

"Tidak panas," ujar Kyuhyun, menarik kembali tangannya. Entah kenapa muncul keengganan terbersit di hati Sungmin saat tangan Kyuhyun tidak lagi menyentuh wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau sedang sakit?"

Sungmin menggeleng. _"Aniyo._ Memangnya kenapa?"

"Wajahmu merah sekali, Min," sahut Kyuhyun, terdengar dari nada suaranya ada kecemasan.

'Ini karenamu, Tuan Buron.'

"A… aku mau mengerjakan tugasku dulu," Sungmin segera bangkit dan malangnya, Sungmin tidak sengaja menginjak kaki Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kehilangan keseimbangan, tubuhnya limbung dan Sungmin hampir terjatuh. Hampir, karena Kyuhyun segera meraih pinggang Sungmin dengan tangannya. Tapi akibat injakan kaki Sungmin di kaki Kyuhyun, tubuh Kyuhyun juga ikut limbung.

Bruk.

Tubuh keduanya jatuh di atas ranjang. Kyuhyun berada di bawah, sementara Sungmin menindihnya di atas. Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Sampai Sungmin merasakan hembusan napas Kyuhyun yang menggelitik tengkuknya. Sungmin menggerakkan tubuhnya, saat itu pula Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya.

Buru-buru Sungmin bangkit dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar Sungmin menggigit kuku jarinya.

"_Mian, _aku tidak bermaksud kurang ajar," Kyuhyun menyesal. Bahkan sampai menundukkan kepala beberapa kali.

"Sudahlah, lagipula aku… Aku yang menginjak kakimu. Maaf," sahut Sungmin. Ada kekakuan yang tercipta seketika.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu. Silakan kau belajar, dan sebaiknya jangan tidur terlalu malam," ujar Kyuhyun sebelum dirinya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Kyuhyun menutup pintunya dari dalam. Tiga detik kemudian, terdengar suara ketukan dari dalam kamar mandi. "Min, jangan lupa kunci pintunya."

Sungmin mendekati pintu kamar mandi itu dan menguncinya. Sungmin hendak beranjak, tapi kemudian indera pendengarannya seperti tertarik magnet yang ada di balik pintu kamar mandi yang sudah terkunci itu.

_**I believe in you  
You know the door to my very soul  
You're the light in my deepest darkest hour  
You're my saviour when I fall**_

"Potongan lagu itu lagi." Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya.

* * *

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Tubuh Sungmin mengulet di balik selimutnya. Sepertinya ini belum waktunya untuk bangun dan bersiap ke sekolah, lagipula siapa yang mengetuk pintu?

Sungmin membuka matanya. Terduduk sebentar di ranjangnya dan mendengarkan ketukan itu berbunyi lagi. Bukan dari kamar mandi, itu artinya bukan Kyuhyun yang mengetuk pintu.

"Sebentar," Sungmin mengeraskan suaranya yang serak agar orang yang mengetuk pintunya mendengar. Sungmin membuka pintu itu dan…

"Selamat ulang tahun… Selamat ulang tahun… Selamat ulang tahun, Minnie… Selamat ulang tahun."

Rasa kantuk itu menguap begitu saja saat melihat kedua orang yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya, Heechul dan Shindong. Heechul membawa sebuah piring berisi tumpukan sandwich, sedangkan Shindong membawa dua gelas susu, rupanya mereka sudah hapal porsi makan Sungmin belakangan ini. Mereka bernyanyi lagu ulang tahun dengan kompak meski suara mereka sumbang. Sungmin terharu dan hampir menitikkan air matanya.

Tanggal berapa sekarang? Entahlah, Sungmin tidak suka mengingat tanggal, ia hanya ingat ulang tahunnya ada di pertengahan musim semi. Sungmin beruntung, Heechul dan Shindong sebagai orang yang selama ini dekat dan menemani Sungmin selalu mengingat hari lahir Sungmin, tidak seperti kedua orang tuanya.

"_Gomawo _Heechul_ ahjumma, gomawo _Shin_ ahjussi,"_ Sungmin menerima piring berisi sandwich itu dari Shindong.

"Kau sudah tujuh belas tahun sekarang, Minnie. Aku tidak menyangka bisa melihatmu tumbuh menjadi _yeoja_ yang dewasa. Semoga segala keinginanmu tercapai, _ne?" _Heechul memeluk Sungmin. Sungmin membalasnya erat. Pelukan Heechul membuatnya tenang dan nyaman. Mungkin seperti pelukan seorang ibu, yang lama tidak dirasakannya.

Sungmin beralih menatap Shindong, Shindong tersenyum hangat padanya. Seperti senyum hangat seorang ayah yang sangat Sungmin rindukan. "Selamat ulang tahun, Minnie, kudoakan agar hidupmu senantiasa bahagia," katanya memberi doa untuk Sungmin dengan setulus hati.

Sungmin hanya membalasnya dengan senyum. Tenggorokkannya terlalu kering untuk bersuara lagi. Hatinya begitu senang namun belum mampu menerangi sisi hatinya yang gelap.

Heechul masuk ke dalam kamarnya, lalu meletakkan dua gelas susu di meja belajar Sungmin. "Bersiaplah, lalu sarapan. Kau harus sekolah, _ne?" _Heechul mengingatkan. Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. "Kami tinggal dulu," lanjutnya, kemudian pergi bersama Shindong meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin meletakkan piring berisi sandwich itu di meja belajarnya, dekat gelas susunya. Ia berjalan membuka kunci kamar mandi.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Min," ujar Kyuhyun begitu pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Ah, lagi-lagi senyum itu.

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Suara nyanyian mereka terdengar," sahut Kyuhyun, senyum yang mampu menggugah Sungmin belakangan ini masih senantiasa terukir di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Oh iya, benar juga," Sungmin tersenyum, menyadari kebodohannya. Tentu saja Kyuhyun mendengarnya. Suara mereka –terutama Heechul- menggelegar saat bernyanyi tadi. "Terima kasih. Mereka membawakan aku –maksudku kita- sarapan. Kalau kau ingin sarapan, makan saja duluan. Aku ingin mandi dulu," lanjut Sungmin sambil mengambil handuknya.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, "Aku akan menunggumu. Kita sarapan bersama," ujar Kyuhyun sesaat sebelum pintu kamar mandi tertutup.

* * *

"Apa yang kau inginkan di ulang tahunmu, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun. Saat ini dirinya dan Sungmin sedang duduk bersama di sofa sambil menikmati sandwich buatan Heechul.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada."

Sungmin berdusta. Sudah beberapa tahun ini saat dirinya berulang tahun, doanya selalu sama. Sungmin ingin ayah dan ibunya ada bersamanya. Menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya, berdoa bersama, dan menikmati kue ulang tahun dalam suasana hangat yang kekeluargaan. Sungmin tidak yakin, apakah ia harus berdoa atau tidak tahun ini.

"Sayang sekali tidak ada yang bisa kuberikan untukmu," Kyuhyun menunduk, menyesal karena tidak ada yang bisa diberikannya untuk Sungmin di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Ehmm… sebenarnya ada yang ingin kuminta darimu," ujar Sungmin, perasaan malu itu singgah di hatinya.

"Apa?"

Sungmin meletakkan sandwichnya. Ia malah menggigiti kukunya. "Bisakah kau menyanyikannya?" Sungmin berkata dengan cepat.

"Lagu ulang tahun?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu. Lagu yang sering kau nyanyikan di dalam kamar mandi."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar permintaan Sungmin yang sederhana. Kyuhuyun sempat menelan sandwichnya sebelum menyanyikan lagu untuk Sungmin. **_How Deep is Your Love?_**

* * *

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

_I know your eyes in the morning sun  
I feel you touch me in the pouring rain  
And the moment that you wander far from me  
I wanna feel you in my arms again_

_And you come to me on a summer breeze_  
_Keep me warm in your love and then softly leave_  
_And it's me you need to show_  
_How deep is your love_

_Chorus:  
How deep is your love, how deep is your love  
I really need to learn  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down  
When they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me_

_I believe in you_  
_You know the door to my very soul_  
_You're the light in my deepest darkest hour_  
_You're my saviour when I fall_

_And you may not think_  
_I care for you_  
_When you know down inside_  
_That I really do_  
_And it's me you need to show_

_How deep is your love_

_**(How Dee is Your Love - Bee Gees)**  
_

* * *

**Previous Chapter: Kyuhyun menyanyikan sebuah lagu sebagai hadiah di hari ulang tahun Sungmin. Sungmin senang, meskipun kalau boleh ia ingin meminta kedua orang tuanya ada di sisinya.**

* * *

Hari ini menyenangkan sekali untuk Sungmin. Tidak ada perayaan mewah, tidak ada tiup lilin, atau pemotongan tart, tapi semuanya masih terasa menyenangkan untuk Sungmin.

Di sekolah, kedua sahabatnya menyambut Sungmin begitu Sungmin turun dari mobil. Memeluk Sungmin bergantian, membuat siswa-siswa lain tertarik perhatiannya dan turut menyalaminya serta mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun.

Kemudian kedua sahabatnya membawa Sungmin ke lapangan. Begitu sampai di sana, Sungmin terkejut karena melihat teman-teman satu kelas mereka (juga beberapa dari kelas lain) bernyanyi dan menari gerakan _flash-mob_ yang sangat kompak. Entah kapan dan berapa lama mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk latihan.

Air mata Sungmin akhirnya jatuh juga. Ini bukan karena dirinya sedang memakai lensa kontak sebagai pengganti kacamata, tapi karena perasaan bahagia yang seketika lumer bersama air matanya.

* * *

Dan Choi Siwon.

_Namja_ itu menghampiri Sungmin. Kedua sahabat Sungmin membuat pertahanan sebagai benteng bagi Sungmin.

_"Mwo?!"_ Kibum menyapa galak.

"Aku ingin bicara pada Sungmin."

"Cih. Orang jahat sepertimu apa masih pantas bicara pada Sungmin?" Ryewook tidak kalah galak.

Sungmin memegang pundak kedua sahabatnya. Memberi tanda bahwa ia akan bicara pada Siwon.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menepi ke pinggir lapangan. Tempat pertama kali mereka saling bicara.

"Aku ingin minta maaf padamu, Lee Sungmin," Siwon mengawali percakapan mereka. "Aku sudah begitu jahat padamu. Ambisiku untuk mendapatkan Tiffany terlalu besar, sampai-sampai aku mempermainkanmu."

Sungmin menahan kalimatnya, ia ingin lebih banyak mendengar pengakuan Siwon mengapa sampai setega itu pada dirinya.

"Tadinya kupikir aku bisa menerima kebencianmu padaku. Tapi aku salah, aku sangat menyesal. Meskipun aku tidak berharap kau akan memaafkan aku, aku akan tetap mengatakannya. Maafkan aku, Lee Sungmin," ujar Siwon mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa memaafkanmu secepat ini. Tapi kuharap, aku bisa memaafkanmu sepenuhnya suatu hari nanti, Siwon _oppa," _Sungmin menyambut uluran tangan Siwon.

De Javu.

Mereka pernah melakukannya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Bersalaman, dan saat itu saling menyebutkan nama masing-masing.

"Terima kasih," ujar Siwon. Tautan mereka terlepas. "Ah iya, selamat ulang tahun untukmu. Semoga kau bertemu dengan _namja_ yang baik hati dan sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu."

"Ku harap kau juga bertemu dengan _yeoja _yang tepat untukmu."

* * *

Ucapan selamat itu tidak berhenti dan mengalir deras. Guru-guru, bahkan siswa lain yang dulu sempat membenci Sungmin (karena hubungannya dengan Siwon) turut memberi Sungmin ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Hingga pulang sekolah.

Sungmin mengajak kedua sahabatnya untuk makan siang bersama di sebuah restoran Italia. Rasanya berat di pundak Sungmin banyak berkurang hari ini. Di sela canda dengan kedua sahabatnya, Sungmin berujar dalam hati,

'Tuhan, aku tahu sudah seharusnya aku bersyukur atas hari yang indah ini. Aku tidak akan menuntut mereka ada di sini sekarang juga. Tapi setidaknya, kuharap mereka turut merasakan kebahagiaanku di manapun mereka berada. Aku merindukan kalian, _appa, umma.'_

Kalau tidak ingat pada orang yang menghuni kamar mandinya, mungkin Sungmin akan terus menghabiskan waktunya bersama kedua sahabatnya. Tapi tidak akan dibiarkannya seperti itu. Sungmin harus pulang. Sebelum pulang, ia juga membawakan pizza untuk Kyuhyun.

'Dia pasti suka kalau kuberikan ini. Tentu, dia sudah bilang suka apapun yang kuberikan.'

Sungmin menyunggingkan senyumnya. Siapa yang menyuruh bibirnya tersenyum? Otaknya tidak memberi perintah seperti itu. Apa mungkin hatinya sudah mengambil alih kendali dirinya?

Sungmin memasuki rumahnya. Kali ini lewat pintu dapur. Tidak ada Heechul di sana, tidak ada siapapun di rumahnya.

Sebelum mobilnya masuk, ia berpapasan dengan Heechul yang hendak belanja untuk keperluan makan malam. Jadi Sungmin meminta Shindong untuk mengantarkan Heechul agar menghemat waktu.

Sebelum melangkah ke kamarnya, Sungmin sempatkan dulu untuk menaruh pizza bawaannya di meja makan. Sungmin berpikir bawa sebaiknya ia membawa minum agar tidak perlu repot bolak-balik.

Tepat pada saat itulah bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi. Karena tidak ada siapapun, Sungmin berjalan ke ruang tamunya untuk membuka pintu.

Begitu pintu terbuka...

Tubuh Sungmin kaku. Kakinya seperti tertanam dalam bongkahan semen beton. Tidak ada kata yang mampu diproduksi pita suaranya. Siapa yang dilihatnya di depan mata terasa seperti mimpi. Ia takut semua hanya imaji.

Bahkan Sungmin tidak mampu mengedipkan matanya. Bukan, bukan tidak mampu, tapi Sungmin tidak mau. Ia takut jika sedetik saja matanya tertutup, yang dilihatnya sekarang akan hilang.

_"U... Umma?"_

Apa itu? Pertanyaan, panggilan, atau gurauan? Entahlah, Sungmin hanya bersyukur wanita setengah baya yang ada di hadapannya masih tetap berdiri di hadapannya. Tidak hilang seperti apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Wanita yang dipanggil _umma_ itu memeluk Sungmin.

Air mata Sungmin mengalir deras seperti hujan lebat di penghujung musim panas. Tetap ada kehangatan di sekeliling mereka.

'Begini rasanya. Ternyata begini,' Sungmin berujar dalam hati. Pelukan yang ribuan kali lebih menenangkan dari pada pelukan siapapun di dunia ini. Pelukan yang dirindukannya selama beberapa tahun belakangan. Pelukan yang tiap malam hadir di mimpinya. Pelukan seorang ibu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Minnie, putriku," suara lembut itu mengisi gendang telinga Sungmin. Terdengar lebih indah dari musik orkestra Mozart ataupun Beethoven.

Tangis Sungmin benar-benar pecah sekarang. Seperti tangisan bayi yang sedang haus pelukan ibunya.

_"Nado, umma._ Aku... Aku merindukan umma. Aku sangat merindukanmu," Sungmin berbicara di sela isaknya.

Tangan ibu Sungmin mengelus dan menepuk pelan punggung putrinya. Mencoba menenangkan putrinya meskipun ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Ibu Sungmin melonggarkan pelukannya. Ditatapnya putri cantiknya yang kini semakin cantik. Terbersit perasaan menyesal dan bersalah dalam dirinya karena melewati begitu banyak perubahan pada putrinya.

Entah sejak kapan putrinya memiliki rambut yang panjang. Entah sejak kapan putrinya sudah lebih tinggi darinya. Terlalu banyak hal indah yang dilewatinya. Selama ini yang ia tahu hanya setiap bulan mentransfer uang ke rekening putrinya dan juga ke kedua asisten rumah tangganya. Selebihnya hanya percakapan telepon yang isinya selalu bertukar kabar, tidak lebih.

Dan detik itu juga ia bersumpah akan memperbaiki semuanya. Berjanji pada dirinya untuk terus berada di sisi putri kesayangannya mulai dari sekarang.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayangku," ujar ibu Sungmin lembut.

Sungmin tidak menjawabnya, hanya kembali memeluk ibunya seerat yang ia bisa.

* * *

Sungmin masih memeluk ibunya di ruang tamu rumah mereka. Sedangkan ibu Sungmin membelai rambut Sungmin dengan penuh kasih. Menikmati sore itu dengan kehangatan. Saling melepas rindu satu sama lain, balas dendam pada waktu yang telah mereka lewati begitu saja di masa lalu.

Tok. Tok. Pintu ruang tamu yang tidak tertutup itu diketuk oleh seseorang. Dan dua orang yang sedang menghayati kebersamaan mereka pun otomatis mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah si pengetuk pintu.

Hening.

Mungkin ini adalah buah dari kesabaran Sungmin. Lihat siapa yang sekarang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu rumah mereka.

"Kalian…" suara berat itu terdengar. Membuat indera pendengaran Sungmin –dan ibunya- seperti akan pecah saja.

Sungmin berlari manghampiri orang itu. _"Appa? _Benarkah kau _appa-_ku?" Lagi-lagi air mata Sungmin lepas begitu saja. Sungmin benci menangis, tapi dirinya merasa Tuhan terlalu baik padanya. Setiap air mata yang ia tumpahkan mungkin tidak akan pernah cukup untuk menggantikan rasa syukurnya. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, tanpa direncana. Ah, tentu Tuhan adalah sang sutradara. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak jika Dia sudah berkata, "Ya."

Orang itu menganggukkan kepalanya. _"Ne, _ini _appa, _anakku," katanya sambil merentangkan tangan. Segera saja Sungmin memeluknya. Kembali menangis kencang dalam dada ayahnya.

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan. Membuat satu orang lagi yang berada di dekat mereka memandang tidak suka.

"Kalau sudah selesai, lepaskan Minnie, dan pergilah," ibu Sungmin berkata dingin. Ia sudah berada di belakang Sungmin saat ini.

Sungmin mengendurkan pelukannya. Ia bergeser sedikit agar bisa melihat kedua orang tuanya. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan, tapi sekaligus menyedihkan. Berada di antara orang-orang yang dicintainya, tapi mereka tampak tidak ingin melihat satu sama lain.

"_Umma…" _Sungmin menangis lagi. Betapa situasi ini membuatnya sangat terjepit.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, ayah Sungmin menjatuhkan lututnya ke lantai. Ia sedang berlutut. Tuan Lee, ayah Sungmin sedang berlutut di depan Sungmin dan ibunya.

"Maafkan aku, aku adalah orang yang paling bodoh di dunia ini, karena sudah menelantarkan kalian. Saat itu aku sedang mabuk, aku hilang kendali. Aku benar-benar menyesal," ujar Tuan Lee. "Setelah hari itu, hari di mana kau mengusirku, adalah hari terburuk yang pernah kualami dalam hidupku. Aku bodoh karena tidak berusaha mendapatkan kalian lagi," katanya dengan nada penyesalan. Ini pertama kali bagi mereka melihat seorang Lee memohon sambil berlutut.

"Kenapa baru sekarang?! _WAE?!_" ibu Sungmin berteriak keras sambil mengguncang bahu _namja_ yang masih menjadi suaminya itu. Marah sekaligus sedih menguasai dirinya.

"Aku terlalu takut untuk bertemu denganmu dan Sungmin secara langsung. Aku takut menerima kenyataan bahwa kalian membenciku dan tidak mau memaafkanku. Karena itu aku memilih untuk menjauh dan tinggal di luar negeri. Tapi sungguh, tidak sedetik pun dalam hidupku setelah hari itu tidak memikirkan kalian. Aku akan mati jika lebih lama lagi tidak melihat kalian. Aku mohon, maafkan aku, dan… " Tuan Lee memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. "… percayalah padaku."

Ibu Sungmin, yang tidak lain Nyoya Lee, sudah tidak mengguncang bahu Tuan Lee, tapi bahu itu masih bergetar. Ayah Sungmin menangis. Tuan Lee menangis untuk mereka. Air mata itu mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya.

"_Umma…" _Sungmin ikut berlutut di samping ayahnya. Nyonya Lee tampak terkejut melihatnya. "Tolong maafkan _appa._ Hari itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kalian. Aku ingin bertanya, tapi aku terlalu takut. Yang aku tahu, hari-hari berikutnya adalah hampa untukku. Betapa aku kehilangan kalian. Kehilangan kebahagiaanku. Karena itu, bisakah _umma_ memaafkan _appa _untukku? Dan mengembalikan kebahagiaan yang sempat hilang dari hidupku?"

* * *

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Previous Chapter: Kebahagiaan Sungmin di hari ulang tahunnya nyaris sempurna, andai ibunya mau memaafkan ayahnya.**

* * *

"Berdirilah," ujar Nyonya Lee.

"Aku hanya akan berdiri jika kau memaafkan aku," jawab Tuan Lee.

"Aku juga," sahut Sungmin.

Nyonya Lee memejamkan matanya. Saatnya sudah tiba, ia memang harus membuat keputusan.

"Aku… aku memaafkanmu." Pelan saja, tapi itu membuat semuanya jadi begitu ringan. Tuan Lee, juga Sungmin, merasa tidak punya bobot tubuh hingga bisa melayang, seringan kapas yang diterbangkan angin.

"Benarkah?" Tuan Lee masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan **istrinya** itu.

"Iya, karena itu berdirilah," Nyonya Lee mengulang perkataannya.

Dua kali saja. Tuan Lee tidak akan membiarkan istrinya mengulang ucapannya untuk ketiga kali. Maka dari itu ia berdiri, menegakkan tubuhnya. Lalu memandang wajah wanita yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Kemudian memeluknya.

Ada air mata di antara keduanya. Menetes sebagai awal hidup yang kembali bahagia.

"Ehem." Sungmin berdeham karena sudah beberapa menit orang tuanya berpelukan tanpa mengingat kehadiran Sungmin di antara mereka. "Kalian tidak melupakan sesuatu?"

Pelukan mereka terlepas. _"Mwo?"_ tanya keduanya bersamaan.

"Aku," jawab Sungmin malu-malu.

Kedua orangnya tertawa, kemudian membawa Sungmin dalam pelukan mereka.

Kebahagiaan menyelimuti sore keluarga Lee. Tanpa mereka sadari, dua orang asisten rumah tangga mereka memperhatikan dari gerbang rumah. Tidak berniat untuk mengusik sama sekali. Hanya turut berdoa dan berbahagia untuk mereka.

* * *

"Mereka datang, mereka kembali," ujar Sungmin sambil memeluk Kyuhyun. Sungmin kembali ke kamarnya saat orang tuanya sedang ingin menghabiskan kebersamaan mereka di kamar yang pernah mereka tempati. Hal yang pertama dilakukan Sungmin adalah membuka segera pintu kamar mandinya. Detik berikutnya Sungmin sudah memeluk Kyuhyun. Sungmin sedikit berjinjit untuk mengalungkan tangannya di leher belakang Kyuhyun.

Sementara Kyuhyun tidak bergeming. Terdiam kaku menerima tingkah Sungmin yang terlalu mendadak.

"Orang tuaku sudah kembali. Mereka bilang akan terus bersama lagi," Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku bahagia. Sangat bahagia."

Tangan Kyuhyun mulai bergerak tanpa Sungmin tahu. Perlahan menuju punggung Sungmin. Sedikit lagi. Hanya perlu sedikit lagi tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh punggung Sungmin andai Sungmin tidak melepas pelukannya.

"_Mi-mianhe._ Aku terlalu bahagia," ujar Sungmin saat tubuh mereka kembali berjarak. Sungmin yang sedang bahagia refleks memeluk Kyuhyun saat tadi melihatnya. Entah kenapa, Sungmin hanya ingin Kyuhyun juga ikut merasakan kebahagiaannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Lesung pipit itu terlihat lagi, menyempurnakan hari bahagia Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin merasa Tuhan terlalu baik padanya. Mengirim orang-orang yang dicintainya secara bersamaan.

'Tunggu… Mencintai? Apa mungkin aku…'

"Aku bahagia kalau kau bahagia, Min," ujar Kyuhyun terdengar sangat tulus.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun heran. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mengucapkannya, tapi senyumnya berbeda dari biasanya. Tidak ada lesung pipitnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sungmin akhirnya bertanya. Ia sadar bahwa wajah Kyuhyun sedikit pucat. Tidak ceria seperti biasanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi. Sungmin yakin kalau senyum itu dibuat-buat.

"Mungkin aku hanya sedikit kelaparan," jawab Kyuhyun mencoba bercanda.

"Aku membawakanmu makanan. Itu, makanlah," ujar Sungmin sambil menunjuk pizza yang dibawanya yang diletakkan di meja belajarnya.

Kemudian yang dilakukan Sungmin adalah mandi. Membiarkan Kyuhyun menghabiskan makanannya.

Usai mandi, Sungmin mendapati Kyuhyun sedang berbaring di sofa. Padahal biasanya Kyuhyun duduk bersila di sana. Sungmin melihat kotak pizza yang dibawakan untuk Kyuhyun sudah kosong. Senyum tipis tergambar di wajahnya. Rupanya Kyuhyun benar-benar lapar, begitu pikir Sungmin.

Sungmin beralih dan mendekati Kyuhyun, dilihatnya _namja _itu bergerak dengan napas teratur. Wajahnya ia tutupi dengan sebelah tangannya. Sungmin sedikit berjongkok di dekat sofa untuk melihat wajah Kyuhyun dari sela tangannya. Tapi tidak berhasil.

"Apa aku harus menurunkan tanganku agar kau bisa melihat wajahku?" Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun bertanya tanpa menurunkan tangan dari wajahnya. Membuat Sungmin bergerak refleks berdiri dari jongkoknya.

"Aku… hanya ingin memberi tahu bahwa malam ini... aku akan tidur bersama kedua orang tuaku," jawab Sungmin kaku. Rasanya malu ketahuan sedang memperhatikan orang yang sedang tidur dengan intens seperti tadi.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. "Kunci saja. Aku tidak akan membuat kegaduhan," sahut Kyuhyun sambil lalu masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutupnya dari dalam.

Di kamar mandi, Kyuhyun langsung meringkukkan badannya di dalam _bath tub. _Kyuhyun baru saja akan menutup matanya untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang tadi sempat diinterupsi Sungmin, tetapi pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Kyuhyun bangun lagi dan terduduk di _bath tub, _dilihatnya Sungmin yang sedang membawa selimut.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya, menyentuh lantai kamar mandi yang dingin. Sungmin tersadar, Kyuhyun pasti kedinginan harus tidur di ruangan lembab begini.

"Karena hari ini aku akan tidur dengan orang tuaku, kau boleh memakai selimutku," Sungmin berkata cepat. Ia meletakkannya di _bath tub, _di depan Kyuhyun. Lalu segera pergi dari situ dan mengunci pintunya.

Kyuhyun hanya menggaruk kepala melihat kepergian Sungmin di balik pintu kamar mandi yang sudah terkunci, lalu menatap selimut berwarna putih yang ada di hadapannya. Kemudian tersenyum, dan kali ini lesung pipitnya terlihat.

"_Gomawo, _Min."

* * *

Samar saja. Sungmin mendengar lagu _How Deep is Your Love _menggaung di telinganya. Tapi sepertinya bukan suara Kyuhyun.

"Minnie, Minnie," seseorang memanggil Sungmin yang masih enggan membuka matanya. "Bangun, anakku," lanjut orang itu lagi.

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan. Kemudian tersenyum saat melihat siapa orang yang membangunkannya. "Aku masih mengantuk, _Umma," _ujar Sungmin. Bukannya bangun, ia malah memeluk pinggang ibunya. Ia bersyukur kejadian kemarin adalah realita bukan angan semata.

'Suara dari mana itu?' Sungmin membuka mata mencari sumber suara lagu _How Deep is Your Love. _Ternyata berasal dari pemutar CD yang ada di kamar orang tuanya.

'Ya ampun, aku baru ingat! Lagu itu lagu favorit _appa _dan _umma. _Saat aku kecil hampir setiap hari mereka menyanyikannya. Pantas saja aku merasa tidak asing saat Kyuhyun menyanyikannya.'

"Apa kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Nyonya Lee mengaburkan lamunan Sungmin.

"_Arraseo," _Sungmin akhirnya bangun dan menatap kamar orang tuanya. Sungmin lalu menatap ibunya yang sudah cantik sepagi ini. _"Appa _di mana?" tanya Sungmin yang tidak melihat sosok _appa-_nya.

"_Appa _sudah di bawah. Dia menunggu kita untuk sarapan. Kau mau sarapan dulu atau mandi dulu?" tanya Nyonya Lee sambil merapikan poni anaknya yang berantakan.

Sungmin terlihat menimbang-nimbang. "Sepertinya sarapan. Sudah lama aku tidak sarapan bersama kalian," sahut Sungmin bersemangat.

"Baiklah. _Kajja."_

Seperti yang ibunya katakan, ayahnya sudah menunggu di ruang makan sambil membaca artikel berita dari _PC tablet-_nya. Sungmin pun menghampirinya.

"Pagi, _Appa,"_ sapa Sungmin riang.

Tuan Lee mengalihkan perhatiannya pada putrinya dan membalas sapaan putrinya. "Pagi, Minnie."

Sungmin baru akan menaruh omelet gulungnya saat sadar kedua orang asisten rumah tangganya tidak ada di ruangan itu.

"Di mana Heechul_ ahjumma_ dan Shindong _ahjussi?"_ tanya Sungmin masih celingak-celinguk.

"Sepertinya di dapur. Kenapa, Nak?" Tuan Lee yang menyahut.

"Boleh mereka bergabung bersama kita di sini?" Pinta Sungmin.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak? Cepat panggil mereka," kali ini Nyonya Lee yang menjawab.

Sungmin tersenyum sebagai ucapan terima kasih lalu pergi untuk mencari Heechul dan Shindong. Bagaimana pun mereka yang sudah menjaga dan menemani Sungmin selama ini. Sungmin bahkan sudah menganggap keduanya seperti orang tua sendiri.

Tidak berapa lama Sungmin kembali bersama Heechul dan Shindong dan mengajak mereka duduk bersama.

"Senangnya bisa sarapan dengan meja penuh seperti ini," ujar Sungmin ceria. Yang lain hanya ikut tersenyum mendengar komentar Sungmin.

"Min, rencananya kami akan pergi ke makam kakek dan nenekmu hari ini untuk memberi penghormatan. Dan mungkin akan kembali besok siang atau sore. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Nyonya Lee.

"Tidak apa-apa, selama ada _ahjussi_ dan _ahjumma_ di sini, dan asalkan kalian berjanji akan pulang bersama-sama," ujar Sungmin.

"Tentu saja." jawab Nyonya Lee sambil melirik mesra suaminya. Dan dibalasnya senyum itu tidak kalah mesra. Pemandangan seperti ini sungguh indah untuk Sungmin.

"Oh iya, kudengar beberapa bulan yang lalu direktur perusahaan PARK GROUP meninggal karena dibunuh?" tanya Tuan Lee, ia sempat melirik _PC tablet-_nya yang masih menyala dan ternyata berisi berita tentang kasus itu. "Park Jungsu memang terkenal punya banyak musuh sejak kami sama-sama masih kuliah," lanjut Tuan Lee.

_"Ne,_ benar sekali, Tuan," jawab Heechul semangat. "Pembunuhnya belum tertangkap, dia masih buron. Bahkan beberapa hari setelah kejadian, ada yang melihat pelaku itu berada di sekitar perumahan ini. Polisi juga sempat mencari ke sini dan menempatkan personilnya untuk berjaga. Tapi payah, polisi itu bahkan baru berjaga selama tiga, sudah tidak terlihat lagi," jelas Heechul masih dengan semangat penuh. Tampaknya pembicaraan mengenai kasus itu lebih menarik dari pada omelet di piringnya.

Sungmin menelan omeletnya dengan susah payah mendengarkan obrolan ini.

"Wah, bahaya sekali. Bagaimana kalau dia masih ada di sekitar sini? Di dekat kita?"

"Uhuk. Uhuk. Uhuk." Sungmin terbatuk mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Ia tersedak makanannya sendiri.

Nyonya Lee membantu Sungmin untuk minum. Diperhatikannya wajah Sungmin yang memerah dan sedikit keluar air mata akibat batuknya yang cukup panjang.

"Kau kenapa kaget sekali, Min?" tanya Nyonya Lee khawatir.

Sungmin sempat meneguk airnya sekali lagi untuk menghilangkan batuknya. Batuknya sudah hilang tapi Sungmin masih menepuk pelan dadanya. "Tidak apa-apa, _Umma._ Sepertinya aku harus segera bersiap-siap atau aku akan terlambat," Sungmin hendak bergegas meninggalkan meja makan.

"Kau tidak mau membawa sarapan keduamu, Min? Juga buah pisangnya?" tanya Heechul. Ia menaruh satu omelet gulung dalam piring kosong dan juga satu buah pisang.

"Ah iya, _gomawo Ahjumma,"_ ujar Sungmin menerima piring itu dari Heechul dan bergegas ke kamarnya.

Mereka menatap langkah Sungmin yang terburu-buru menuju kamarnya.

"Itu untuk siapa?" tanya Nyonya Lee pada Heechul.

"Dia selalu bilang untuknya. Beberapa bulan ini Sungmin makan selalu dua porsi. Dia juga mulai menyukai pisang. Tapi aneh, tubuhnya tetap saja kurus," jawab Heechul.

* * *

Lee Sungmin memasuki rumahnya dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Saat di sekolah, ia menceritakan kepada kedua sahabatnya tentang betapa bahagianya ia karena keluarganya kini sudah kembali utuh. Kibum dan Ryewook pun memeluk Sungmin karena turut berbahagia. Mereka berjanji besok akan mengunjungi rumah Sungmin untuk bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Sungmin sempat ragu, tapi… 'Sepertinya tidak akan apa-apa karena dia bisa kusembunyikan. Dan kali ini tidak akan kubiarkan mereka memasuki kamarku selangkah pun.' Sungmin pun membolehkan kedua sahabatnya untuk berkunjung usai pulang sekolah esok hari.

Dan sekarang, saat Sungmin sudah menaiki tangga rumahnya, senyum Sungmin semakin terlihat sumringah. Rupanya belakangan ini ia memang banyak tersenyum. Dengan menenteng nasi goreng _kimchi, _Sungmin memasuki kamarnya.

Seperti biasa menuju kamar mandinya dan membuka kuncinya.

"Kyu," sapa Sungmin ringan. "Kyu?"

Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang meringkuk di _bath tub _ di balik selimutnya -selimut Sungmin-.

"Apa kau sedang tidur?" Sungmin berbisik, takut suaranya mengganggu Kyuhyun.

"Min," panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara yang pelan dan parau.

Sungmin memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun. Pucat. Sangat pucat. Bibirnya putih dan matanya sedikit cekung. Kyuhyun juga mengeluarkan banyak keringat.

"Kyu, _gwaenchana?"_

"Dingin, Min," jawaban itu yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun.

"Astaga! Kau panas sekali, Kyu!"

* * *

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Previous Chapter: Sungmin mendapati Kyuhyun dalam keadaan lemah, wajah yang pucat, dan suhu tubuh yang tinggi. Kyuhyun sakit!**

* * *

Sungmin menuntun Kyuhyun agar pindah dari _bath tub_ ke ranjangnya. Sungmin bisa merasakan bahwa bukan hanya wajah Kyuhyun saja yang panas dan berkeringat, tapi sekujur tubuhnya. Sungmin menopang tubuh Kyuhyun yang lemas. Bahkan langkahnya pun tertatih.

Setelah Kyuhyun tidur di ranjangnya, Sungmin mengambil selimutnya dari kamar mandi. Lalu menyelimutinya.

Sungmin menarik kursi belajarnya dan duduk di dekat tepi ranjang. Baru sedetik saja ia duduk, kemudian bangkit lagi dan mengambil handuk kecil di lemari bajunya. Kembali duduk danmulai mengelap wajah Kyuhyun dengan handuk yang dibawanya.

Kyuhyun diam saja, sesekali matanya terbuka. Tapi kemudian tertutup lagi. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah setengah sadar.

'_Eottokhe?'_ Sungmin bertanya dalam hati. Ia mulai menggigiti kukunya yang tidak sedang mengelap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, bertahanlah. Sadarlah," ucap Sungmin, ada kecemasan dan permintaan dalam nada suaranya.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Keringat pun terus keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya.

"_Eottokhe?"_ Suara Sungmin sedikit bergetar. Matanya mulai memanas dan berair, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya. "Apa kau bisa mendengar suaraku, Kyu?"

Sungmin mengambil kotak P3K dari laci meja belajarnya. Mengeluarkan termometer dan memasukkan ujungnya dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Sungmin juga mengeluarkan kompresan berbentuk gel dan menempelkannya di dahi Kyuhyun. Tidak berapa lama kemudian keringat di tubuh Kyuhyun mulai berhenti keluar.

"Kyu, _gwaenchana? _ Kau bisa mendengarku?" panggil Sungmin lagi, setelah mengeluarkan termometer dari mulut Kyuhyun. Air raksa dalam tabung kecil itu berhenti di angka 39. Kyuhyun demam tinggi.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Memperhatikan Sungmin, melihat mata Sungmin yang digenangi air, juga pipinya yang basah.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya, menyentuh pipi Sungmin dan menghapus sisa air mata Sungmin di sana.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun lemah.

"_Ani,_ tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya… hanya tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi… padamu," jawab Sungmin nyaris tidak terdengar. Disembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit merona. Sungmin merutukki perasaannya yang aneh yang masih sempat-sempatnya muncul di saat-saat seperti ini.

Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya. "Aku senang kau mengkhawatirkan aku, Min. _Gomawo."_

"Hei, kau belum makan. Jangan tidur dulu sebelum makan. Kau juga harus minum obat, Kyu," Sungmin mengguncang pelan bahu Kyuhyun sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar tidur.

Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin dengan tangannya. Sungmin bisa merasakan tangan Kyuhyun yang panas karena demam.

Meskipun sempat kaget, Sungmin mencoba menarik tangannya. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap menahan tangan Sungmin dalam genggamannya.

"Biarkan begini. Lima belas menit saja, setelah itu aku akan makan." Kyuhyun masih memejamkan matanya, tangannya pun masih menggenggam sebelah tangan Sungmin. Napasnya mulai bergerak teratur meskipun wajah dan bibirnya masih terlihat pucat.

Sungmin memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun. Baru disadarinya bahwa bulu mata Kyuhyun sangat lentik. Dirasakannya sendiri debar jantungnya yang dari tadi sulit sekali dikendalikannya. Pemandangan saat ia menemukan wajah pucat Kyuhyun di kamar mandi terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

Sungmin merasa ketakutan. Ketakutan yang rasanya seribu kali lebih menakutkan dari saat pertama kali dirinya bertemu Kyuhyun di kamar mandinya. Padahal saat itu yang diketahui Sungmin adalah Kyuhyun seorang buron kasus pembunuhan. Jadi sekarang, apa yang membuatnya ketakutan?

Sungmin terus berusaha mengingat kejadian itu. 'Aku takut… Takut sekali kalau ternyata kau sudah tidak bernyawa. Aku takut kalau besok aku sudah tidak melihatmu lagi di kamar mandiku. Aku takut tidak mendengarmu bernyanyi lagi. Aku takut tidak ada yang menyambutku dengan senyum sumringah. Aku takut tidak ada yang menghabiskan pisang-pisang itu. Aku… takut kehilanganmu.'

Sungmin buru-buru menghapus air matanya dengan sebelah tangan. Tangan itu kemudian turun, menyentuh tangan panas Kyuhyun yang sedang menggenggam sebelah tangannya yang lain.

"Kyu, bangun lah. Kau harus makan," Sungmin kembali mengingatkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya. Ia juga melepas genggamannya pada Sungmin. Lepas dari genggaman Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengambil nasi goreng kimchi yang tadi sengaja dibelinya untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa makan sendiri kan?" tanya Sungmin sambil membantu Kyuhyun untuk duduk bersandar.

"_Ne," _jawab Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tampak tidak nyaman dengan makanannya. Sedikit kesulitan menelannya.

"Apa tidak enak?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Rasanya sedikit sakit di sini." Kyuhyun menunjuk tengah-tengah lehernya.

"_Omoo… _Jangan-jangan kau radang tenggorokan? Mau kuambilkan makanan lain? Mungkin ada sesuatu yang lebih baik dari ini," tawar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. "Ini sudah sangat baik, Min," sahut Kyuhyun, sambil tetap berusaha mengunyah dan menelan makanannya. Sungmin dengan sabar menunggui Kyuhyun sampai benar-benar menghabiskan makanannya.

Setelah Kyuhyun selesai makan, Sungmin membantu Kyuhyun untuk minum obat dan kembali berbaring. Sungmin baru mengganti seragamnya dan mandi setelah Kyuhyun terlelap.

* * *

Sungmin memperhatikan jam kecil di meja belajarnya. Jarum panjang itu berhenti di angka sepuluh. Sungmin merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Menarik tangannya sendiri ke atas, dan menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sungmin sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya.

Sudah dua jam sejak Kyuhyun tertidur usai mereka makan malam bersama. Kyuhyun pun sudah minum obat. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun masih tidur di ranjang Sungmin.

"Nngg…" lenguh Kyuhyun pelan membuat Sungmin mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Sungmin duduk di pinggir ranjang, di sisi Kyuhyun. Memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang kembali memucat. Peluhnya mulai membasahi wajahnya. Dengan sigap Sungmin mengambil handuk untuk mengelap keringat Kyuhyun.

"Bukan. Bukan aku pembunuhnya…"

Sungmin baru saja akan menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun dengan handuk itu, tapi niatnya tertahan karena igauan Kyuhyun.

"Ada seseorang di ruangan Tuan Direktur…" igau Kyuhyun lagi. Kemudian hanya terdengar dengkuran halus dari Kyuhyun. Rupanya Kyuhyun tertidur lagi.

Sungmin mengelap wajah Kyuhyun. Sementara pikirannya mulai menganalisa apa yang terjadi di alam bawah Kyuhyun sekarang ini.

'Apa kau sedang mengingat kasus itu, Kyu? Benarkah kau bukan pelakunya? Lalu kenapa kau bisa menjadi tertuduh? Sebenarnya aku pun tidak yakin orang sebaik kau menjadi pelaku pembunuhan. Aku memilih mempercayaimu, Kyu.'

Sungmin menyentuh kedua pipi Kyuhyun untuk memeriksa suhu badannya. Panasnya sama seperti saat pertama Sungmin menemukan Kyuhyun di kamar mandi siang tadi. Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu suhu tubuh Kyuhyun sempat turun, sepertinya naik lagi karena udara malam ini cukup dingin.

"Semoga kau lekas sembuh, Kyu." Sungmin menghela napasnya. Kyuhyun sudah kembali tenang. Sungmin membetulkan letak selimut Kyuhyun yang sedikit melorot, kemudian kembali ke meja belajarnya. Mengerjakan tugasnya yang belum selesai.

"Hoaam." Sungmin menguap. Ia mengucek matanya, lalu melihat jam yang kali ini sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

Terdengar suara gerimis dari luar rumah. Sungmin menolehkan pandangannya ke jendela dekat sofanya, berembun. Sepertinya malam ini akan jadi malam yang dingin.

Setelah yakin tugasnya selesai, Sungmin merapikan buku-bukunya. Lalu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur. Wajah Kyuhyun yang tenang meskipun sedikit pucat.

'Pantas saja banyak _yeoja_ yang mengagumimu,' pikir Sungmin yang baru benar-benar menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun memang tampan.

Sungmin duduk di tepi ranjang, lalu mengambil kompresan gel dari dahi Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berguna. Dalam iklan, kau dibilang bisa menurunkan panas dalam satu jam. Buktinya? Panas Kyu tidak turun-turun!" Sungmin memarahi kompresan gel tidak bersalah itu dengan suara pelan. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin terlihat berpikir. Kebiasaannya menggigiti kuku muncul tanpa diperintah. 'Obat tidak mempan, kompresan ini juga tidak berguna. Apa kulakukan itu saja ya?'

* * *

Kibum menguap. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya yang menumpuk. Rasanya mengantuk sekali. Ia menaiki ranjangnya tanpa merapikan bukunya, lalu menyalakan televisi yang ada di kamarnya. Ya, Kibum memang terbiasa menonton televisi sebelum tidur.

"Tidak ada acara yang menarik," Kibum baru saja akan mematikan televisi, tapi matanya kembali melotot melihat tampilan layar kacanya. Seorang pembaca berita perempuan yang sedang menyiarkan berita malam.

"Saudara, inilah perkembangan berita kasus pembunuhan Direktur Utama PARK GROUP, Park Jungsu. Seperti yang diketahui, pelakunya, Cho Kyuhyun, hingga kini masih buron. Namun, polisi telah menemukan bukti baru. Yaitu daftar absensi karyawan dan daftar tamu _visitor_ perusahaan. Dari daftar absensi karyawan ditemukan dua nama yang tidak melakukan absen kepulangan, yaitu Cho Kyuhyun, tersangka yang masih buron, dan saksi mata, Lee Hyuk Jae. Sementara dari daftar _visitor,_ ditemukan tiga nama yang tidak melakukan _check out. _Hingga kini polisi masih melakukan penyelidikan terhadap temuan ini dengan kaitannya terhadap kasus, juga dengan temuan video CCTV parkiran yang sebelumnya telah dijadikan barang bukti."

"Ah, semoga saja Pangeran Buronku bukan lah pelaku sebenarnya," ujar Kibum pelan.

* * *

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba," ujar Sungmin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Perlahan Sungmin memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Kyuhyun. Dirasakannya hembusan napas Kyuhyun yang panas. Wajah mereka hanya tinggal berjarak kurang dari lima sentimeter, kemudian Sungmin berhenti. Meresapi debar jantungnya sendiri.

"Semoga ini berhasil. Cepat sembuh, Kyu." Sungmin memejamkan matanya, dan…

KISS.

Sungmin menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya sendiri. Bibirnya yang lembab bertemu dengan bibir Kyuhyun yang kering. Wajah mereka dalam satu garis, napas mereka seirama. Meskipun mungkin hanya Sungmin yang merasa jantungnya hampir copot.

Perlahan Sungmin membuka matanya. Dilihatnya mata Kyuhyun yang terbuka, bahkan mengerjap.

"_Omo!"_ Sungmin berseru, tapi tertahan.

Sungmin menjauhkan wajahnya, tapi Kyuhyun menahan bahu Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya sehingga dirinya dan Sungmin menyisakan jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Kau sedang apa, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun, tanda tanya besar tergambar jelas di raut wajahnya.

"A-aku… aku pernah membaca sebuah novel," Sungmin mengatur napasnya sebentar. "Di situ tertulis, jika… tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan saat seseorang di dekatmu sakit, maka ciumlah dia. Itu akan membuatnya lebih baik," jawab Sungmin terbata.

Kyuhyun masih menatap Sungmin, kedua tangannya masih menahan bahu Sungmin.

"Karena panasmu tidak turun juga, dan aku teringat novel itu jadi aku…" Sungmin masih mencoba memberikan jawaban yang masuk akal. "… aku menciummu," Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah melebihi tomat.

"Benarkah?"

"Ehm… aku tidak ada maksud lain, hanya…"

Kyuhyun menarik pelan tubuh Sungmin ke arahnya, menghapus sedikit demi sedikit jarak di antara mereka. Hingga wajah mereka kembali dalam satu garis. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Kalau begitu sembuhkan aku, Min," pinta Kyuhyun sebelum…

KISS.

Kyuhyun membawa bibir Sungmin dalam bibirnya. Sebuah ciuman. Lembut, dalam, tanpa saling tuntut.

Awalnya Sungmin kaget, tapi detik kemudian mulai terhanyut dalam ciuman itu.

Gerimis yang dingin bertemu dengan hangatnya suhu tubuh mereka. Keheningan di kamar itu berbanding terbalik dengan perasaan yang bersorak gemuruh.

Sungmin merasakan perasaan yang berbeda. Mengusik seluruh persendian tubuhnya. Jika Sungmin sebuah lilin, pastilah dia sudah meleleh sedari tadi. Membuat aliran darah dalam tubuhnya seperti berhenti di kepalanya, tepat di bibirnya yang sedang dibuai bibir Kyuhyun. Padahal jantung Sungmin bergerak cepat, berdentum dengan keras melebihi tabuhan alat musik aliran apapun di dunia ini. Dan ketika Sungmin meletakkan tangannya di atas dada Kyuhyun, Sungmin bisa merasakan jantung Kyuhyun.

Detak yang sama cepatnya dengan detaknya sendiri.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**_Dear readers,_ mohon maaf aku nggak bisa _update_ rutin. _Mood_ menulisku lagi turun. Tapi aku akan berusaha menyelesaikan cerita ini. Harap maklum ya. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Previous Chapter: Sungmin mencium Kyuhyun, karena teringat novel yang dibacanya bahwa ciuman bisa menyembuhkan penyakit.**

* * *

Kibum menyenggol lengan Ryewook dengan sikunya. Memberi isyarat agar Ryewook memperhatikan Sungmin yang duduk di depan seperti biasanya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di dalam mobil Sungmin menuju rumah Sungmin. Seperti yang mereka sudah janjikan, bahwa hari ini Kibum dan Ryewook akan mengunjungi rumah Sungmin untuk menemui kedua orang tua Sungmin.

Ryewook menunjukkan ekspresi heran seolah bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Kibum mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagai jawaban. Lalu menggeleng. "Seharian ini aku melihatnya seperti itu. Melamun, lalu senyum-senyum sendiri."

"Tadi aku juga sudah sempat bertanya, tapi bukannya menjawab, Minnie malah senyum. Ini aneh," sahut Ryewook.

"Bahkan mengerikan," timpal Kibum seolah kejadian ini merupakan hal yang luar biasa.

Sementara Sungmin sedang berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya yang memaksa untuk terus ambil bagian menghiasi wajahnya. Dan pikirannya sedang terbang mengawang pada kejadian semalam yang berhasil membuatnya bangun kesiangan pagi ini.

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat usai bibir mereka bertemu. Senyum riang yang memamerkan lesung pipitnya. Sementara Sungmin hanya bisa menegakkan tubuhnya yang kaku bagai robot.

Kyuhyun mencoba duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Lalu menatap Sungmin cukup lama. Sungmin sendiri merasa mungkin dirinya sudah tertular Kyuhyun, tubuhnya panas dingin ditatap seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun.

"Min, apa kau percaya padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Percaya tentang apa?"

Jemari Kyuhyun meraih jemari Sungmin.

"Bahwa aku bukan pembunuh."

Tidak perlu jeda, Sungmin langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku percaya."

Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas kedua tangan Sungmin yang ada di genggamannya. _"Gomawo."_

Hanya kecupan kecil, tapi mampu membuat Sungmin kembali berdebar. Semakin memekarkan perasaan yang sudah tumbuh di hatinya.

Setelah itu Kyuhyun hendak turun dari ranjang Sungmin. Sungmin buru-buru menahannya. "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Tentu saja ke tempatku." Kepala Kyuhyun mengarah ke kamar mandi. Sungmin tersenyum kecil mendengar Kyuhyun menyebut kamar mandinya dengan "tempat_ku_".

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya keras. "Udara sangat dingin, dan kau sedang sakit. Sebaiknya kau tidur di sini saja."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Lalu kau? Kau akan tidur di mana?"

"Ehmm… aku… bisa tidur di sofa."

"Tapi Min, kau bisa…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Sekarang berbaringlah agar obat yang tadi bisa bekerja dengan maksimal," ujar Sungmin malu-malu sambil membaringkan lagi tubuh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berinisiatif untuk beranjak ke sofa sebelum Kyuhyun protes lagi. Tapi Kyuhyun menahan tangannya.

"Min, _can I ask you?"_ tanya Kyuhyun dalam bahasa Inggris. Kemampuan bahasa Inggris Kyuhyun memang baik. Bahkan Kyuhyun sering membantu Sungmin mengerjakan tugas bahasa Inggris.

"_Yes, please."_

"_You know what? I'm the luckiest prisoner in the world,"_ ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin dalam._ "... and if loving you is a crime, then I'm crimnial. So, how do you feel? How deep is your… love?"_

Kalimat itu. Kalimat yang mampu menggetarkan relung hati Sungmin yang terdalam. Hati Sungmin tergugah sepenuhnya.

Sungmin tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Hingga kalimat yang mampu dikeluarkannya adalah, _" Your English is so good and…"_

Sungmin mengecup pipi Kyuhyun sebagai tambahan jawabannya. _"Good night, _Kyu."

Sungmin menyelimuti Kyuhyun lalu pergi menuju tempat tidur sementaranya.

**-FLASHBACK OFF-**

* * *

"Kyaaa…" Teriakan itu kompak keluar dari mulut tiga sahabat, Sungmin, Kibum, dan Ryewook karena Shindong mengerem mobil dengan mendadak. Membuat lamunan Sungmin buyar begitu saja. Kibum dan Ryewook yang sedang sibuk dengan pertanyaannya masing-masing pun ikut terlonjak.

"_Aigo Ahjussi,_ kenapa berhenti mendadak seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengusap dahinya yang terantuk _dashboard_ mobil. Kibum dan Ryewook pun melakukan hal yang sama karena kepala mereka terantuk kepala jok yang ada di depan mereka.

"_Mianhe. _Saya kaget karena di depan rumah banyak mobil polisi, Minnie," jelas Shindong. Tangannya menunjuk pada tiga mobil polisi yang ada di depan rumah Sungmin. Sementara mobil mereka sendiri berjarak sekitar lima puluh meter dari rumah Sungmin.

"Polisi? Ada apa ya, Minnie?" tanya Kibum penasaran. "Min, Minnie?" panggil Kibum karena merasa tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Sungmin.

Sungmin mematung. Tubuhnya kaku tidak bergerak. Hanya geriginya yang bekerja menggigiti kukunya. Ekspresi muka Sungmin persis seperti orang yang baru melihat hantu. Tegang dan pucat.

'Mungkinkah…?' Sungmin bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk Sungmin membuka pintu mobil. Langkahnya pelan saja, ia ragu menuju rumahnya. Bisa dirasakannya tetesan air hujan yang mulai turun menyapa bumi.

Gerbang rumah Sungmin terbuka. Di sana ada tiga orang polisi yang berdiri tegap dalam posisi seperti berjaga. Sungmin melewati halaman rumahnya. Perasaan tidak tenang menyelimuti dirinya. Ketakutan itu segera saja datang menyergap, dan semakin besar tiap Sungmin melangkah menuju pintu rumahnya yang juga terbuka. Dua orang polisi kembali dilihat Sungmin.

Sungmin melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tangga. Sungmin mendekatinya dan perlahan menapaki satu per satu anak tangga itu.

Di anak tangga terakhir, Sungmin dapat melihat jelas semuanya. Kedua wanita yang berdiri di dekat puncak anak tangga itu menoleh melihat kehadiran Sungmin.

* * *

**-SUNGMIN POV-**

"Minnie?" _Umma_ menyapaku dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit kuartikan. _Umma_ menggenggam tangan Heechul _ahjumma_ yang juga melihatku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Jangan mendekat, Minnie!" _Umma_ menarik tanganku saat aku ingin melangkahkan kaki ke kamarku yang pintunya juga terbuka. Heechul _ahjumma_ melakukan hal yang sama. Menahan tanganku agar aku tetap berdiri di situ.

'Terbuka?!' Aku mengulang kata itu dengan seruan. 'Mengapa pintu kamarku terbuka? Siapa yang membukanya? Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Apa Kyuhyun masih di dalam?' Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang hanya bisa kujawab dengan masuk ke kamarku.

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Aku menghentakkan tangan _umma _dan _ahjumma._ Aku harus tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di kamarku. Langkahku mendekat, melewati lorong pendek yang mendadak terasa panjang.

Belum sampai pada pintu kamarku, aku melihat _appa _keluar dari kamarku. Langkahku terhenti seketika. Dan detik berikutnya. Dua orang polisi keluar dari kamarku di belakang _appa._ Mereka tidak hanya berdua, mereka bersama…

"Kyuhyun?" panggilku pelan. Mereka berhenti sebentar di hadapanku. Aku bisa melihat kedua polisi itu mengapit lengan Kyuhyun dengan tanga mereka. Dan tangan Kyuhyun… tangan Kyuhyun di borgol!

Aku beralih menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun balas menatapku. Aku bisa melihat di matanya, ada ribuan kata yang ingin diucapkannya, tapi ia diam saja. Hanya wajah pucatnya bisa kuartikan kalau tubuhnya belum dalam keadaan sehat betul. Ditambah ia memakai pakaiannya yang lusuh. Pakaian yang dipakainya saat pertama kali kulihat ia di kamar mandiku.

Kedua polisi itu menarik pelan Kyuhyun dengan tidak sabar karena kaki Kyuhyun tidak mau bergerak.

Kyuhyun menatapku dalam. Tanpa terasa air mataku sudah meleleh tidak dapat kubendung.

"_Saranghae, Min."_

Kalimat itu. Bukan kalimat yang bisa didengar. Kyuhyun mengucapkannya tanpa suara, tapi aku dapat dengan jelas membaca gerak bibirnya.

**-SUMNGMIN POV END-**

* * *

"_Saranghae,_ Min," ujar Kyuhyun tanpa suara seraya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui Kyuhyun mengatakannya, hanya Sungmin yang tahu. Kepala Kyuhyun tertunduk, ia menyembunyikan air matanya yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Sungmin menyusul langkah mereka, lalu berdiri tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"LEPAS!" teriak Sungmin sambil berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan polisi itu dari lengan Kyuhyun. "Lepaskan Kyuhyun!" Sungmin berteriak dengan suara yang bergetar karena menangis. Tapi polisi itu tidak juga melepas tangan Kyuhyun, mereka malah menepis tangan Sungmin yang terus memaksa.

"Minnie, jangan begitu!" Tuan Lee menahan kedua tangan Sungmin, lalu menariknya agar menyingkir dan tidak menghalangi jalan para polisi yang hendak membawa Kyuhyun. Nyonya Lee pun turut menahan Sungmin yang semakin memberontak saat polisi itu tetap membawa Kyuhyun.

"BERHENTI! Jangan bawa Kyuhyun!" Sungmin meronta sekaligus memohon. "Kyuhyun bukan pembunuh! Kalian tidak boleh membawanya!" Sungmin terus saja berteriak seperti orang yang sedang kerasukan. Sementara sosok Kyuhyun perlahan mulai menghilang.

"Lepaskan aku _Appa, Umma!" _Sungmin terus berusaha melepas cengkraman kedua orang tuanya. "Mereka tidak boleh membawa Kyuhyun ke manapun! LEPASKAN AKU!" Sungmin akhirnya berhasil melepaskan kedua tangan orang tuanya dari lengannya sendiri.

Sungmin segera berlari menuruni tangga. Melewati Heechul yang sedang menutup mulutnya. Ada air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Heechul benar-benar tidak menyangka melihat semua adegan yang baru saja terjadi. Sungmin mengacuhkannya, ia lebih memilih terus melangkahkan kakinya. Di lantai bawah, Sungmin melihat kedua sahabatnya yang tengah berdiri menatap dengan tidak percaya.

"Minnie," panggil keduanya, tapi lagi-lagi Sungmin mengacuhkannya.

Sungmin hanya ingin menyusul Kyuhyun. Menahannya agar tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa membawanya pergi.

"Kalian tidak boleh membawanya. Lepaskan dia. Dia tidak bersalah," Sungmin yang berhasil menyusul langkah Kyuhyun dan kedua polisi itu pun langsung saja meminta. "Jangan bawa Kyuhyun. Kumohon," pinta Sungmin.

"Tolong jangan menghambat pekerjaan kami,_ Agasshi,"_ ujar salah seorang polisi pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya keras. "Tidak. Tidak. Kalian tidak boleh membawa Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bukan orang jahat," Sungmin masih memohon disertai tangisannya yang menambah keharuan di ruang tamu keluarga Lee itu.

"Min, jangan seperti ini," ujar Kyuhyun akhirnya. Ia ingin menyentuh Sungmin dan menghapus air mata Sungmin, tapi tidak bisa dilakukannya karena kedua tangannya diborgol dan kedua polisi itu menahan lengannya.

Hati Kyuhyun bergetar melihat Sungmin. Sungmin menangis. Kondisinya lebih menyedihkan dari malam saat Sungmin menangis karena suara petir. Rasanya ingin sekali Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dalam pelukannya, tapi ia tidak bisa.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka membawamu, Kyu. Tidak seorang pun. Demi Tuhan, kau tidak boleh pergi ke manapun," Sungmin menjatuhkan dirinya. Ia berlutut di hadapan ketiga orang itu. "Kumohon, bebaskan Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia tidak menyangka ada seorang _yeoja_ yang bersedia berlutut untuknya. _Yeoja _yang dicintainya, Lee Sungmin.

Kedua polisi itu mengacuhkan permohonan Sungmin. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Setengah menyeret Kyuhyun yang enggan beranjak.

Sungmin menahan kaki salah seorang polisi. "Lepaskan Kyuhyun! LEPASKAN!"

Polisi itu menghentakkan kakinya agar pegangan Sungmin terlepas, tapi Sungmin tetap bersikeras menahannya. Sementara Kyuhyun, yang wajahnya tidak dapat dilihat Sungmin kini benar-benar menangis. Matanya terpejam, hatinya pilu mendengar setiap rontaan Sungmin untuknya.

"Minnie!" Tuan Lee sudah menarik tubuh Sungmin. "Lepaskan mereka, Min!"

Sungmin sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga. Mengeluarkan seluruh daya yang dimilikinya. Tapi semuanya sia-sia. Tangannya terlepas. Perlahan kedua polisi itu menjauh. Diikuti polisi lain yang sudah menunggu mereka.

Sungmin bangkit, berusaha untuk mengejar. Namun Tuan Lee cepat-cepat menahannya. Ia memeluk erat pinggang putrinya. Sementara Sungmin terus meronta dan berteriak memanggil nama Kyuhyun.

Perlahan tapi pasti Sungmin melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauh. Semakin tipis bayangan itu karena ditelan hujan yang mulai turun dengan deras.

"Lepaskan aku, _Appa!_ LEPAS!" Sungmin menghentak kedua tangan Tuan Lee sehingga tubuhnya bebas. Suungmin berlari menerobos hujan. Tidak dipedulikannya keluarga dan temannya yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

Sungmin berlari melewati halaman rumahnya secepat yang ia bisa. Mulutnya tidak berhenti berteriak memohon agar polisi mau melepaskan Kyuhyun. Tapi Sungmin tidak punya pilihan, polisi-polisi itu tetap membawa Kyuhyun pergi. Memaksa Kyuhyun agar masuk ke dalam mobil mereka.

Sebelum masuk ke mobil, Kyuhyun masih sempat melihat Sungmin. Sungmin yang berlari menuju arahnya, tapi ia tidak punya kuasa untuk menyambutnya.

"BUKA! BUKA!" Sungmin menggedor jendela mobil polisi yang membawa Kyuhyun. "Kyu, jangan pergi!"

Roda mobil itu mulai berjalan. "Turun Kyu! Kau tidak boleh pergi!" Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya mengikuti putaran roda mobil.

Mobil itu seakan menunjukkan keangkuhannya. Tetap berjalan meskipun Sungmin terus meminta dan memohon.

Sungmin mulai berlari mengejar mobil yang terus menambah lajunya itu. Tapi detik itu juga Sungmin jatuh tersungkur. Sementara tubuh Sungmin terlalu lemah untuk mengejar mobil yang terus melaju membawa Kyuhyun pergi. Dan Sungmin hanya bisa menatapnya dengan perasaan hampa.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun yang berada di antara dua orang polisi, hanya bisa menundukkan kepala mendengar panggilan Sungmin. Dan betapa perih hatinya saat ia menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat Sungmin terjatuh. _'Mianhae. Mianhae saranghae, Min.'_

* * *

Tuan Lee dan Shindong menyusul Sungmin. Membantu Sungmin untuk kembali berdiri. Tubuh Sungmin hanya menuruti kedua orang itu tanpa perlawanan. Ia bangun, tapi kemudian ia terjatuh lagi. Kesadarannya hilang.

* * *

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**Previous Chapter: Polisi sudah mengetahui keberadaan Kyuhyun di rumah Sungmin. Pelarian Kyuhyun sebagai buron pun berakhir.**

* * *

"Jadi selama ini kalian tidak tahu keberadaan buron itu?" tanya Tuan Lee pada Heechul dan Shindong.

Kini, Tuan Lee dan Nyonya Lee sedang duduk bersama dengan Heechul dan Shindong di ruang keluarga kediaman keluarga Lee. Sementara Sungmin yang tadi pingsan masih di kamarnya bersama kedua sahabatnya, Kibum dan Ryewook.

"_Ne,_ Tuan. Sebenarnya saya sudah menaruh curiga. Sudah tiga bulan ini Minnie selalu makan dengan dua porsi, dan porsi keduanya selalu dia bawa ke kamar. Belum lagi ia selalu menghabiskan buah pisang yang saya sediakan, padahal sebelumnya tidak pernah menyukainya. Saya pun tidak pernah lagi membersihkan kamar Minnie sejak itu, karena dia bilang ingin membersihkan kamarnya sendiri," jelas Heechul. "Meskipun begitu, saya tidak ingin menaruh curiga terlalu dalam karena Minnie terlihat baik-baik saja."

"Begitu pun saya, Tuan dan Nyonya. Minnie selalu membeli makan setiap pulang sekolah. Padahal sepengetahuan saya, Minnie sudah makan siang di sekolah. Walaupun agak aneh, saya hanya berpikir mungkin Minnie hanya sedang bertambah nafsu makannya, dan itu baik untuk pertumbuhannya," Shindong memberi keterangan soal kecurigaannya terhadap Sungmin beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

"Saya benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Minnie menyembunyikan seorang buron di kamarnya, ya walaupun buron itu ternyata memang sangat tampan…" Shindong menyenggol lengan Heechul yang mulai melantur. Heechul menutup mulutnya sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Awalnya saya hanya ingin membersihkan kamar Nyonya dan Tuan, saat saya melihat kamar Minnie sedikit terbuka. Saya pikir tumben sekali karena biasanya Minnie selalu mengunci kamarnya dan tidak membiarkan siapa pun masuk. Bukan saya bermaksud melanggar privasi Minnie, tapi saya benar-benar penasaran. Saya pun masuk dan tidak ada yang aneh. Saya baru kaget saat menengok ke dalam kamar mandi Minnie. Di sana ada seseorang yang sedang tertidur. Saya hampir pingsan karena melihat ada pangeran di dalam _bath tub._ Sampai saya sadar bahwa dia…"

Raut wajah Heechul sedikit berubah. "… seorang pembunuh yang masih menjadi buron."

"Lalu bagaimana setelah ini? Aku tidak ingin Minnie terlibat," Nyonya Lee terlihat panik. Ketakutan bahwa putrinya akan masuk penjara sempat terlintas, meskipun cepat-cepat dihapuskannya.

"Aku akan mengurusnya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kondisi Sungmin. Kita akan membicarakannya dengan Sungmin setelah ia sadar," sahut Tuan Lee menatap tangga rumah yang menghubungkan dengan lantai atas, kamar Sungmin berada.

* * *

Sungmin membuka matanya pelan. Kemudian matanya tertutup lagi. Cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya tidak banyak, tapi entah kenapa matanya sulit sekali terbuka. Belum lagi kepalanya yang terasa sangat pusing, seperti habis dipukuli berkali-kali. Sungmin merasa dirinya sudah terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang berkepanjangan.

Dengan susah payah Sungmin mencoba lagi. Membuka matanya perlahan. Awalnya gelap, tapi kemudian semuanya semakin jelas. Kesadaran Sungmin perlahan pulih. Ia sadar dirinya sedang berada di kamar.

"Minnie? Kau sudah sadar Min?" Ryewook menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin mencoba menyusun kepingan memori yang baru saja dilewatinya.

Mulai dari semalam, saat semuanya terasa berbunga-bunga. Saat dirinya merasa diterbangkan ke langit ke tujuh bersama Kyuhyun. Kemudian pagi ini, Sungmin terbangun dan dirinya sudah berada di ranjangnya. Padahal Sungmin ingat betul Kyuhyun yang tidur di sana, sementara dirinya tidur di sofa.

Sungmin masih tersenyum, ia yakin Kyuhyun yang memindahkan dan menyelimuti Sungmin di ranjangnya, dan Kyuhyun sendiri tidur di sofa, tidak di kamar mandi seperti biasanya.  
Lalu kepanikan melanda Sungmin kala dirinya mendapati ia sudah terlalu terlambat. Pagi itu dilaluinya dengan terburu-buru. Setelah Sungmin memberikan sarapan paginya pada Kyuhyun, dan memastikan Kyuhyun sudah meminum obatnya, Sungmin meninggalkan kamarnya. Tapi...

"Tidak mungkin!" Sungmin berteriak menyesali keteledorannya yang tidak mengunci kamarnya pagi ini.

Puzzle memori Sungmin telah lengkap. Dalam hati ia menyumpahi dirinya sendiri yang begitu ceroboh.

"Tenang, Minnie," Kibum berusaha menenangkan Sungmin.

Sungmin turun dari tempat tidurnya. Tubuhnya lemah, bahkan Sungmin belum memakan apapun sejak pagi. Ia berjalan, sedikit terhuyung karena kesulitan mengatur keseimbangan tubuhnya.

Sungmin mendekati pintu kamar mandinya, membukanya dan hatinya begitu pedih. Orang yang dicarinya tidak ada. Kyuhyun sudah pergi.

Sungmin menatap baju-baju _appa-_nya yang terlipat rapi di sudut kamar mandi. Di sebelahnya tergeletak alat cukur yang pernah dibelikannya untuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin meraih barang-barang itu. Menangisi mereka dalam pelukannya. Sementara Kibum dan Ryewook melihat Sungmin tidak tega.

Sungmin meletakkan barang-barang itu. Seakan terdorong sesuatu, Sungmin berdiri dan melangkah dengan gerakan cepat melewati kedua sahabatnya.

"Kau mau ke mana, Min?" tanya Ryewook gusar. Ia dan Kibum mengikuti langkah Sungmin.  
Sungmin menuruni tangga, keempat orang yang ada di ruang keluarga itu menoleh ke arah Sungmin. Dengan sigap Tuan Lee menahan Sungmin.

"Kau mau ke mana, Min?" Pertanyaan yang sama dengan pertanyaan Ryewook.

"Lepaskan aku, _Appa!_ Aku ingin bertemu Kyuhyun. Aku harus bertemu dengannya!" Sungmin mulai histeris. Tangisan itu pecah mengisi rumah keluarga Lee.

"Tidak boleh, Min!" Tuan Lee masih menahan Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap ayahnya. _"Wae, Apaa? WAE?!" _Sungmin menunggu jawaban Tuan Lee. "Cho Kyuhyun bukan orang jahat. Dia tidak pernah menyakitiku, dia sangat baik! _Appa _harus membantu membebaskannya. Kyuhyun tidak bersalah! Dia…"

Brukk.

Tubuh Sungmin limbung di pelukan _appa-_nya. Sungmin pingsan lagi.

* * *

Sungmin membuka matanya. Semua terasa lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sungmin sudah berada di kamarnya lagi. Kali ini ada _appa_ dan _umma-_nya duduk di tepi ranjang.

Nyonya Lee membelai lembut rambut Sungmin. Kemudian ia membantu Sungmin yang ingin mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"_Appa, _kumohon percayalah padaku. Kyuhyun sama sekali bukan penjahat. Dia pasti sedang dituduh," Sungmin masih mencoba meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya. Air mata Sungmin mengalir lagi, padahal matanya sudah sangat perih.

"_Appa _tidak tahu apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Tapi yang _Appa_ tahu, dia adalah buron yang telah membunuh seseorang," Tuan Lee berkata dengan tegas namun tetap lunak agar tidak lebih menyakiti putrinya.

Sungmin menatap Tuan Lee agar bisa merasakan bahwa yang dikatakannya adalah sebuah kebenaran. "Percayalah padaku. Aku harus menolongnya. Aku tidak mau dia dihukum, karena dia sama sekali tidak bersalah."

Tuan Lee menghela napasnya. "Begini saja, Min. Kalau benar apa yang kau katakan bahwa dia bukan pelaku pembunuhan itu, aku berjanji akan membantunya. Asal kau mau berjanji satu hal," Tuan Lee membuka pintu negoisasi. "Jangan temui dia lagi. Lupakan dia."

"_Mwo?!"_ Sungmin hampir pingsan lagi mendengar ucapan _appa-_nya. Nyonya Lee memeluk Sungmin, mencoba menenangkan putrinya.

"Kau ingin apa membantunya bukan?" Tuan Lee meminta penegasan Sungmin. Sungmin terlihat memikirkan tawaran Tuan Lee.

Sungmin akhirnya mengangguk. "Baik, _Appa._ Aku tidak akan menemuinya lagi."

"Bagus. _Appa_ sudah menghubungi teman _appa _yang seorang pengacara. _Appa _jamin dia adalah pengacara terbaik di Korea Selatan. Dia yang akan mendampingi orang itu sampai kasusnya selesai. Mengurangi hukumannya atau membebaskannya jika benar dia tidak bersalah," jelas Tuan Lee. "Kau hanya perlu diam seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Besok kau bisa menemui dia ditemani _umma. _Ingat, Min, jangan berurusan lagi dengannya kalau kau ingin dia dalam keadaan baik-baik saja," ujar Tuan Lee kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamar Sungmin, meninggalkan Sungmin yang kini tengah dipeluk Nyonya Lee.

"_Umma _percaya padamu, Min. _Umma _percaya semua yang kau katakan. Karena itu kau harus percaya pada _appa-_mu. _Appa _tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu, Nak," kata Nyonya Lee sambil terus memeluk dan mengelus pelan punggung Sungmin.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menemuinya. Aku bahkan belum mengatakannya," ujar Sungmin disertai isak tangisnya. "Aku belum mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya. Aku sangat mencintainya, _Umma,_" Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"_OMO!_ Kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab, tapi Nyonya Lee dapat merasakan anggukkan kepala Sungmin di dekapannya.

* * *

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya di dampingi Nyonya Lee. Memasuki bangunan berlantai dua bercat putih yang ada di tengah Kota Seoul. Bangunannya sederhana, berbeda dengan kanan dan kirinya yang merupakan gedung tinggi dengan desain futuristik.

"Apa _Umma _yakin ini tempatnya?" Sungmin ragu saat dirinya sudah memasuki gedung itu.

"Tentu saja. Kau lihat sendiri kan tulisan itu," tunjuk Nyonya Lee pada dinding yang ditempeli tulisan besar DONGHAE LEE AND PARTNERS LAW FIRM. "Sudahlah, tenang saja. Pengacara Lee adalah teman baik _appa_ dan _umma _saat di _senior high-school. _Orangnya memang sedikit aneh, tapi dia sangat cerdas," Nyonya Lee berusaha menenangkan Sungmin saat _yeoja _resepsionis meminta mereka untuk menunggu dan ia pergi untuk memberi tahu orang yang dicari Sungmin.

Sungmin memperhatikan ruangan itu dengan seksama. Sungguh, dilihat dari manapun, ruangan ini lebih mirip dengan _fanbase_ _girlband _dan _boyband_. Dinding ruangan yang dicat putih banyak ditempeli poster artis-artis _girlband _dan _boyband. _Mulai dari Super Junior, DBSK, 2PM, SNSD, Wondergirl, 2NE1, dan masih banyak lagi. Dan _yeoja_ resepsionis tadi, pakaiannya bahkan terlalu santai untuk menjadi pegawai di kantor perusahaan pengacara. Bolero jeans dipadu celana pendek hipster dengan bahan yang sama dengan atasannya.

"Silakan, pengacara Lee sudah menunggu kalian," ujar _yeoja _resepsionis itu membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin. "Ruangan pengacara Lee ada di ujung lorong sebelah kiri."

Sungmin dan Nyonya Lee masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tadi sudah ditunjuk oleh _yeoja_ resepsionis. Dan Sungmin dibuat lebih kaget lagi saat memasukinya.

Ruangan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan ruang tunggu tadi. Bahkan ruangan ini lebih parah karena kondisinya berantakan. Kertas bertumpukan, bahkan ada yang berserakan. Dan dinding di ruangan ini, hampir setengahnya berisi poster SNSD.

Seseorang keluar dari pintu yang ada di sudut ruangan. _"Annyeong,"_ sapanya dengan suara berat dan serak. Persis seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit lembab, sepertinya dia baru membasuh mukanya.

Mulut Sungmin setengah terbuka karena memperhatikan _ahjusshi_ yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Penampilannya sama sekali tidak seperti seorang pengacara yang biasanya rapi dengan jasnya. Ia hanya mengenakan kaos putih dengan _sweater _cokelat muda dan celana jeans belel. Dan rambutnya yang bercat keemasan dikuncir satu karena memang sedikit panjang.

"_Annyeong _Hae," balas Nyonya Lee. "Apa kabar?"

"Sangat baik. Suamimu kemarin sudah menghubungiku. Silakan duduk," katanya sambil duduk di kursi besar di balik sebuah meja. Nyonya Lee dan Sungmin duduk di kursi yang ada di seberangnya. "Sejujurnya aku tidak menyangka kalau kau masih menikah dengan si beruang itu. Tapi syukurlah, rumah tangga kalian baik-baik saja," lanjutnya.

"Bukan rumah tangga yang baik-baik saja sebenarnya. Kami sudah melewati banyak masalah. Kau tahu, bahkan kami baru rujuk setelah bertahun-tahun berpisah," ujar Nyonya Lee. Mereka berdua persis seperti ibu-ibu yang suka bergosip.

"Ehem," Sungmin berdeham untuk menarik perhatian mereka. Obrolan mereka pun terputus begitu saja.

Merasa mendapat "teguran" _namja _yang penampilannya lebih mirip personil _boyband _itu mengalihkan perhatiannya. _"Aigoo… _Jadi ini putrimu. Sepertinya suamimu banyak menanam saham padanya. Dia persis sekali suamimu. Untung saja dia tidak berlemak seperti suamimu."

Sungmin tersenyum kaku saat mendengar _ahjussi _yang ada di hadapannya berbicara dengan begitu cerewet.

"Baiklah, nona manis. Sebelumnya perkenalkan, Lee Donghae_ imnida_. Pengacara yang mulai sekarang akan membantu cinderella keluar dari semua masalahnya."

* * *

'Benarkah dia bisa menjadi ibu peri yang akan menolong Cho Kyuhyun? Aku tidak yakin.'

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Dear _readers, _mohon maaf, aku bakal hiatus sekitar 5-7 hari karena kesibukanku. Harap maklum dan mohon bersabar untuk chap berikutnya. Terima kasih. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Previous Chapter: Sungmin berjanji tidak akan menemui Kyuhyun, asalkan appa-nya mau membantu Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kasusnya.****  
**

* * *

_Untuk: Sungmin_

_Apa kabar, Min? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Kondisiku cukup baik, walaupun tidak sebaik saat bersamamu. Hari ini -saat aku menulis surat ini- adalah hari di mana Tuan Pengacara itu datang mengunjungiku di sel._

_Awalnya aku sangat kaget. Dia datang dengan pakaian yang santai (mengenakan jaket dan celana jeans, serta sepatu kasual), dan rambutnya dicat keemasan. Kupikir dia artis atau semacamnya. Dia menjelaskan kepadaku kalau keluargamu yang mengirimnya untukku. Dia juga menceritakan kalau kau tidak akan terlibat sama sekali dalam kasus ini. Aku lega mendengarnya. Walaupun aku merasa bagai diserang seribu lebah begitu mendengar lanjutannya. Tuan Pengacara bilang kau tidak boleh berkomunikasi denganku sampai kasusku selesai. Tapi dia menyarankan agar aku menulis surat ini untukmu, dan berjanji akan menyampaikannya untukmu. Bagiku itu sudah cukup._

_Lalu dia memintaku untuk menceritakan semua kronoligis kejadian hari itu. Aku sempat ragu. Bahkan dia sudah menguap dua kali sebelum aku bercerita. Tuan Pengacara bilang dia menonton drama televisi hingga larut malam. Tapi dia meyakinkan aku untuk menceritakannya. Hari di mana aku menemukan Tuan Direktur bersama orang itu. Aku masih ingat betul saat itu aku baru saja akan mengecek semua ruangan. Lalu aku mendengar ada dua orang yang sedang bertengkar. Tidak terlalu jelas karena sangat gelap. Yang aku tahu, suara itu berasal dari ruangan direktur. Aku menghampiri ruangan direktur dan betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat seseorang menusuk Tuan Direktur dengan sebuah pisau. Orang itu sama kagetnya denganku. Dia lari ketakutan, aku ingin mengejarnya, tapi aku ingat bahwa Tuan Direktur terluka. Aku menghampirinya, dia sempat menyebutkan satu nama. Dan saat aku menyebutkan nama itu, Tuan Pengacara yang tadinya menguap sepanjang aku bercerita, berubah raut wajahnya. Dia jadi begitu serius, seketika aku mempercayainya. Aku mempercayai orang yang ditunjuk keluargamu itu, Min. Aku mempercayaimu, Min. Sama seperti kau mempercayaiku.__  
_

_Kau tahu, Min? Ini pertama kali bagiku menulis surat untuk seorang yeoja. Tidak menyangka aku menuliskannya di dalam sini. Di sini aku tidur di atas kasur dengan sebuah selimut, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa bath tub di kamar mandimu jauh lebih baik. Jauh lebih nyaman. Bahkan sekarang aku mulai merindukannya. Tidak, tidak. Aku mulai merindukanmu, Min._

_Aku tidak bisa menulis lebih panjang lagi, jam besuk sudah hampir habis dan Tuan Pengacara harus segera pergi. Sampaikan salam terima kasihku untuk kedua orang tuamu, Min._

_Aku yang begitu merindukanmu,_

_Cho Kyuhyun_

* * *

Tangan Sungmin gemetar memegang secarik kertas yang baru saja dibacanya. Air matanya menetes, mengenai ujung kertas itu.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Kyu," gumam Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Kibum dan Ryewook memeluk Sungmin masing-masing dari sisi kanan dan kiri Sungmin. Mereka berempati dengan situasi yang dialami Sungmin. Tidak pernah sebelumnya mereka melihat Sungmin seperti ini. Sungmin sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada namja itu, begitu kesimpulan Kibum dan Ryewook.

"Tisu?" Suara seorang namja menyeruak di antara tangis Sungmin dan haru kedua sahabatnya. Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya. Ia hampir lupa bahwa dirinya sedang berada di ruangan Pengacara Lee.

Benar, sepulang sekolah tadi, Sungmin meminta kedua sahabatnya untuk menemaninya ke kantor Pengacara Lee setelah sehari sebelumnya pengacara nyentrik itu memberitahu bahwa Kyuhyun menitipkan sesuatu untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin menerima tisu itu dan menghapus air matanya. Kedua sahabatnya pun turut menenangkan Sungmin.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir. Aku berkeyakinan bahwa pemuda itu tidak bersalah. Besok adalah hari pertama interogasinya. Asalkan dia mau menceritakan segalanya dengan jujur kurasa semua akan berjalan lancar. Pelaku sebenarnya akan segera ketahuan. Kau percaya saja padaku."

"Ne," jawab Sungmin patuh, hanya Pengacara Lee satu-satunya yang bisa ia harapkan saat ini.

Tok. Tok.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan. Pengacara Lee mengisyaratkan agar orang itu masuk dan terlihatlah sang yeoja resepsionis yang dikemudian diketahui Sungmin bernama Yoona. Kali ini dengan rok mini dan kaos berwarna silver terang.

"Saya ingin menyerahkan ini, Tuan," kata Yoona sambil meletakkan amplop cokelat besar di meja Pengacara Lee.

"Tenang saja, Min. Dia benar-benar pengacara. Itu pasti bukti kasus atau semacamnya," Kibum berbisik pada Sungmin yang sempat bercerita bahwa ia ragu dengan kredibilitas pengacara pilihan orang tuanya.

_"Gomawo_. Kau boleh kembali bekerja," ujar Pengacara Lee pada Yoona. Yeoja itu kemudian undur diri.

Pengacara Lee membuka amplop itu. Matanya yang selalu terlihat mengantuk itu tiba-tiba berbinar. "Akhirnya aku punya album T-Ara. Agak terlambat memang, tapi aku sedang tergila-gila pada mereka. Oh, sepertinya aku harus menempelkan beberapa poster T-Ara di ruanganku," katanya sambil menimbang-nimbang dinding ruangannya yang sudah hampir penuh dengan poster SNSD.

Sungmin, Kibum, dan Ryewook hanya bisa saling pandang melihat sikap pengacara nyeleneh itu. "Bisakah dia kupercaya?" tanya Sungmin memelas pada kedua sahabatnya.

Kibum dan Ryewook kompak mengangkat kedua bahu mereka bersamaan. Lalu menggeleng tidak yakin.

* * *

_Untuk: Sungmin_

_Apa kabarmu, Min? Apa kau sehat-sehat saja? Sepanjang malam aku memikirkanmu. Aku takut kau tidur larut karena terlalu asyik mengerjakan tugas rumahmu. Terlebih musim semi sudah di penghujung, kurasa ada baiknya kau mematikan pendingin ruangan di kamarmu dan mulai menyalakan penghangat.__  
__Sebenarnya ada banyak sekali yang ingin kuceritakan padamu. Betapa aku merindukanmu, senyummu, kamar mandimu, dan tentu buah pisangmu. Apa aku pernah mengatakan bahwa matamu sangat indah, Min? Kurasa belum._

_Kau ingat saat pertama aku menyelinap ke kamar mandimu? Begitu melihatmu, aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu. Jiwa dan perasaanku seakan terhisap ke dalam matamu. Maaf, aku terlalu lancang berpikir bahwa Tuhan sengaja membawaku ke kamar mandimu, mungkin itu yang dinamakan takdir, atau jodoh? Selain Tuhan, aku juga ingin kau tahu Min, betapa beruntungnya aku bertemu denganmu._

_Min, dua hari yang lalu orang tua dan kedua adikku datang mengunjungiku. _Umma_ menangis tanpa henti selama satu jam kami bertemu. Sungguh hatiku ikut terluka melihat _umma_ menangis seperti itu. Luka yang sama seperti saat melihatmu menangis untukku. Seperti kau, _umma _bilang percaya padaku. Aku merasa begitu lega saat semakin banyak yang mempercayaiku. _

_Oh iya Min, hari ini hari pertamaku diinterogasi oleh polisi. Tuan Pengacara mendampingiku dengan pakaian kasual dan wajah ngantuknya. Entah berapa pertanyaan yang kujawab. Aku hanya menjawab sejujurnya. Kuharap mereka mempercayaiku, seperti kau dan _umma_._

_Maafkan aku Min, sudah membuatmu menangis saat itu. Terima kasih juga kau sudah menangis untukku. Tapi kalau boleh aku meminta, aku tidak ingin kau menangis lagi untukku. Jangan pernah. Senyummu adalah yang terbaik Min._

_Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu,_

_Cho Kyuhyun_

* * *

Sungmin tersenyum membaca surat itu. Meskipun ada setetes air matanya yang turun. Tapi segera dihapusnya dengan cepat.

'Justru senyum lesung pipitmu yang bisa menjadi stimulus agar aku tersenyum, Kyu,' Sungmin membatin. Ia teringat bagaimana cara Kyuhyun tersenyum. Mata tajamnya seperti diisi bintang, lesung pipitnya seperti magnet yang dapat menarik orang lain melalukan hal yang sama, yaitu tersenyum.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sungmin-ssi?" tanya Yoona pada Sungmin yang baru saja selesai membaca surat dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sungmin, tersenyum. Hari ini Sungmin kembali mendatangi kantor Pengacara Lee karena sebelumnya diberitahu bahwa ada surat untuknya.

Sungmin datang tidak ditemani siapa pun. Dan ternyata saat ia sampai di kantor Pengacara Lee, pengacara itu sedang tidak berada di tempat, jadilah Sungmin menerima titipan surat itu dari Yoona.

"Yoona-ssi apa kau tahu kapan Pengacara Lee akan mengunjungi Cho Kyuhyun lagi?" tanya Sungmin pada Yoona.

"Kurasa besok siang. Pengacara Lee dijadwalkan akan mendampingi Cho Kyuhyun untuk bertemu dengan tersangka lain," sahut Yoona memberi tahu.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan Yoona. "Tersangka lain? Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu persis. Tapi kudengar tersangkanya sudah bertambah pagi ini. Pihak kepolisian pun sudah memproses keterangan dari tersangka baru ini. Karena itu, Pengacara Lee akan mendampingi Cho Kyuhyun bertemu dengan tersangka baru itu," lanjut Yoona.

"Begitukah?" Napas Sungmin nyaris tersekat karena mendengar berita ini. Dengan bertambahnya tersangka baru, itu artinya kemungkinan Kyuhyun bebas semakin besar.

"Sebaiknya kau menghubungi Pengacara Lee atau kau bisa mencari beritanya di koran, televisi, atau internet. Kurasa media sudah mulai memberitakannya."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Tentu, tentu aku akan mencari informasinya," ujar Sungmin. "Oh iya Yoona-ssi, boleh aku menitipkan sesuatu."

Yoona membalas senyum Sungmin dengan tulus. "Silakan, Sungmin-ssi."

Sungmin mengambil sesuatu yang dari tadi diletakannya di lantai. Meja resepsionis yang cukup tinggi membuat Yoona sedikit berjinjit karena penasaran dengan "titipan" dari Sungmin. "Ini. Tolong sampaikan pada Pengacara Lee untuk memberikannya pada Cho Kyuhyun."

Yoona mengerutkan keningnya. Sedikit ragu menerima barang yang dititipkan Sungmin. "Pisang?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. _"Ne,_ tolong sampaikan pada Pengacara Lee."

"Baiklah."

"_Gomawo._ Aku pamit dulu Yoona-ssi." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya lantas pergi dari kantor Pengacara Lee.

* * *

Henry Hwang, pengsusaha keturunan cina menjadi salah satu tersangka pembunuh direktur Park Jungsu. Henry Hwang ditangkap di sebuah desa terpencil di daerah pegunungan sebelah barat pada pagi ini. Perusahaan Henry Hwang diketahui terlilit hutang pada PARK GROUP sejak tahun 2012 lalu. Nama Henry Hwang sendiri diketahui menjadi salah satu nama visitor perusahaan Park yang tidak melakukan _check out _pada hari kejadian pembunuhan. Henry Hwang diduga sebagai orang yang gambarnya sempat tertangkap CCTV parkiran perusahaan Park. Polisi terus menyelidiki kasus ini. Membandingkan sejauh mana keterlibatan Henry Hwang dalam kasus ini.

Sementara Cho Kyuhyun sudah dimintai keterangannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Dalam interogasinya dengan pihak kepolisian, Cho Kyuhyun tetap membantah keterlibatannya dalam kasus pembunuhan direktur Park Jungsu. Dengan ditetapkannya Henry Hwang sebagai tersangka, peluang kebebasan Cho Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya tidak ada, kini sudah menjadi lima puluh persen.

Demikian laporan kami. ElfMedia akan tetap memantau perkembangan kasus ini hingga selesai.

* * *

Sungmin mematikan televisinya begitu berita tentang Kyuhyun selesai. Terlihat ada lipatan di dahinya.

'Henry Hwang? Sepertinya aku mengenal nama itu. Siapa ya?' Sungmin bertanya dalam hati.

"ASTAGA!" pekik Sungmin sambil menepuk dahinya.

"Astaga naga, astaga naga!" Heechul yang sedang duduk di samping Sungmin ikut latah dengan pekikan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba.

Sungmin melesat meninggalkan Heechul yang sedang sibuk mengatur degup jantungnya. Terburu-buru menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya. Diraihnya ponsel miliknya dan menekan beberapa tombol. Setelah menunggu sejenak…

"_Yoboseyo?"_

"Bummie kau sudah dengar berita mengenai Kyuhyun?" Sungmin langsung bertanya tanpa membalas sapaan Kibum.

"_Ne, aku tahu. Aku sedang mengumpulkan dan membaca beberapa artikel tentang berita itu."_

"Kalau tidak salah Hwang Henry itu…"

* * *

"_Bukan tidak salah lagi, tapi benar. Hwang Henry adalah…"_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_**Dear readers,**_** terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia menunggu masa hiatus saya. 2 **_**chaps again**_** nih! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Previous Chapter: Tersangka pembunuh Direktur Park Jungsu kini bertambah dan bukan hanya Cho Kyuhyun.**

* * *

Sungmin harus sedikit mendorong kerumunan orang agar dapat melewati gerbang sekolahnya. Seharusnya hari ini sudah dapat diperkirakannya. Puluhan wartawan sudah berkumpul untuk memenuhi rasa penasaran mereka dan masyarakat lainnya.

Seseorang menepuk pundak Sungmin saat Sungmin sudah berhasil memasuki halaman sekolahnya. Sungmin menoleh dan ternyata orang itu membawa Sungmin ke sudut sekolah yang lebih sepi.

"Kenapa kau ke mari? Di sini banyak sekali wartawan," ujar Ryewook sambil sesekali melihat puluhan wartawan yang ada di gerbang sekolah mereka. Raut wajahnya cemas.

"Aku tidak akan apa-apa. Puluhan wartawan itu tidak mencariku. Entah bagaimana caranya Pengacara Lee bisa membuatku sama sekali tidak terlibat kasus," jelas Sungmin membuat garis kecemasan di wajah Ryewook berkurang banyak.

"Lalu mereka mencari siapa?"

"Mungkin putri pemilik yayasan sekolah ini," Sungmin mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia sendiri tidak begitu yakin.

"Maksudmu _yeoja _barbie _wanna be_ itu? Tiffany Hwang?" Ryewook semakin tidak mengerti.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ayahnya, Henry Hwang, sudah ditetapkan sebagai salah satu tersangka pembunuhan yang melibatkan Cho Kyuhyun. Mungkin wartawan ingin mewawancarai Tiffany, atau sekedar mencari informasi."

Sepertinya Ryewook tidak mengikuti perkembangan cerita yang bergulir, terutama berita tentang tertangkapnya dan penetapan status tersangka Henry Hwang, pemilik yayasan sekolah sekaligus ayah dari Tiffany.

"Tersangkanya bertambah? Apa Henry Hwang dan Cho Kyuhyun bekerja sama membunuh direktur itu?"

Sungmin menggeleng keras. "Tentu saja tidak. Kyuhyun bukan pembunuh. Sebentar lagi akan ketahuan siapa pembunuh sebenarnya. Aku yakin sekali cepat atau lambat Kyuhyun akan bebas," jawab Sungmin penuh keyakinan.

"Ah itu Tiffany Hwang," tunjuk Ryewook pada _yeoja _yang sedang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Ia berjalan bersama kepala sekolah –adik dari Henry Hwang-. Kepalanya tertunduk.

Sungmin dan Ryewook sama-sama terdiam saat langkah Tiffany semakin dekat dengan mereka. Dan ketika Tiffany melintas, Sungmin dapat melihat wajah Tiffany. Tiffany menangis. Ada air mata di pipinya. Sungmin sebenarnya merasa sangat iba pada Tiffany. Tapi bagaimana pun, Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tidak bersalah dan harus segera dibebaskan. Karena itu hukum harus ditegakkan, keadilan akan menunjukkan seperti apa wajah kebenaran.

* * *

_Untuk: Sungmin_

_Min, apa kabarmu? Aku hampir gila karena tidak bisa mendapat kabar darimu. Pengacara Lee bilang, beliau tidak sempat bertemu denganmu, dan hanya mengatakan bahwa sepertinya kau baik-baik saja. Minggu lalu aku sudah menerima buah pisang darimu, rasanya aku tidak ingin memakannya. Terlalu berharga kalau kumakan. Tapi aku tahu kau pasti tidak suka kalau aku tidak memakannya, jadi kumakan saja. Dan rasanya? Manis, meskipun tidak semanis senyummu._

_Kemarin, keluargaku datang. Mereka berencana akan menghadiri sidang peradilan pertamaku besok. Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah berada di dalam gedung pengadilan dan duduk berhadapan dengan para hakim. Kau tahu, Min? Aku gugup sekali memkirkan apa yang terjadi besok. Aku tahu tidak mungkin berharap bahwa kau besok ada di sana, setidaknya doakan aku, Min. Doakan agar semuanya berjalan baik._

_Min, musim dingin benar-benar hampir tiba, kau harus lebih banyak makan, terutama buah-buahan. Aku tidak mau kau jatuh sakit. Bagaimana kalau kau sakit dan tidak ada aku? Siapa yang akan memberimu 'obat'?_

_Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Min._

_Cho Kyuhyun_

* * *

_Untuk: Sungmin_

_Apa kau dalam keadaan baik, Min? Kuharap kau menganggukkan kepalamu saat membacanya. Dua hari yang lalu adalah hari persidangan. Meskipun kau tidak ada, tapi aku merasa kau ada di sana, Min, begitu dekat. Mendukungku, mendoakan aku, dan terus mempercayaiku._

_Persidangan berjalan lancar. Para hakim mendengarkan penjelasanku dengan seksama. Mereka tampak seperti orang-orang yang bijaksana. Kuharap mereka akan memberikan keputusan yang tepat dan adil._

_Min, apa kau sudah dengar tentang Henry Hwang? Dia pun hadir dalam persidangan. Tapi sayangnya, dia memberikan keterangan yang salah. Dia mengelak telah membunuh Tuan Direktur, bahkan mengatakan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kejadian malam itu. Dan kau tahu, Min?_

_Tuan Pengacara! Tuan Pengacara sangat hebat. Dia tampak benar-benar seperti pengacara saat memakai jubah pengacaranya. Tidak seperti artis yang dulu pernah kukatakan. Wajah mengantuknya hilang entah ke mana. Dia sangat serius memperhatikan setiap detik jalannya persidangan. Dan saat gilirannya untuk bertanya pada Henry Hwang, kekagumanku padanya bertambah menjadi berkali-kali lipat._

'_Apa hubungan Anda dengan korban?'_

'_Kapan Anda terakhir bertemu dengan korban?'_

'_Bagaimana bisa nama Anda ada dalam daftar visitor perusahaan?'_

'_Di mana posisi Anda pada saat kejadian?'_

'_Apa Anda punya saksi yang menguatkan alibi Anda?'_

'_Bukankah itu Anda yang ada dalam CCTV?'_

_Tuan Pengacara terus saja memberondong pertanyaan pada Hwang Henry. Aku bisa melihat jelas bagaimana ekspresi ketakutan yang tergambar dari rautnya saat itu. Keringat sudah membanjiri wajahnya. Henry Hwang mulai terbata-bata saat menjawab pertanyaan Tuan Pengacara. Hingga tanpa sadar, Henry Hwang berucap, "Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja melakukannya."_

_Semua yang ada di ruang persidangan hening seketika mendengar kalimat itu. Lalu susana kembali riuh dan semua orang mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata bernada sinis pada Henry Hwang. Begitu pun para hakim yang menjadi sedikit sibuk. Lalu, Tuan Pengacara berbisik padaku, "Kau pasti bebas."_

_Betapa leganya aku mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Tuan Pengacara. Andai kau ada di situ saat itu, Min. Kau akan jadi orang pertama yang kupeluk._

_Dua minggu lagi adalah harinya, Min. Hari di mana para hakim memutuskan, apakah aku atau Henry Hwang yang bersalah atas kematian Tuan Direktur. Melihat Tuan Pengacara begitu yakin, aku pun juga memiliki kayakinan yang sama. Kuharap begitu._

_Min, aku berjanji setelah bebas nanti, aku akan menemuimu. Kau orang pertama yang akan kutemui. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu dan keluargamu karena telah mengirim Tuan Pengacara yang begitu hebat. Aku juga ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa aku merindukanmu dengan segenap jiwa dan perasaanku, juga mengatakan bahwa aku…_

_Mencintaimu._

Jeongmal saranghae, _Min._

_Cho Kyuhyun._

* * *

Sungmin melipat kertas surat yang baru dibacanya. Lalu melihat topi dan kacamata hitam yang ada di hadapannya. Topi dan kacamata hitam itu digunakan Sungmin untuk penyamaran. Ya, Sungmin hadir dalam persidangan tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun. Orang tuanya, sahabat-sahabatnya, Pengacara Lee, bahkan Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengetahui semua yang diceritakan Kyuhyun dalam suratnya. Keluarga Kyuhyun yang ternyata sangat mirip wajahnya dengan Kyuhyun, para hakim dan jajarannya, Hwang Henry yang sempat mengelak kemudian tersiksa dengan kepanikannya, bahkan Sungmin melihat Tiffany yang menangis sepanjang persidangan.

Sungmin juga melihat aksi menakjubkan dari Pengacara Lee. Tampak gagah dalam balutan jubah hitamnya. Tidak ada baju ala _boyband_ meskipun rambut keemasan yang dikuncir tetap menjadi ciri khasnya. Dan Kyuhyun, Sungmin bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Wajah Kyuhyun yang tenang dan bersahaja. Juga senyum sumringah dengan lesung pipit yang juga terlihat saat ia mendengar kalimat dari bisikan Pengacara Lee. Kalimat itu, pasti kalimat itu. "Kau pasti bebas."

* * *

"Saudara, kami menyiarkan langsung dari ruang persidangan kasus pembunuhan Park Jungsu, direktur utama perusahaan PARK GROUP, di mana hari ini majelis hakim akan membacakan keputusan mengenai siapa yang bersalah, apakah tersangka Cho Kyuhyun yang sempat menjadi buron, atau tersangka Hwang Henry yang selama ini hampir tidak terdeteksi keterlibatannya. Hari ini akan menjadi hari keputusan bagi kedua tersangka, Cho Kyuhyun atau Henry Hwang yang kemudian akan ditingkatkan statusnya sebagai terdakwa pembunuhan. Jaksa penuntut umum sendiri sudah membacakan tuntutannya pada persidangan sebelumnya. Yaitu hukuman pidana dengan masa kurungan maksimal 25 tahun penjara dan denda sebesar dua puluh juta won. Saudara, mari kita dengar hasil akhir keputusan sidang yang akan dibacakan oleh ketua majelis hakim, Kim Jongwoon."

* * *

Lee Sungmin menatap langit dari sofa kamar tidurnya. Tidak lama kemudian matanya terpejam. Lagu _How Deep is Your Love_ terdengar dari _earphone_ yang dipakainya. Mulut Sungmin bernyanyi kecil mengikuti irama lagu tersebut. Meresapi tiap kalimat dalam lagu tersebut. Lagu itu selalu mengingatkannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang dulu hadir menemani pagi Sungmin dengan lagu ini, menolong Sungmin di saat ketakutan di badai hujan. Kemudian perlahan menjauh dan membuat Sungmin begitu merindukannya. Hadir di musim panas, lalu pergi di musim semi.

Tentang betapa banyak yang tidak menginginkan mereka bersama, meskipun begitu Sungmin tetap percaya pada Kyuhyun. Mungkin bodoh, tapi meski sudah dua tahun berlalu, Sungmin ingin sekali bertanya jika ia punya kesempatan bertemu Kyuhyuh, _how deep is your love?_

Air mata Sungmin meleleh. Entah yang ke berapa kalinya. Yang Sungmin ingat, ia juga menangis saat kala itu melihat dari layar televisinya bahwa hasil persidangan Kyuhyun dinyatakan bebas. Sungmin juga menangis saat ia datang ke kantor Pengacara Lee, dan mendapat kabar bahwa Kyuhyun sudah pergi dan hanya menitipkan ucapan terima kasih untuknya dan keluarganya. Dan setiap Sungmin mengingat janji Kyuhyun di surat terakhirnya yang mengatakan ia akan menemui Sungmin saat bebas, Sungmin selalu tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

"Min?" seseorang menyentuh pundak Sungmin. Sungmin segera menghapus air matanya. Lalu melepas _earphone-_nya.

"_Umma?"_

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini, Min?" tanya Nyonya Lee sambil duduk di samping Sungmin. Nyonya Lee menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan lembut seorang ibu.

Sementara itu Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia bersandar di dada ibunya. Dan mulai menangis lagi saat sang ibu membelai pelan rambut Sungmin yang kini dipotong sebahu.

"Sudah hampir dua tahun, Min. Setiap hari kau selalu mendengarkan lagu itu dan terus menunggunya. Apa kau tidak lelah?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. "Aku tidak tahu, _Umma. _Sungguh, aku tidak ingin seperti ini. Aku ingin sekali melupakannya, tapi sungguh sulit. Aku percaya dia akan menepati janjinya," jawab Sungmin diselingi isak tangisnya.

"Kalau dia benar-benar akan menepati janjinya, dia tidak akan membiarkanmu menunggu sampai begitu lama. Paling tidak dia memberikanmu kabar, bukan?"

"Entahlah, _Umma. _Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak pernah memberiku kabar apalagi menemuiku," Sungmin menatap Nyonya Lee. Nyonya Lee menghapus air mata Sungmin dengan jemarinya.

"Mungkin dia punya alasannya sendiri. Tapi tidak seharunya kau larut dalam penantian, Min," Nyonya Lee memberi nasihat pada Sungmin.

"_Eotthoke Umma? _Aku harus bagaimana? Aku sendiri tidak tahu."

"Sudah waktunya, Min. Mungkin sudah waktunya kau melupakannya," Nyonya Lee manatap Sungmin dengan wajah yang sangat serius. "Kau tahu kan? Besok kau sudah harus memulai hari baru dalam hidupmu. Songsong masa depanmu, Min. Kau berhak berbahagia, dengan atau tanpanya," lanjut Nyonya Lee bijaksana.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya, kembali menatap langit dari jendela kamarnya. Lalu berkata pada dirinya sendiri…

* * *

'Apa kau akan datang, Kyu? Atau aku harus melupakanmu?'

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_**Dear readers, **_**cerita ini akan END pada **_**chap**_** berikutnya. Aku juga sedang menyiapkan cerita baru. Mudah-mudahan bisa aku **_**post **_**bersamaan dengan **_**ending **__**chap**_** 'De Buron'. Aku harap kalian masih tetap bersabar sampai akhir. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Previous Chapter: Kyuhyun telah dinyatakan bebas. Tapi ia menghilang begitu saja selama dua tahun tanpa memberi kabar sedikit pun pada Sungmin.****  
**

* * *

_Yeoja_ itu duduk tidak tenang di bangku penumpang. Berkali-kali ia meminta pada Shindong –supirnya- untuk melajukan mobilnya lebih cepat. Lee Sungmin, _yeoja_ itu tidak ingin terlambat di masa ospek kuliah pertamanya.

Mobil yang ditumpangi Sungmin berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sebuah bangunan besar. SUJU University. Tempat ini yang sudah ditetapkan Sungmin sebagai hari barunya. Sungmin menggantungkan harapan dan cita-citanya di dalam gedung besar itu. Semalam Sungmin sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan masa lalunya, termasuk melupakan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berlari di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang berpakaian sama seperti dirinya. Rambut yang dikepang enam, dengan karet rambut berwarna-warni, kaos kaki berbeda warna, serta papan nama sebagai julukan. Dan entah mengapa Sungmin mendapat nama julukan Bebek Cuek. Seperti Deja Vu baginya.

Halaman kampus yang luas membuat Sungmin sedikit kesulitan mencari gedung fakultasnya, Fakultas Hukum. 'Sepertinya aku terlambat,' keluh Sungmin dalam hati saat melihat ada sekitar lima mahasiswa baru yang tertahan di depan pintu gedung fakultas.

Perlahan tapi pasti Sungmin mendekati 'teman-teman barunya'. Mereka semua menunduk, begitu pun Sungmin. Sebisa mungkin mereka menghindari kontak mata dengan tiga orang mahasiswa berjaket alamamater kampus, ya, senior tingkat yang memasang wajah seperti reinternir.

"Kenapa kau terlambat?" tanya sebuah suara.

DEG.

'Suara itu?'

* * *

Sungmin ragu, apakah ia harus mengangkat kepalanya atau tidak.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?" tanya suara itu lagi.

Sungmin yakin dirinya tidak salah. Dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan, Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya.

Dia. Dia Cho Kyuhyun. Dia buron yang pernah tiba-tiba muncul di kamar mandi Sungmin. Tiba-tiba datang ke dalam hati Sungmin. Lalu hilang seperti debu yang tertiup angin, tanpa kabar sama sekali.

Sekuat hati Sungmin menahan air matanya. Tapi akhirnya jatuh juga. Sungmin menitikkan air matanya lagi untuk Kyuhyun. Padahal semalam ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya tidak akan menangisi Kyuhyun lagi. Tidak akan pernah.

"Hei, Bebek Cuek, kenapa kau menangis? Kau takut atau kau sakit?" tanya seorang _namja_ yang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu memakai jaket yang sama dengan yang dikenakan Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya begitu. Biar dia aku yang urus. Kau urus yang lain," ujar Kyuhyun pada temannya.

"Ayo, Bebek Cuek, ikut aku." Kyuhyun menarik pelan tangan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menuruti tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Sementara air matanya masih belum juga mau berhenti mengalir.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke sebuah taman kampus yang sepi. Hampir semua mahasiswa di kampus itu sedang sibuk mengurusi mahasiswa baru, wajar saja jika taman itu kosong.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Sungmin sambil menghentak-hentakkan tangan Kyuhyun yang masih membawa tangannya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya, lalu menatap Sungmin. Hati Kyuhyun seperti teriris melihat pelupuk mata Sungmin yang basah. Kyuhyun menggerakkan jarinya, mencoba menggapai pipi Sungmin dan menghapus air matanya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Sungmin menghardik tangan Kyuhyun sebelum menyentuhnya. "Kau jahat Kyu! Kau memang penjahat! Aku benci. Aku sangat membencimu!" Sungmin memukuli dada Kyuhyun sambil terus menangis. Kyuhyun hanya diam, membiarkan _yeoja_ yang begitu dirindukannya meluapkan emosinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menepati janjimu, hah?!" Sungmin masih belum berhenti. "Bukankah kau bilang, kau akan menemuiku saat kau bebas? Kenapa kau tidak pernah datang? Aku menunggumu setiap hari seperti orang bodoh, kau tahu?!"

Lama kelamaan pukulan Sungmin di dada Kyuhyun semakin melemah. Hanya sisa isak tangis Sungmin yang masih terdengar. Kyuhyun mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menangkap kedua tangan Sungmin. Kemudian Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Min."

* * *

**-FALSHBACK-**

Kyuhyun berdiri bersama Pengacara Lee di depan sebuah pintu. Waktu sebenarnya sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul dua belas malam, tapi mereka tetap menunggu sampai pintu itu terbuka.

Tidak lama kemudian, seseorang membuka pintu.

"Kau?"

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, sebagai tanda salam dan penghormatan kepada tuan rumah yang sudah berbaik hati membukakan pintu meski sudah hampir tengah malam.

"Hae? Kenapa kau datang bersamanya selarut ini?" tanya orang itu.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mempersilakan tamu untuk masuk ke dalam dulu? Kulit kami tidak setebal kau, Tuan Beruang," canda Pengacara Lee pada tuan rumah, tidak lain tidak bukan, Tuan Lee.

"Ah, _mian. _Silakan masuk," ujar Tuan Lee berusaha bersikap wajar meskipun ekor matanya tidak lepas dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya. Hatinya bergetar saat menginjak lantai rumah itu. Ingatannya terbang melintasi waktu saat beberapa bulan yang lalu pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di rumah keluarga Lee sebagai seorang pelarian alias buron.

"Silakan duduk," ujar Tuan Lee. Kedua tamu tidak diundangnya pun hanya menuruti. "Ada apa kalian ke mari?" tanya Tuan Lee tanpa basa-basi.

Kyuhyun sedikit berdeham. Tubuhnya sedikit menegang dan kaku. "Begini Tuan, sebelumnya saya ingin memohon maaf karena telah merepotkan keluarga Anda, terutama putri Anda, Lee Sungmin," Kyuhyun berucap dengan lancar. "Selain meminta maaf, kedatangan saya ke mari ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada keluarga Anda. Terima kasih sudah meminta Tuan Pengacara untuk mendampingi kasus saya."

"Saya terima ucapan maaf dan terima kasihmu. Apa ada yang lain?" Tuan Lee bertanya dengan perasaan sedikit gusar.

"Sebenarnya saya…" Kyuhyun mengambil napas lalu menghembuskannya pelan sebelum meneruskan, "… saya ingin bertemu dengan putri Anda, Lee Sungmin."

Wajah Tuan Lee berubah datar. Entah kenapa semua ini memang sudah bisa diperkirakannya sebelumnya. "Apa kau mencintai Sungmin?" tanpa basa-basi Tuan Lee bertanya tepat di inti pada Kyuhyun.

"_Mwo?" _Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar pertanyaan yang begitu tiba-tiba dari Tuan Lee. Tapi kemudian Kyuhyun tetap saja menjawab, "Benar Tuan. Saya mencintai putri Anda. Saya sangat mencintai Lee Sungmin."

"Aku tahu hal itu. Aku pun tahu bahwa Sungmin juga mencintaimu. Saat Sungmin mengatakan padaku bahwa kau bukan seorang penjahat, aku bisa langsung melihatnya. Kau orang yang baik, Sungmin sangat percaya padamu dan aku bisa melihatnya. Lagipula, selama kau tinggal di sini, di kamar mandinya, kau sama sekali tidak pernah menyakiti Lee Sungmin," Tuan Lee memberi penjelasan. "Tapi aku minta maaf. Sebaiknya kau jangan temui Lee Sungmin dulu, sebelum kau memantaskan diri."

Meskipun kalimat Tuan Lee seperti sedang menyindir atau menghina, tapi dari nada suaranya sama sekali tidak sarkastik.

"Memantaskan diri? Maksud Anda, Tuan?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"Kau jangan tersinggung. Lee Sungmin putriku satu-satunya. Aku ingin yang terbaik yang mendampinginya. Kurasa pengacaramu ini bisa membantumu," ujar Tuan Lee melirik sahabatnya yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Cih. Kalian benar-benar seperti drama televisi yang sedang kutonton saja," sindir Pengacara Lee. "Calon menantu yang sedang memohon izin pada calon mertua untuk menikahi putrinya. Tapi _appa _si _yeoja_ yang sebenarnya tidak mau kehilangan putrinya berubah jadi sok galak dan memberikan syarat yang macam-macam pada calon menantunya. Hoaam…" Pengacara Lee tampak bosan dan mengantuk, karena ia bisa dengan jelas membaca pikiran sahabatnya tentang yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"_Mwo? Drama televisi?!" _Tuan Lee dan Kyuhyun berseru dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Bahkan sekarang kalian sudah sangat kompak."

**-FLASHBACK OFF-**

* * *

"Sejak saat itu, Min. Tuan Pengacara mengakatku sebagai salah satu pekerja di rumahnya. Aku membantunya membersihkan buku-bukunya, merapikan catatan-catatan kasusnya, bahkan sesekali menemani Tuan Pengacara bertemu dengan kliennya. Tuan Pengacara mengajariku banyak hal," Kyuhyun menceritakan pada Sungmin apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama mereka tidak bertemu.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedang duduk di salah satu bangku kayu yang ada di taman. Di bawah pohon rindang, dengan matahari musim panas yang menyengat, mereka duduk bersama. Menyusun puzzle yang selama ini hilang.

"Kalian bersekongkol di belakangku?" tanya Sungmin sinis.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin yang begitu polos. "Bukan begitu, Min. Aku hanya ingin menepati janjiku padamu dan pada _appa-_mu. Aku ingin menemuimu, sangat ingin. Tapi aku ingin menemuimu sebagai orang yang pantas, seperti yang dikatakan _appa-_mu. Karena itu, dengan gaji yang kuterima dari Tuan Pengacara aku mengumpulkan uang dan kemudian berkuliah di sini. Aku berjanji pada diriku, aku akan menemuimu, Min, saat aku sudah menjadi seseorang yang bisa kau banggakan."

"Jadi _appa_ tahu kau kuliah di sini?" Sungmin semakin menemukan titik terang dari permasalahan yang dihadapinya.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tuan Lee, _appa-_mu bahkan yang mengusulkan aku mengambil jurusan hukum, sama seperti Pengacara Lee."

"Semua ini pasti benar-benar sudah direncanakan _appa. _Pantas saja _appa _memaksaku untuk kuliah di kampus ini, padahal aku ingin kuliah di kampus lain. Padahal aku ingin kuliah di kampus yang sama dengan kedua sahabatku, tapi _appa _tetap memaksaku untuk kuliah di sini. Pasti tujuannya untuk ini."

"Maksudmu untuk apa?"

"_Appa _sudah setuju denganmu. Karena itu dia membolehkan kita untuk bertemu, di sini," Sungmin seperti sedang membelah isi kepala Tuan Lee.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi. Senyum sumringah yang biasa diperlihatkannya, yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Betapa Sungmin tidak tahan untuk ikut tersenyum saat melihat senyum itu.

"Benarkah?"

Sungmin membuang mukanya, menghindari tatapan mata Kyuhyun. "Tapi percuma saja. Aku tidak mau menerimamu. Kau sudah terlalu lama membuatku menunggu."

Kyuhyun merengkuh kedua pipi Sungmin agar berhadapan dengannya lagi. "Percuma apanya? Kau tahu, Min? Kau sudah menjadi tawanan dalam hatiku. Kaulah si penjahat yang sebenarnya karena sudah mencuri hati, pikiran, dan cintaku. Selama apapun kau menjadi buron, kau akan tetap tertangkap."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Rasanya sepanjang hari ini dan seterusnya Kyuhyun akan terus tersenyum.

"_Yaa!_ Percaya diri sekali!" sergah Sungmin. Mau tidak mau Sungmin ikut tersenyum meskipun ia masih tetap berusaha menyembunyikannya.

Kyuhyun berdiri tegak dari duduknya. Lalu menatap Lee Sungmin.

"Hei mahasiswa baru, Bebek Cuek!" Kyuhyun berlagak angkuh. "Bangun. Kau harus dihukum karena terlambat di hari pertama ospekmu."

Sungmin berdiri menantang. "Seharusnya aku yang menghukummu, Tuan Buron!"

"Berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu pada seniormu," Kyuhyun masih memanikan peran sebagai seorang senior yang galak. "Kau benar-benar ingin dihukum ya, Bebek Cuek?"

Sungmin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Baiklah. Tuan Buron sekaligus seniorku, aku akan menerima hukuman darimu. Jadi, apa hukuman yang harus kuterima?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya seperti sebuah ancang-ancang gerakan ingin menampar, tapi yang apa yang terjadi?

Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk Sungmin dan mencium dahi Sungmin. Sungmin kaget. Kedua tangannya yang tadi terlipat di dadanya terlepas begitu saja. Seketika tubuhnya menegang seperti dialiri setrum.

"Itu karena kau terlambat."

Sungmin membesarkan matanya seolah marah, meskipun bibirnya tersenyum.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu ia mencium kedua pipi Sungmin tiba-tiba. "Itu hukuman karena kau berani melawan seniormu," ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum semakin lebar. Lesung pipitnya terlihat jelas. Membuat wajah Sungmin memerah. Sepertinya jantung Sungmin memompa darahnya hanya menuju ke kepalanya, karena wajahnya benar-benar merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Dan yang terakhir. Karena kau adalah penjahat yang sudah mencuri seluruh hati dan perhatianku. Terima lah hukumanmu…"

KISS.

Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin tepat di bibirnya. Ini bukan yang pertama bagi mereka. Tapi keduanya benar-benar merasa seperti melayang. Sungmin bisa merasakan sendi-sendinya nyaris tidak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri, ia pasti terjatuh kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak memeluk pinggangnya. Dan jantungnya, lagi-lagi Sungmin merasakan debar jantungnya yang berdetak cepat tidak karuan.

Saat tangan Sungmin perlahan bergerak ke dada Kyuhyun, Sungmin kembali bisa merasakan debar jantung Kyuhyun. Masih sama seperti dulu, masih sama seperti debar jantungnya sendiri.

"Bebek Cuek, ini hari pertama ospek kuliahmu," ujar Kyuhyun setelah bibir mereka terlepas. Mereka masih saling menatap satu sama lain. Hanya ada Sungmin di bola mata Kyuhyun. Hanya ada Kyuhyun di bola mata Sungmin. "Pastikan kau tidak akan terlambat lagi atau kau akan kuhukum," ancam Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang membawa Sungmin ikut tersenyum.

"Kau memang buronku, Kyu." Sungmin sedikit berjinjit dan…

KISS.

* * *

Sungmin kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Menyatukan perasaan mereka. Menyatukan pikiran dan harapan mereka, serta menyatukan cinta mereka.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_**Dear readers, **_**inilah akhir FF 'De Buron'. Aku senang sekaligus sedih terharu karena cerita ini ternyata bisa sampai akhir. Aku minta maaf ya atas keterlambatan dan masa hiatus selama aku menulis. Aku juga minta maaf karena banyak **_**typo.**_** Juga minta maaf atas jalan cerita, tokoh-tokohnya, dan mungkin **_**ending**_** yang kurang berkenan. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca FF ini, me**_**review**_**, memberi saran, dan memberiku semangat untuk menulis. Terima kasih banyak sudah menemaniku sampai akhir. :)**

**Kalau kalian berkenan, aku menulis FF terbaruku, judulnya 'The Radio'.**


End file.
